


【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白

by fireworkinstar



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M, 切刚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 109,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkinstar/pseuds/fireworkinstar
Summary: 迁移至ao3，切刚的中篇现代paro，含有少量进雾正篇16章+番外两篇，已完结大少爷诗岛刚和交警Chase年龄操作有，24岁的交警和19岁的大少爷
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou, Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


诗岛刚第一次被贴罚单。

  


诗岛刚第一次在自己公司门口、仅仅停了一分钟，就被贴了罚单。

  


“这位……交警先生。”诗岛刚深呼吸，“这是我家的公司。”

  


“那么，请你去停车场。”交警说，“我不管这是谁家的公司，规定就是规定。”

  


诗岛大少爷平时谈不上横行跋扈，但随心所欲惯了，至少在自己的地盘上从来没体会过任何一丁点不方便。交警直挺挺地站在跑车前，挡住诗岛刚的去路。

  


“喂，你知道我是谁吗？”他硬着头皮端起少爷架子来，指了指大厦顶上硕大的“SHIJIMA”字样。

  


“不知道。请出示驾驶证。”诗岛刚的话对交警来讲不具备任何威慑力，二十岁出头的年轻人眼睛眨也不眨，面无表情地朝诗岛刚伸出手索要证件。

  


太过果断的态度把诗岛刚的气势打碎了。装腔作势不是他擅长的领域。他花了点时间才重整旗鼓，回想社交圈里小少爷们趾高气昂的模样，双手环抱，故意扬起下巴，试图在气势上给交警一点压力。

  


“请出示驾驶证。”

  


交警毫不让步，说到底，他是否察觉到了诗岛刚想表现的气势都是个问题。琥珀色的瞳仁打从一开始便没有半点波动，藏在警帽的阴影里，像大型猫科动物盯紧猎物时的眼睛。

  


“……你只会说这句话吗？”

  


“请出示驾驶证。”

  


交警直勾勾地和诗岛刚对视，重复第三遍。

  


“啊——好啦！我知道了！”诗岛刚败在交警手下，乖乖地交出驾驶证，指着自己的名字，一字一句地念给交警听，“诗岛刚！诗！岛！刚！明白了吗？”

  


“明白了。”交警果断回答。诗岛刚自认暗示做得够明显，还没等悬着的心放下来，写着他名字的纸片就被递到眼前，“这是你的罚单，谢谢配合。”

  


他真的不明白自己是什么意思吗？诗岛刚看着那张机器人般毫无变化的扑克脸，有些烦躁地揉乱自己精心打理过的头发：“这是诗岛财团下属的公司！我的公司！我在自己公司门口停车也有问题吗？！”

  


交警指了指诗岛刚正上方的交通指示牌：全路段禁止停车。

  


诗岛刚说不出话。他最后一丝侥幸被交警无情打碎了。大少爷平常几乎不会抬头看交通标识，想当然地认为到了自己公司就是自己的地盘，当然也没有注意到禁止停车的标志。

  


“好吧，多少钱，我给。”诗岛刚认命地掏出钱包。

  


“请在七个工作日内自行到交通安全科进行现场处理。”交警疑惑地微蹙眉头，“给我也没有用。”

  


天才大少爷第一次感觉智商被小小的交警怀疑了。他有些恼怒起来：“……我当然知道！你这算什么态度？”

  


“执行公务的态度。”

  


诗岛刚把后槽牙咬得嘎吱作响，没有破口大骂是良好的教育作祟，诗岛刚绞尽脑汁也没能想出什么骂人的话，烦躁得原地打转。一扭头，交警仍然举着罚单，薄薄的纸片就在他眼前，不来也不去。他遵纪守法，远离社会，从没有跟交警这么近距离打过交道，更没见过这么油盐不进、强硬到底的人，自己鲜少在别人面前落入下风，他既生气，又无可奈何。

  


“区区一个交警……信不信我一句话就叫你失业。”诗岛刚夺过交警手上的罚单，揉成一团塞进外套兜里，嘀咕道。

  


“那样，也只不过证明了你确实是个公私不分的纨绔子弟而已。”交警看着诗岛刚，不咸不淡地回道。

  


“你说什么？！”诗岛刚平生最恨的词语就是纨绔子弟。毫无起伏的平板声线成为导火索，点燃了他心中的炸药。他箭步上前，揪住交警的领子，“区区一个交警，你又知道我的什么？信不信我真的让你明天就被踢出警局啊？”

  


被怒目圆睁的大少爷揪着领子，交警也只是目光下移，和诗岛刚对视，抓住他的手腕：“尽管来找我，记得带上罚单。”

  


交警的力气和瘦削的身形完全不匹配，他只稍微用力，诗岛刚便吃痛地放开了交警。

  


诗岛大少爷养尊处优，一辈子都没吃过这么多亏，少年人的热血上头，便将姐姐千叮咛万嘱咐的修养都丢到脑后去，只顾着向“区区一个交警”下战书：“好啊，我明天就去警察局，你最好不要逃跑。”

  


“可以。”交警露出了今天第一个勉强称得上“微笑”的表情，他向诗岛刚展示自己的警员证，说，“久瑠间分局，交通课，Chase，明天下午不值班。”

  


“我记住了。”诗岛刚冷笑。

  


诗岛刚把摩托车停在警局门口，取下头盔时，垂头丧气，完全没有了昨天下战书时的气势。

  


吃罚单的事情不出半个小时就传到了姐姐耳朵里，被姐姐数落时他委屈极了，不小心把和交警争执的事顺口说了出来，于是被骂了第二轮。

  


最后，雾子揪着刚的耳朵，叫他第二天一定来交通课跟Chase道歉。

  


诗岛刚在久瑠间警局门口拨通雾子的电话，不出三分钟，雾子便出现在警局门口，双手叉腰，站在台阶上看着自己的弟弟。

  


“姐姐。”在警局停车场里当陀螺的人前进三步，后退两步，慢吞吞地移动到姐姐面前，睁大眼睛，让自己显得无辜一点。

  


雾子早就不吃这一套，瞪了弟弟一眼：“跟我来。”

  


久瑠间分局不算大，大厅左转就是交通安全科的办公区域。诗岛刚被姐姐拉着，只管埋头走路，拐弯没两步，就听见交通课一阵喧哗。他抬头，刚好目睹了一名小混混从腾空到落地的全过程。

  


小混混从他身边落荒而逃，穿警服的瘦削青年从办公室里走出来，目光和诗岛刚交汇。还是和昨天一样，平静得像水面一样的眼神。

  


真的没值班。诗岛刚想，昨天他希望Chase千万别去值班，但今天不同，他希望Chase赶快去值班。

  


“来了啊。”Chase说。

  


刚还没来得及说话，已经被姐姐按着头深深鞠躬。

  


“抱歉，Chase，我是带他来道歉的。”雾子说，“这孩子昨天对你说了很多失礼的话吧？好像还差点袭警……真是太对不住了，是我们家没有严加管教。”

  


“揪领子算什么袭警！”刚小声抗议。

  


“刚！”

  


诗岛刚闭嘴了。

  


他被姐姐按着头，只能看见Chase的裤脚，这个情况简直不能再憋屈了，但爱姐姐的心高于一切，在雾子的催促下，诗岛刚咬碎了牙，才勉勉强强从肚子里憋出一句“对不起”来。

  


“Chase！你在干什么！”

  


那边Chase还没来得及说话，他的顶头上司慌忙从办公室里跑出来，已经开始有谢顶迹象的中年人比Chase矮一个头，踮着脚把Chase的头也按下来，对雾子笑脸相迎：“怎么能让两位道歉呢？是我们对警员的教育不够，Chase，快给诗岛小姐和诗岛少爷道歉！”

  


诗岛刚悄悄抬了点头，能看见Chase被上司按着后脑勺僵硬的模样。交警非常不习惯对别人低头，下意识想拨开上司的手，却被更使劲地按下来。

  


昨天还气势汹汹的两个人此刻只能头顶对头顶，谁也看不见谁，一副尴尬模样。气呼呼的诗岛刚噗地一声漏了气，憋笑憋到内伤。

  


Chase听到他小小声的笑，趁上司和雾子相互寒暄，抬起一点头，和诗岛刚对视。少年白皙的脸因为憋笑而变得红彤彤的，黑亮的眼睛看着Chase，对眉头紧蹙的交警无声地说：活该。

  


交警的眉头皱得更紧了。

  


诗岛刚坐在警局食堂最角落的位置里，和Chase大眼瞪小眼。Chase把装有黑色碳酸饮料的杯子推过去：“可乐。”

  


一番官方客套之后，他们的小小争执以上司勒令Chase招待刚、雾子叮嘱刚请客暂告一段落。诗岛刚当然没期望着一个交警能招待他什么好东西，不如说在那种尴尬下，只要能赶快离开，他反过来给Chase钱都行。

  


于是大少爷挥挥手做出仁慈的样子，只让Chase带他去交罚金，然后在警局食堂随便吃点什么就算完成任务。诗岛刚毕竟不是什么魔鬼，严格说起来，如果他不是诗岛财团的大少爷，他姐姐不是国家防卫省的秘书，Chase根本没有道歉的必要。

  


当然，如果不是Chase那么让他讨厌的话，诗岛刚一定连食堂这个环节也会省掉。他还舍得花时间坐在警员食堂里，只因为看着Chase非常不服气的扑克脸很有意思而已。

  


“炸鸡。”Chase在窗口点了一份招牌菜，也推过去。

  


出自厨师大叔之手的交警炸鸡金黄油亮，是久瑠间食堂必点菜品之一。诗岛刚只想气气Chase，没想到还有意外收获，眼睛都亮起来。

  


“好厉害，真的是炸鸡。”诗岛刚发出由衷的赞叹，看着金黄色的炸鸡，甚至油然而生一种敬佩感，“真厉害，这个直接吃就好了吗？”

  


“直接吃。”诗岛刚手忙脚乱地四处找筷子，Chase赶紧补充，“用手也可以。”

  


“用手？那得先洗手才行。”

  


诗岛刚慌慌忙忙地起身找水源，Chase实在看不下去，一把拉住刚的手，趁他回头，将炸鸡塞进刚嘴巴里。

  


“做什么……”还没来得及表示的不满被炸鸡堵回嘴里，诗岛刚睁大眼睛。

  


“快吃。”Chase把刚按回座位上。

  


油、盐和便宜香料的味道。闻一闻就知道是垃圾食品的东西，除了满足口腹之欲外毫无用处的食物。但正因如此，只要好吃就可以了。

  


“好吃……”大少爷为小小炸鸡感动得连连赞叹，“没想到炸鸡真的很好吃！”

  


Chase坐在他对面，直挺挺地像一根竹竿，表情里的疑惑就快要实体化，变成悬在头顶的巨大问号：“没吃过吗？炸鸡。”

  


快乐吃炸鸡的诗岛刚停顿：“怎么？想说我没常识吗？”

  


“不。”Chase说，“喜欢的话，我可以推荐好吃的店给你。”

  


“……多管闲事。”

  


没有想到机器人般的死板交警也会有热心的一面，诗岛刚的敌意反倒显得多余，他故意摆起脸色来，以此掩饰自己小小的尴尬。

  


“是吗。”Chase并不在意，他天生情绪迟钝，就算偶尔察觉到别人的情绪变化，也完全没有“照顾情绪”的概念，他现在的愿望是，希望诗岛刚赶快吃完。

  


Chase把可乐往诗岛刚面前推了推：“可乐。”这位少爷，多半也没喝过可乐吧。Chase想。

  


“可乐！”果不其然，诗岛刚的眼睛又亮起来，端起杯子细细打量黑色的碳酸饮料，“真的是可乐。”

  


“直接喝就好了。”

  


“这种事我还是知道的！”诗岛刚瞪他。

  


“是吗。”Chase语气放缓，露出了连自己都没察觉的笑意。诗岛刚兴冲冲地咬着吸管，又黑又亮的眼睛里满是孩子气的新奇，Chase觉得他像小动物，因此铁石心肠的交警难得对十五岁以上的人类产生了一种怜爱之心——虽然说给本人听的话，诗岛刚一定会因为袭警罪被关押就是了。

  


“我的那份，不用请了。”Chase把酒足饭饱的诗岛刚送到警局门口，“罚金交过就够了。”

  


“那不行，姐姐一定会盘问我的。”诗岛刚拿出手机，打算叫司机来接他们，“说吧，想吃什么？还是我随便带你去一个餐厅就好了？”

  


“今天不行。晚上值班。”

  


“不会吧？”诗岛刚叹气，“还以为今天过后就不用再看见你了。不能换班吗？”

  


Chase摇头。

  


“那，电话给你。”诗岛刚从钱包里抽出一张名片，叮嘱Chase,“一定要给我打电话，别忘了。”

  


“如果你不想见我，我可以跟你姐姐说，你已经招待过我了。”

  


“免了。”诗岛刚出乎Chase意料，没有半点犹豫便拒绝了Chase的提议，“答应姐姐的事情就一定要做到，再说了，我又不缺一顿饭钱。”诗岛刚将自己的名片塞进Chase胸前的口袋里，满意地拍了拍交警的胸脯，转身离开。

  


直到骑机车的白色身影消失在九瑠间警局，Chase才将口袋中的名片摸出来。白底黑字，和本人的张扬不同，名片的设计简洁有力，“诗岛刚”三个字前面加着一大串夸张的头衔，以此彰显主人的特殊身份。

  


“诗岛刚……吗。”

  


“今天和Chase相处得怎么样？”诗岛雾子屈起手指，敲敲弟弟的额头。

  


“不怎么样。他真的不是AI一类的东西吗？”诗岛刚瘪嘴。

  


“太失礼了！”雾子拿起刚放在茶几上的大部头，作势要敲弟弟的头，“Chase就是那样的性格啦，多相处几次就会发现他是个好人哦。”

  


不，还是别有“几次”的好。诗岛刚想，和这种类AI人类相处，就算是他诗岛刚，估计也得早秃好几年。“说起来，姐姐和他认识吗？”

  


“以前在搜查一课的时候是同事，还当过一段时间搭档呢。”

  


“搭档？那就是说比进哥还早啦？”诗岛刚饶有兴趣地拖长声音，“这样啊——”

  


“你又想什么呢，只有三个月而已。”大部头落在诗岛刚的头上，他捂住头大声呼痛，声音怎么听怎么敷衍，惹得优雅的秘书官也忍不住想对亲弟弟翻白眼。

  


“但搜查一课也就是说，他以前是刑警吧？为什么会跑去交通安全科呢？”

  


雾子笑嘻嘻地蹲下来，看着刚：“怎么啦，有兴趣和Chase交朋友了？”

  


“没，有。”诗岛刚拾起雾子用来打他的书本，挡在自己和姐姐中间，只露出一只眼睛，“姐姐才是，明知道我不会交朋友的。”

  


听到弟弟这么说，诗岛雾子轻轻地叹气：“刚，为什么你自从回国之后，就总是说不想交朋友呢？在你这个年纪的时候大家都……”

  


“大家都在享受青春，对吗？”诗岛刚说。他学雾子那样，把精装硬壳本轻轻地放在雾子头上，露出和平常一样的笑容，“没办法吧？我太忙了，哪还有时间交朋友啊？”

  


“放心吧，我可是诗岛刚，一个人也没问题的。”

  


“那样就最好了。”雾子拍拍诗岛刚的头，不再多说什么。

  


和Chase的第二次相遇，比诗岛刚想象中还要早。

  


在路上被执勤交警拦住时，诗岛刚觉得已经够不妙了。当执勤交警取下头盔，用无风无浪的平板语气对他说“又是你啊”的时候，诗岛刚差点又想袭警。

  


冤家路窄，窄到诗岛刚以为自己都跑出久瑠间管辖地界了，世界上这么多交警，他偏偏还能被同一个交警抓住两次。

  


“这次是超速。”Chase飞速写好罚单，撕下来递给诗岛刚，“给你。”

  


“为什么又是你啊……”被开罚单的人把头埋在方向盘上，挫败到连头发都耷拉下来。

  


“没办法，我值班。而且，你违章的频率太高了。”Chase戳了戳诗岛刚的手臂，催促他，“罚单。”

  


“是日本的交通规则有问题吧？”诗岛刚夺过罚单，抬手想对方向盘出气时，突然想起这车也不是他的，拳头在半空中停顿几秒，最后无奈地转移方向，落在自己腿上。满肚子气无处发泄，诗岛刚一声长叹，靠在方向盘上。

  


诗岛刚自认车技过人，但仅限越野摩托。业余时间当了好几年赛车手的他开车讲究的就是速度与激情，在赛场上当然所向披靡，走在普通公路上，一脚油门，就是一张罚单。

  


正因如此，诗岛家从上到下都不敢让诗岛刚看见车钥匙，罚金先不说，要是诗岛大少爷出了事故，谁也负不起责。上一次和交警闹出纠纷后更甚，只差没在车库门口贴上“诗岛刚禁止入内”。无奈之下，可怜的大少爷只能纠缠自己的准姐夫，软磨硬泡才从泊进之介手上骗到车钥匙。

  


谁能想到，去海边兜风的诗岛刚连城都没来得及出，又吃下一纸罚单。

  


这张脸一定就是他的灾星。诗岛刚恶狠狠地盯着Chase，想。

  


被大少爷拉入黑名单的人毫无感觉，跨上执勤摩托：“你可以走了，七个工作日内请自行到久瑠间警局缴纳罚款。”

  


“等等！”

  


“还有事吗？”

  


诗岛刚在内心做了剧烈的心理斗争，不想被姐姐按着头骂的执着战胜了向Chase低头的屈辱，他从钱包里抽出一张名片，递过去。

  


“你给过了。”扑克脸交警皱眉。

  


“这是封口费。”诗岛刚闷闷地说，“今天的事情你不准跟我姐说，作为交换，算我欠你一个人情，这张名片就是证据。”

  


交警沉默半晌，说：“不用了。我会向雾子保密的。”

  


“不，你必须拿着。”诗岛刚坚持。

  


“你不是讨厌我吗？”

  


“对啊，没错，我确实讨厌你。想必你对我也没什么好感吧？所以我不相信你的口头承诺。”诗岛刚说，“这是公平交易，如果你拿了我的封口费还反悔的话，那么，只能证明你是个背信弃义的交警。”

  


诗岛刚的逻辑直截了当得让Chase不知该说什么好，答应的事情Chase就会做到，但把未成年人的违章记录告诉监护人，这种程度的背信弃义似乎也不是很严重。他的脑内程序里冒出一大串吐槽，但太麻烦了，寡言的交警一句也不想说。

  


“好吧。”交警点点头，接过名片，“你比我想象的要更顽固。”

  


“我这么顽固真是不好意思了。”诗岛刚冷哼一声，打燃发动机，摇起车窗。

  


“记得别违章了。”交警也打燃发动机，带上头盔。

  


“你才是，记得别跟我姐说！”车窗还剩一个缝隙时，诗岛刚对他喊。

  


交警还没来得及轰油门，跑车的车窗又被摇下来：“谁都不准说！”

  


红色的跑车扬长而去，扬起一地尘埃，没能及时戴上风镜的交警被吹迷了眼，再睁开时，跑车早不知钻到哪里去了。摩托车的发动机轰隆隆地响，公路上汽车来往，他拿着诗岛刚的第二张名片，和摩托车一起站在公路旁，显出一种格格不入的气氛来。从不曾表露情感的交警跨坐在摩托车上，发出轻微的叹息声。


	2. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（2）

和诗岛刚的约定被拖延了很久很久，久到夏天过去，久瑠间都换上秋季制服，值夜班的Chase在沙发上倒头睡觉的第二天早晨，他看着窗外树叶飘落，打了一个喷嚏，意识到秋天到了，该把堆积已久的衣服洗一洗，并从口袋里翻出两张一模一样的名片时，Chase才想起夏天还发生过这样的事情。

  


在他忘记的期间，曾经和雾子通过一次电话。按照约定，他没有说出诗岛刚偷偷借别人的车还超速违章的事情。雾子算是他为数不多能称得上朋友的人，只是自从两个人都调离了搜查一课后，有快半年的时间没有联系过了。雾子怎么也没想到自己回国没多久的弟弟会和Chase偶遇，打电话过来为弟弟的莽撞道歉，顺便希望Chase如果再遇到诗岛刚时，稍微关照一下这个未成年。

  


他调离搜查一课后精神状态一直不太好，每日加班，和人的交往能避则避，出于私心，他更希望诗岛刚也把这件事给忘了。但诗岛刚是雾子的弟弟，Chase理应“关照”他。Chase牢记雾子的话，盯着名片，想了半天，拨通了电话。

  


“您好，请问是哪位？”对面的声音平静且礼数周全，Chase觉得那声音既熟悉又陌生，一时没敢认。

  


“您好，我找诗岛刚。”

  


电话那头沉默了一会儿，Chase熟悉的声音用他极其陌生的语调说“今天先到这里，之前的提案请各位按原计划执行”，接着是关门的声音。

  


“亏你还记得打电话啊，大忙人交警。”诗岛刚咬牙切齿地冷笑。

  


这是熟悉的模式。

  


Chase花了很长的时间才从箱子里找出不是上班时穿的西装。他穿戴整齐，如诗岛刚所说，在公寓楼下等待诗岛刚来接他。

  


仅有的三次接触，加上私底下和雾子的交谈，Chase对于“诗岛刚喜欢浮夸张扬的阵仗”这件事有了初步的认识，就算这样，加长迈巴赫稳稳停在他家楼下，穿西装戴白手套的司机下车时，Chase仍然下意识后退了半步，眉头紧皱，浑身上下都写满抗拒。

  


司机恭恭敬敬拉开后座的车门，一身白的诗岛刚合上笔电，看见Chase时，和他一样，身子后倾，眉头紧皱，浑身上下都写满嫌弃。

  


Chase租的公寓在东京近郊，虽然最近两年换了指纹锁，但周围都是十几年前修起来的居民楼，住在楼里的除了上班族外就是带孩子的主妇，别说加长迈巴赫，连大排量家用汽车也少见。诗岛刚挑得很是时候，主妇们刚好接孩子放学回家，见到这么大的阵仗，免不了驻足窃窃私语几句。

  


“上车啊。”被围观的始作俑者一点都不在意，只顾催促Chase上车。

  


“小Chase，这是你朋友？”买菜回家的邻居阿姨忍不住用手肘戳戳Chase，小声问他，“哪里的有钱人啊？”

  


“不是朋友。认识的人而已。”再不想上车，迫于承诺他也得跟上诗岛刚的夸张阵仗。Chase深呼吸，坐进迈巴赫后座。

  


迈巴赫后座宽敞得吓人，Chase和诗岛刚各占一头，谁也挨不着谁。

  


Chase双腿并拢，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上，背挺得笔直，平视前方，一言不发，他的动作警惕得过分，背脊像捕猎时的食肉动物那样紧绷。诗岛刚靠着窗户，看了看手表：整整十分钟，Chase都没有换过姿势。

  


“你真的是人类吗？”诗岛刚忍不住问。

  


“我当然是人类。”Chase回答。

  


你这样哪里像人类？明明坐的是自家的车去吃饭，他却有被押送去警察局的感觉。诗岛刚受不了了：“我说你，我们是去吃饭，不是押送犯人，稍微放松一点不行吗？”

  


Chase这才发现自己习惯性地紧绷神经，杀气重重，和这辆车的氛围一点也不契合。

  


“抱歉，习惯了。”Chase尝试放松肩膀，双手从膝盖上抬起半点，片刻后又放回原位。

  


“连放松都不会吗……你也是够奇怪的了。”诗岛刚看着Chase不知所措的样子，叹气。

  


“职业病吧。”Chase说，“当刑警习惯了。”

  


对了，这家伙以前是刑警。诗岛刚想起了这一茬，依旧忍不住说：“你这种说法，比起刑警更像野兽。”他想起自家乐呵呵的准姐夫，不工作的时候牛奶糖伴随左右，一点也看不出警察的架子。

  


“同样是刑警，我看进哥就很会放松嘛。”

  


“进哥？进之介吗。”

  


“什么，你认识进哥啊。”诗岛刚又想起，同是搜查一课，他们认识似乎也没什么好奇怪的。

  


Chase点头：“进之介是一名好警察，他的头脑、行动力，包括能很好地劳逸结合这一点都很厉害，我很尊敬他。”

  


“虽然我觉得他只是喜欢翘班而已……”

  


“不。”Chase说，“那也是，放松的一种方法。”

  


“或许吧。”诗岛刚不置可否地耸耸肩，看着Chase，西装革履的交警低头盯着自己的膝盖，丝毫没有放松的迹象，“那你呢？”

  


“我？”突然被问到，Chase怔了怔，抬起头来。

  


“你说进哥是个好警察，那你呢？”以他们的浅薄交情，问这样的问题或许有些越界了。但看着Chase像没有人下命令就不会动的AI一样坐在身边，听着他用毫无起伏的语气和自己对话，诗岛刚的内心总是躁动不安，忍不住想看看那张讨厌的脸上会不会出现新的表情变化。

  


“是啊。”不知是不是诗岛刚的错觉，Chase似乎是在叹息般，第一次扭头看向车外，“我一定是不够称职的那种警察吧。”

  


在东京某知名法国餐厅坐定，经理将菜单递给诗岛刚和Chase。

  


“我看不懂，你点就好。”Chase只瞥了一眼写满法文的软壳封面，就将菜单还给经理，和在车上时一样，规规矩矩地坐直。

  


“你还真直接。”诗岛刚愣了愣，玩笑道，“一般大家都会假装看两眼吧？”

  


“没那个必要，反正是事实。”Chase不解，“不可以吗？”

  


“不。”刚耸耸肩，“不如说直白一点反而更好，至少我不讨厌就是了。”不知道Chase爱吃什么，诗岛刚按照自己平常的习惯点了餐。他们坐在落地窗前，餐厅大约误解了诗岛刚的意思，还贴心地换了红丝绒的靠垫，在桌上点好蜡烛，为他们选择了一个不容易被人打扰的偏僻角落。

  


坐在高级餐厅的情侣专座上，没有漂亮的女孩子，只有面无表情、用固定频率喝水的讨厌交警，诗岛刚只能百无聊赖地看夜景，一边期待后厨赶快上菜。

  


Chase当然没察觉到餐厅的这些小心思，诗岛刚庆幸这一点，否则情况就太尴尬了。自从诗岛刚在车上听到Chase关于警察的回答，他们之间的气氛就彻底进入了冰点。

  


但是，那种回答要人怎么接嘛！诗岛刚想。居然会想起问一个没见过两次的人那种问题，自己一定是在实验室待到脑子坏掉了。

  


“诗岛少爷，有位先生说是您的熟识。”侍者走过来，贴在刚耳边说，“您要见一下吗？”

  


“哪位？”诗岛刚连忙坐直了身体，把高领毛衣的褶皱扯扯平整，清了清嗓子，换上极其标准的微笑。

  


“哎呀呀，诗岛少爷，好久不见。”西装革履的男人三步并作两步，走上前来。

  


“是您啊！好久不见！”诗岛刚眼睛一亮，站起来，和男人握手，“没想到能在这里遇见您。”

  


——绝对是从餐厅那里打听到的。诗岛刚面上堆笑，心里却把男人的想法摸了个七七八八。实话说，他对这个男人没什么印象，大概是某个小经销商的董事，可能在竞标时见过一两次，或许在家宴上也见过一两次，社交场上最典型不过的“一面之缘”。

  


“哪里哪里，百忙之中还打扰诗岛少爷，真是不好意思。这位是……？”男人的目光转向Chase，Chase才反应过来，站起来，双手垂放在大腿两侧，对男人点了点头，算是打招呼。

  


“我的客人。”

  


“啊，这样啊！”男人露出笑容，“那我就不打扰二位了。”男人再次和诗岛刚握手，寒暄了好一阵后，又递上名片，才依依不舍地离开。

  


诗岛刚的营业笑容自男人离开的那一瞬间便从脸上消失了。他重新变回那个懒懒散散撑着下巴看夜景的诗岛刚，昂贵的毛衣袖子卷得老高，露出白皙的小臂。

  


“刚才那人，真的是‘熟识’吗？”Chase问。

  


“那个人啊，好像是什么经销公司的吧，叫——叫什么来着，大森什么什么的。”诗岛刚端着杯子抿了一口，漫不经心地回答，“最近我们推出了新的医疗器械，想必他也很拼命吧……虽然他们公司的情况我难以恭维就是了。”十九岁的少年轻笑，Chase只觉得他的笑都是冷的，混合着一点自嘲，一点轻蔑，冷到眼底。

  


“不过，至少能从餐厅打听到我的私人行程这点值得赞赏，下次我会满足他的愿意。不过只有一次。”诗岛刚冷漠的笑只存在了短短几秒，很快，他又露出和平常一样轻松的表情来，“有客人在，还出现这种事情，倒是我的问题了。”

  


Chase在灯光下，诗岛刚觉得他的神情有些恍惚。他花了一会儿工夫才集中注意力，直视诗岛刚，说：“你是个感情很丰富的人。”

  


“什么？”诗岛刚差点以为自己听错了，“你在讽刺我吗？”

  


“不是讽刺。”Chase看着诗岛刚，说，“感情很丰富难道不是好事吗？”

  


他停顿了一下，补充：“情绪的转换也很厉害。”

  


“你在这种时间点夸我，怎么看都像是讽刺吧？”诗岛刚无语，“我只会认为你是在说我八面玲珑。”

  


Chase认认真真地说：“但对我来讲，我认为这是夸奖。”

  


Chase是个怪人。“八面玲珑很好”，这种话谁听见，都会觉得是讽刺，但Chase的确非常认真地认为这是好事，并且这样传达给了他。诗岛刚的心情非常复杂，被人夸奖八面玲珑，他当然谈不上高兴，但Chase那么认真，不带一点玩笑的意思，自己连对他发火的余地都没有，烦躁积压在胸口，无处发泄。

  


“你……真是站着说话不腰疼。”诗岛刚酝酿许久，那股憋闷感也无法抒发，像气球马上就要爆炸，“怎么，是因为你无法共情，才会觉得这种事情很好吗？如果你这么喜欢的话，用不用我介绍你去外交部？”

  


侍者将头盘的海鲜放上桌时，他们之间的气氛又焦灼起来。Chase好看的嘴唇抿紧了点，诗岛刚刚好被侍者挡住，没看清他的表情。想必还是那样毫无波澜，但诗岛刚觉得，自己大概又戳中Chase的哪个痛处了。

  


“是的。有人告诉过我，感情丰富是一种天赋。”侍者离开后，Chase说，“而我做不到，所以我认为这是优点。”

  


Chase看着诗岛刚，深灰的眼睛在烛光下闪烁：“无论你用来做什么，我认为你都该珍惜这个天赋。”

  


这大概是诗岛刚认识Chase以来，他说过最多的话了。很意外，诗岛刚原本以为这个交警从外表到心都是冷硬的钢铁，正好是他很羡慕的类型，无法共情，感情迟钝，谁知道那双波澜不惊的眼睛谈起感情来便闪着微弱的光，像行走夜路的人渴求光明。诗岛刚一时间觉得有些讽刺，他和Chase相反，正迫切地想扔掉自己过分丰富的内心，这样才能铁石心肠，不被外界的任何东西伤害。

  


“……别说教我，好像我们很熟似的。”诗岛刚嘀咕，“这么想要的话挖出来给你算了。”

  


“我只是受雾子之托，要‘关照’你而已。”Chase一本正经，“目前的医疗水平还没有高到可以移植共情心。”

  


这个男人，不仅迟钝，还较真。诗岛刚哑口无言。

  


无论诗岛刚多么努力地挤出营业笑容，只要一看到Chase电脑死机一样的表情，他内心就不由自主地冒火，什么礼节优雅的，反正这台电脑一点儿都感觉不到，全是浪费感情。

  


“算了算了，跳过这个问题。”诗岛刚没能在Chase面前切换成营业模式，无奈地摆摆手，“算我不对，跟你讨论这种问题简直就是浪费时间，吃饭吧。”

  


Chase点点头，把目光从诗岛刚脸上移到菜品上。

  


诗岛刚按了按太阳穴，抓下来四五根头发。

  


第一次吃饭脱发，还有一次饭局，他可能会秃顶。

  


“你说什么？”Chase问。

  


“我说！”诗岛刚深呼吸，挤出一个僵硬的笑容，“请用餐。”

  


直到副菜为止，用餐还算顺利。只要诗岛刚不开头，Chase就绝不说话，诗岛刚权当这桌只有他一个人，吃起来也算轻松愉快。如果没有主菜之前的小小风波，诗岛刚一定会觉得今天这顿饭当做应酬的话还不错。

  


他偶尔关注一下Chase，交警可谓是不懂风情到了极致，眉头紧皱，依旧坐得笔直，比起切羊排，诗岛刚觉得他的警惕和认真更像在分尸。

  


隔壁桌的情侣小声交谈，服务生给他们开了新的香槟，情侣碰杯，玻璃高脚杯碰撞在一起发出清脆的响声，Chase的动作很明显停顿了一下，低下头去。

  


“怎么了？”诗岛刚心里觉得古怪，问。

  


“没什么，我去一趟洗手间。”Chase站起来，往洗手间的方向走去。要去这家餐厅的洗手间，需要通过一个宽阔的露台，Chase正想回餐厅时，他的去路被人挡住了。

  


“有事吗？”Chase状态不好，太阳穴突突地跳，不太耐烦地问。

  


大概叫大森的男人拄着装饰用的手杖，站在离Chase不远的地方，悠悠然开口：“没想到你能和那个大少爷走得这么近……甚至让他肯拿出私人时间陪你这种人用餐。”

  


“我不明白你的意思。”Chase满头雾水，皱眉，“我们好像不认识。”

  


露台上坐满了人，觥筹交错，人影晃动，Chase站在人们之中，却觉得自己像站在孤立无援的悬崖边上，前面是万丈深渊，身后是追着他的噩梦，他精神紧张，急切地想离开这里。

  


“我当然不可能和你认识！像你这样的人，一辈子都不可能进入我们这样的圈子吧？”大森举起黑色的拐杖，戳了戳Chase的肩膀，“我不管你是想通过这次机会从那位大少爷身上获得多少份额，但别来妨碍我，可以吗？”

  


“……莫名其妙。”Chase想起血、硝烟和枪管，受伤的女人和卡车的轰鸣，都是不好的回忆，他不自觉绷紧了神经，太阳穴隐隐作痛，神经拧紧，连视力都开始模糊。呼吸加速、心跳过快，肾上腺素急速分泌。

  


不妙极了。Chase踉跄着退后两步，紧紧按着自己的太阳穴。

  


“听好了，我不管你是哪个公司的，但这次的份额我志在必得，大家都是同行，行情如何，我想不用强调了吧？”叫大森的男人喋喋不休，说个不停，Chase最后一丝理智告诉他，这个男人大概认错人了。

  


但那都不重要了，Chase只知道自己头痛得厉害，过呼吸到马上就会死掉，而面前的男人嘈杂得令他想要暴怒，想抓住他的肩膀把他摔在地上，让男人永远闭上嘴。理智和冲动进行拉锯战，他的脑袋就像被人硬生生要扯成两半一样疼。

  


自己开口之后，靠着栏杆的年轻人再也没有说过话。这就意味着自己赢了吧？大森正沾沾自喜时，那个沉默寡言的青年大步朝他走来。

  


那青年杀气腾腾，像黑豹扑向猎物，一瞬间就扼住了大森的喉咙，另一只手扣住他的手腕，脚下一扫，将他按倒在地。

  


背脊接触地面发出大森自己都想不到的响声，直到火辣辣的痛感传遍全身，他才对自己的处境有了初步的认识，随后便是强烈的惊恐。

  


“你……你做什么？！想要威胁我吗？我可要报警了……”

  


青年的眼神像刀子，阴森森的，寒气逼人。

  


“你、别以为这样就能威胁我！”大森颤抖着抓住Chase的手腕，表情说不清是恐惧还是绝望，“我也是被逼上绝路了啊！这笔钱……这笔钱对我来说非常重要，拿不到的话——”

  


“我认为，是大森先生您失礼在先吧？”

  


诗岛刚不知何时站在了门口，少年尾巴上的十九岁，不笑时已经隐约能看出成熟大人的轮廓。诗岛刚靠在门框上，无奈叹息。Chase迟迟不回，就在他快等不下去时，有侍者匆匆告诉他，大森和Chase发生冲突了。

  


但没告诉他是这种冲突啊？！诗岛刚看到Chase果断利落地将某公司董事按在地上时，感觉自己头发又要少了。

  


几名侍者上前去把Chase拉开，他看上去还有些迷糊，踉跄着后退了几步，被侍者扶住。诗岛刚将Chase和大森隔开，凑近了看，Chase果然还没回神，按着太阳穴，一副迷茫的表情。

  


这个人，太会给他添麻烦了。诗岛刚想，他才该头痛，连串的小说剧情，就算诗岛大少爷再见多识广也想说一句饶了我吧。

  


“回神了。”他拍了拍Chase的脸——条件允许的话他其实是想直接对那张脸给上一拳的。

  


Chase的眼睛重新聚焦，诗岛刚白色的身影像一束光，以白色为中心，他模糊的视线逐渐清明起来。在剧烈的头痛中，Chase终于缓慢理清了自己刚刚做过的事情。

  


诗岛刚瞪他一眼，示意他“闪到一边去”，自知惹下不小麻烦的Chase乖乖低头，往旁边跨了一步，背着手不说话。

  


“大森先生……您的公司，没记错的话，欠了不少债吧？”诗岛刚居高临下地看着瘫坐在地上的男人，用食指和中指夹起大森递给他的白色名片，笑，“说起来，我之前听到了不少流言……好像是关于大森社长——赌博的事情？”

  


诗岛刚露出灿烂的笑容，椭圆型的眼睛微微眯起来，但眼神是冷硬的，叫大森打了个寒战。

  


“诗岛少爷，事情不是——”

  


“没关系，您不用特意向我解释。”诗岛刚打断他，“在私人时间来打扰我，想必您也花了不少功夫，出于好意，我本不想告诉您更多事情的，比如贵公司负债率过高，大概率无法继续合作的事情。”

  


“您来找到我，我原本还以为您是真心想要挽救公司，还想着帮您多说点好话呢。但听您的说法，这笔钱似乎是对‘您’来说十分重要，是吗？”诗岛刚的语气骤然降温，连笑容也一并消失不见，“如果是我的猜测有错，还请大森先生一定要指出来。但我可以先讲清楚，我平生，最讨厌的就是想要利用我的人。”

  


“……少爷……诗岛少爷！”大森颤抖着，“我真的已经走投无路了……再还不起欠债的话，我会——”

  


“连公款都拿去赌博的人，事到如今还想通过公司的名义继续从我这里要钱，你认为我会帮你吗？”诗岛刚不可置信，“我倒是可以帮您报警。”

  


“至于公司那边，想必您现在无暇关心，但我姑且多说两句吧。今天的事情，我一句也不会在决策会议上提起。贵公司能否拿到原占份额，就由正常的流程决定，诗岛财团对贵公司的方针不会有任何变化。您唯一的损失就是——被诗岛刚这个人拉进黑名单而已。”诗岛刚俯身凑近，直勾勾地看着大森的眼睛，“没什么大不了的损失，不是吗？”

  


他站起身，再不看大森一眼。

  


“回去了。”诗岛刚冲交警扬了扬下巴，让他头痛不已的问题交警老老实实地点头，跟在诗岛刚身后离开。

  



	3. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（3）

处理完这边的事情，接下来就是那个问题交警了。Chase的头痛还没有完全缓解，他的脸色明显差了许多，连嘴唇也煞白，比起揍他一顿，拉他回座位休息似乎更紧急。

  


Chase拒绝了过来扶他的侍者，跟着诗岛刚走回他们的座位。

  


晚饭彻底被打扰，烹饪得刚刚好的羊排也索然无味。主菜之后还有六道，诗岛刚第一次觉得时间如此漫长。他想起从一开始，Chase就警惕得过分，但他没往深处想，更没想到大森会玩这么一出，反倒让他下不了台。

  


“没事吧？”还是诗岛刚先开口了。

  


“我没事。抱歉。”Chase喝了点水，终于恢复如常，他低着头看盘里的羊排，轻声说，“这次，好像换我欠你人情了。”

  


“给我添麻烦了才是真的。”诗岛刚不满地嘀咕。他的抱怨也显得无力，没摸清楚Chase的状态是他的问题，怪大森，怪他自己，也没法怪Chase。

  


“但我还没明白，那个人为什么要和我搭话。”

  


“很明显吧？”诗岛刚无奈，“因为你的西装啊。”

  


Chase歪了歪头，露出无法理解的表情。

  


“你的西装太便宜了！”诗岛刚露出跟接Chase时如出一辙的嫌弃，“肉眼可见的便宜。所以被当成销售人员了吧？那个大森多半以为你是来谈生意的，他也是走投无路了，才会选择去找你的茬。”谁知道一找就找到最硬的。

  


Chase露出了完全无法理解事实的表情：“我的西装，看上去很便宜吗？”

  


“挺便宜的。”诗岛刚深以为然，反问Chase，“我记得警察厅给你们发西装的吧？”

  


“那是工作用的。这是我买的。”自己辛苦攒钱买的西装被人评价为便宜，曾经勤工俭学的人一时难以接受，表情霎时间严肃起来，看上去非常不能理解诗岛刚的说法。

  


“……别以我作为判断标准，当我没说过。”诗岛刚生怕扭曲交警的价值观，赶紧补充。

  


Chase点点头，配合地转移了话题：“那个男人，还有公司的事，没问题吗？”

  


“不是什么大事。本来，他们公司想拿到经销份额就很难的。”诗岛刚说，“你给我带来的问题比较大。”在高级餐厅里，自己带的客人当场撂倒一个人，要怎么赔礼道歉才是个问题。

  


“不过，那么简单就能把人制服，你也真够厉害了。”

  


“是个意外。”Chase看上去并不太高兴，转移了话题，“那么短的时间就能推断出他的真实想法，你也很厉害。”

  


“毕竟我是天才嘛。”诗岛刚干笑。他又被诚挚的Chase添了一回堵。Chase真的听不出他是在讽刺吗？诗岛刚决定不再纠结这个问题，既然他夸自己，那自己就说谢谢，以免早死。

  


“你会自称天才吗。”

  


“不是，因为我就是天才啊。”Chase扑克脸里隐藏的些许不可思议让诗岛刚十分不服气，他坦然地对Chase的孤陋寡闻表示了惊讶，“别告诉我你从不看新闻。”

  


Chase点点头：“很久不看。”

  


对Chase抱有期望是他的问题。诗岛刚再次确认了这条真理。他拿出手机，戳戳点点后，将某个新闻网站的报道拉出来：“这个报道你也没看过吧？”

  


新闻报道的版头是诗岛刚的照片，大概内容就是介绍这位半年前突然回国的贵公子大少爷。跳级读完本科课程且法律和生物科技双学位的天才，摩托车赛车手、空手道段位持有者、精通多国语言，一回国便担任起某分公司的运营工作云云，履历金光闪闪，随便哪一个都能唬得普通人望而却步。

  


诗岛刚得意洋洋：“怎么样？”

  


“很厉害。”Chase的夸奖也平平板板，丝毫听不出赞赏的意思。他浏览到最底，发现一张中年男人的照片，似乎是个外国人，留着小胡子，戴金丝框眼镜，照片旁边写着“诗岛财团实际控股人”。

  


“你和雾子是混血儿吗？”

  


“什么？”诗岛刚莫名其妙，“为什么这么问？”

  


“这个人，不是你父亲吗？”Chase指着那名外国人。

  


诗岛刚噗嗤一声，笑：“你认错了，这个人是库里姆，我和他没有血缘关系。只是有各种原因在内，现在诗岛财团由他控股而已。”他的脸色一瞬间就阴沉下去，眉毛压得极低，眼神比Chase见过的任何一次都要冰冷。诗岛刚不自觉捏紧刀叉，指关节都泛白，他的声音愤怒、轻蔑，甚至说得上是仇恨：“我没有父亲。”

  


“抱歉。”空气凝固了几秒后，Chase说，“我似乎提了不该问的话题。”

  


诗岛刚这才回神，发觉自己似乎有些失态。他清了清嗓子，把那些原本不该向任何人提起的事情压回心里，变回平时的诗岛刚：“是我失态了。”

  


Chase看着诗岛刚，似乎有些担心。

  


“没什么大不了的。”诗岛刚摆摆手，避开Chase的眼神，“我在车上不也提了不该问的话题吗？扯平了。”

  


Chase点点头，认真地说：“我家里人互相之间都没有血缘关系。”

  


“什么？”诗岛刚没反应过来，Chase看着他，点点头，让他更加迷惑。天才程序员和Chase大眼瞪小眼，好一会儿，诗岛刚才回过味来，“你不会是在安慰我吧……？”

  


Chase用力点头。

  


他语气死板，面不改色，诗岛刚不禁感叹自己天赋过人，随口一问居然真能猜对。除此之外，诗岛刚不禁好奇起Chase究竟接受过什么样的家庭教育，他实在想象不出什么样的家人才能把Chase教成纯天然的AI。

  


“我可以问一下你家人的事吗？”吃了太多随便提问的亏，诗岛刚一改之前的态度，对Chase用起了礼貌问句，以免不小心又提了什么不能说的问题。

  


“我们是在同一个福利院长大的。”果然，开口就是标准的悲惨身世模板，诗岛刚差点被羊排呛到，Chase一皱眉，问，“你怎么了？”

  


“没事……”诗岛刚连忙摆摆手，“你不想说的话不用勉强。”

  


“我不勉强。”Chase也终于意识到他们相互之间互戳痛处的次数超标，特意多问了一句，“你有什么不能听的吗？”

  


为什么自己要反过来被关心？诗岛刚的思考力已经快麻木了：“那你想说就说吧。”

  


“已经说完了。”Chase说，“我家里除了人很奇怪之外，都很普通。”

  


“好吧。”诗岛刚放弃在Chase的逻辑中寻找出路的愚蠢做法，对Chase的评价深以为然，“我感受到你家人有多奇怪了。”毕竟能把你养得这么奇怪还真不是一般家庭能做到的。诗岛刚把后半句吞回肚子里。

  


光论食物的话，这顿法餐无可挑剔，但诗岛刚完全说不出“尽兴”这个词，一顿晚饭的时间，诗岛刚感觉自己就像在拍连续剧。然后，唯一能确定的就是，Chase确实是个怪人。

  


从冷盘开始，他们的交谈再次中断。诗岛刚只顾埋头吃东西，看了一眼时间，晚上八点，回家还能赶赶实验报告。Chase也不再说话，他偶尔抬头看诗岛刚一眼，又低下头继续对付盘中的食材。诗岛刚从Chase不断放慢的刀叉运作频率中读出了一丝“欲言又止”，不禁感叹自己察言观色的技能托Chase的福，在短短两个小时内成倍数提高，如果说社交是他要面对的副本，Chase一定是魔王级别，刷过Chase这个副本的人都会所向披靡。

  


“你有什么要说的吗？”

  


Chase停下动作，说出自己经过深思熟虑才得出的结论：“我想请你吃饭。”

  


“哦。为什么呢？”诗岛刚一点也不惊讶，他感觉自己快要跟上Chase的节奏了。

  


“今天我给你添了很多麻烦吧？按照你的规矩，我应该请你吃饭。”Chase说，“或者，有什么可以帮你的我都会做。”

  


“逃罚金不可以。”Chase补充。

  


诗岛刚很想说算了，但想必死死盯着自己的Chase绝不会同意。自己之前的坚持似乎是现世报，逞一时能要让Chase接下他的人情债，他偏偏忘了人情从来只有欠来欠去的份，从没人能拍着胸脯说“我们两不相欠”。

  


这反而难倒诗岛刚了。考虑到交警的财力，他根本没想过能从交警那儿拿到等价的回报，而交警财力范围内的，他好像全都不缺。仔细想想好像警局食堂可以接受，但隔三岔五去警察局蹭饭，总让诗岛刚觉得不太吉利，虽然食堂的炸鸡确实味道不错……

  


诗岛刚灵光一闪，右手握拳，敲在左手掌心：“炸鸡。”

  


Chase歪头，听诗岛刚说下去。

  


“上次你说过要推荐炸鸡店给我的吧？”诗岛刚说，“就那个了。”

  


Chase想想，确实有这么一回事，这个要求对于他来说完全等于举手之劳：“可以，下次带你去。”生怕大少爷对平民炸鸡店的卫生和环境产生怀疑，他特意补充道：“那家店很干净，就在游乐园旁边，不是什么可疑的地方。”

  


“噗——”诗岛刚笑出来，“我也没说过那里可疑吧？”听到Chase说游乐园，诗岛刚的眼睛又亮起来，“游乐园啊……”

  


“你喜欢游乐园吗？”

  


“谈不上喜欢。”诗岛刚耸耸肩，“毕竟没去过。”

  


“我也没去过。”

  


诗岛刚点点头：“我猜也是。一看就知道你是没朋友的人。”

  


Chase没有说话，算是默认了诗岛刚的评价。他小口小口地吃光甜品，将勺子放下，对诗岛刚说：“那么，有时间的时候一定打我电话。”

  


“好吧。”诗岛刚将刀叉并排放在碟上，轻手轻脚地擦嘴，“不过我不能保证时限。”

  


“没关系，我会记得的。”Chase摸遍全身的口袋，发现自己今天完全是空手出门，甚至连钱包也忘记带。他垂下头，长而卷曲的睫毛遮住一半眼睛，“我好像没有什么证据可以给你。”

  


Chase真的在严格遵守自己上次随口胡诌的“规矩”——该不会所有的一切，人情饭、还人情债，这个人都是第一次做吧？诗岛刚觉得不可思议的同时，想到Chase今天的精神紧张，萌生了淡淡的负罪感：看起来，好像就是他一直拖着Chase走一样。

  


“不用啦，那是我随口说的。”想通这一点后，非常容易心软的少年霎时间放宽了对Chase的标准，连语气都比之前缓和点。他又摸出一张名片，不同的是，这次诗岛刚拿出随身携带的钢笔，将名片上的电话号码划掉，重新写下一串号码。

  


“打这个电话吧。”他把名片递给Chase，“我的私人电话。”

  


“好。”Chase点点头，郑重地将名片放进胸前的口袋里，“另一顿饭，有时间我会告诉你的。”

  


几经波折的晚餐结束，诗岛刚打电话叫了司机。Chase本想自己回去，却被诗岛刚拦下了。请客当然要请到位，更何况，虽然诗岛刚没问，但在露台上时，Chase状态很差，诗岛刚还记得清清楚楚。

  


“我可不敢让你一个人回去，要是你又头痛在路上晕倒了怎么办？”诗岛刚不由分说，强硬地支使Chase跟他一起上车。

  


“那是意外。”Chase说这话时又看向窗外，诗岛刚注意到他今天第一次握紧了拳头，“不会发生第二次了。”

  


又有什么隐情。但诗岛刚不打算再问，人多多少少有点秘密，相互心照不宣才是最好的。现实一点，他们今天相互戳到痛处的次数太多了，再深入下去，实在不适合他们这两个既不是朋友也不是其他关系的人。反正总有一天他们都会变成躺在对方通讯录里的一串数字，几年甚至十几年都不会相互问候，彼此的事情还是知道得越少越好。

  


诗岛刚把Chase丢在公寓楼下。Chase一直等到迈巴赫转上马路才解锁进门，坐电梯上十楼，打开自家的门锁。

  


衣服早就洗完了，Chase脱下西装外套，丢进衣篓——这次他记得先把诗岛刚的名片拿出来，放进钱包里。他把夏天的制服们全部晾起来，倒在熟悉的沙发上时，紧绷一晚上的神经才真正放松。

  


水晶吊灯闪烁的灯光、刀叉和碗碟碰撞的声音、穿华服的男女们走动的身影，无一不让他的神经紧紧地绷成一根欲断的弦，那个叫大森的男人更像突然挂在弦上的巨石，就差一点，那根弦就会被狠狠地扯断。

  


他窝在沙发上，没有开灯，只有东京夜景的灯光透过窗帘的缝隙落在他脚边，晦暗不清。几乎只住上班族和主妇的公寓，一旦超过晚上十点就安静到听得见风声。Chase只有在这样的环境里才能松懈下来。

  


一旦松懈，疲惫感便如潮水般涌上，他的太阳穴又开始胀痛，上下眼皮直打架，催促他赶快进入梦乡。

  


如果没有诗岛刚突然出现，今天他在露台上大概会闯出大祸来。Chase二十四年来从没有过的糟糕感觉，都挤在近半年内时时刻刻骚扰着他。

  


算算时间又该去复诊，Chase拿出手机，给主治医生发去约定时间的短信。马上要睡着前，他又爬起来，从钱包里摸出诗岛刚的名片，将手写的号码输进新建联系人，在姓名那里填上“诗岛刚”三个字，才终于撑不住，沉沉睡去。

  


Chase连倒好几天夜班，才轮到一次正常工作时间。提着垃圾出门时，刚好遇见邻居家的阿姨。Chase沉默寡言，不苟言笑，但耐不住长得好看，就算永远板着一张扑克脸，阿姨们也忍不住经常聊聊天再送他点小菜。

  


哎呀，那张脸，又单纯，又野兽，不得了。邻居阿姨跟楼下阿姨聊天时感叹。

  


“小Chase，终于不上夜班啦？”邻居阿姨的热情一如既往，等电梯时，跟Chase寒暄起来。

  


Chase只点头。他刚搬过来时被一栋公寓的主妇关照得不厌其烦，无奈之下只能求助于某个家里人，那人言简意赅，教他如果有女性搭话寒暄的话，只需要点头摇头，什么都不说。成功一次之后他尝到甜头，严格执行，终于能正常地走在公寓里上下班。

  


“是不是瘦了呀？你们警察辛苦，你还年轻，要好好爱护身体才行呀！”

  


点头。

  


“说起来，那天来接小Chase的车，贵的很呐！那个车可不是我们这种一般人买得起的。”阿姨回想起迈巴赫的英姿，连连感叹，在电梯里压低声音问他，“是你朋友吗？”

  


“不是。”Chase不点头了，“认识而已。”

  


阿姨了然地点点头，又说：“不过认识也很厉害啦！像我们，连见一次的机会都没有呢！”

  


Chase又点头。

  


他僵硬地听邻居阿姨滔滔不绝地讲家长里短，机械地点头，实际上一句话都没听进去。电梯走到二楼时，他的手机突然响了，Chase一看来电显示，巧的很，就是刚刚才被认定为不是朋友的诗岛刚。

  


电话只响了两声就被挂断了。Chase回拨，对面却不接。出了电梯，他才收到一条短信：［打错了，不好意思。］

  


猜想诗岛刚可能不方便接电话，Chase丢完垃圾之后，也用短信回复：［没关系。有时间的话，记得联系我。］

  


诗岛刚没再回复他。Chase把手机放进包里，去停车场骑他的摩托。

  


到达办公室，Chase还没来得及坐下，手机的短信提示音又响起来。

  


诗岛刚。

  


他拿起手机看一眼，诗岛刚只给他发了一个句号。

  


还没来得及回复，新的信息弹跳出来：［发错了。］

  


Chase放下手机，不到两分钟，提示音再度响起。又是一个句号。

  


俗话说事不过三，纵使Chase再神经大条也能感觉到诗岛刚绝对不是发错了，相信诗岛刚发错两次，还不如相信这是他心血来潮的恶作剧。

  


他打字过去：［有什么事吗？］

  


［没事，我发错了。］好一会儿过去，对面回复。

  


［有什么事吗？］Chase又发。

  


又好一会儿，诗岛刚回复：［……你连短信都这么像ai自动发送吗？］

  


［有什么事吗？］他锲而不舍地发出第三条相同的短信，没等到回复，因为诗岛刚打通了他的电话。

  


“你是笨蛋吗？哪有人会反反复复发同一条短信！机器人吗你？！”电话那头的大少爷喊，“搞什么短信骚扰啊？！”

  


“是你骚扰我在先。”Chase纠正他。

  


电话那头的人一时无话可说。

  


“所以，有什么事吗？”

  


诗岛刚在电话那头叹气，放缓的声音里听上去有些疲惫：“就当我发错了，不好吗？”

  


“你……”连Chase都能听出诗岛刚不对劲，十九岁的大少爷生气的时候都活力满格，像只精力过剩的白猫一样上窜下跳，但却从来没有像这样疲惫过，Chase眉头紧蹙，追问道，“发生了什么？”

  


诗岛刚这次沉默了很久很久，久到Chase以为他已经把电话丢下跑掉，再也不会回答自己的问题。即便如此，Chase依旧举着手机，默默等待诗岛刚说话。

  


布料摩擦的声音，诗岛刚似乎站在空旷的室内，Chase能听见他走动，然后大概在哪里坐下。

  


“没什么，就是，最近做实验太累了。”再度开口，诗岛刚稍微提高音量，让自己听上去和平时一样，“我们导师可烦人啦，简直不把人当人用，一天十二个小时的实验谁受得了嘛！”

  


“是这样吗？”Chase稍稍松了口气，仍不忘多叮嘱一句，“如果有什么事，记得及时跟雾子说。”

  


诗岛刚一声嗤笑，低声说：“最后居然是你来关心我吗？”

  


“你说什么？”隔着电波，Chase没听清诗岛刚说了什么。

  


“没什么，自言自语罢了。”诗岛刚说，“你在上班吧？我要回实验室了。”

  


“好。”知道诗岛刚看不见，但Chase仍然习惯性地点头，“记得有时间联系我。”

  


“知道了，复读机吗你。”诗岛刚好像恢复了常态，抱怨着结束了这个电话。

  


Chase盯着手机，若有所思地站了许久，才将手机倒扣在桌面上，打开电脑，开始整理他的值班报告。


	4. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（4）

“恢复得不错，但是，会产生刺激的地方少去，如果出现神经紧张的情况，记得及时吃药。”医生把病历本还给Chase，叮嘱他，“最重要的，别勉强自己，多出去走走，放轻松一点，好吗？”  


医科大学附属医院总是人来人往，即使是工作日上午，医院里仍能看见坐在走廊上打点滴的病人，医生和护士匆匆忙忙地在走廊上穿行。Chase请了半天假来复查，好在他最近状态不错，没多花时间，从诊断室出来正好赶上饭点，他思索着是随便找个饭店解决，还是骑车回警局赶食堂的午饭。  


他拿着手机回雾子的短信，埋头快步向前走，差点在拐角处和别人撞个满怀。  


一抬头，穿白色长风衣的少年戴着框架眼镜，两只手都放在风衣口袋里，一副非常不想和Chase打招呼的样子。  


Chase后知后觉，看着戴眼镜的小少爷，毫无感情地“啊”了一声。  


啊个鬼哦。诗岛刚皮笑肉不笑地问：“为什么在这里也能遇到你？巧合也能巧到这种地步啊？”  


“能。”Chase给诗岛刚分析，“这家医院是久瑠间管辖内最大的，加上流感多发，看病的概率增加，因此，在这里偶遇的可能性，其实很高。”  


诗岛刚嘴角一抽，无奈地捂住半张脸：“你真的很不会说话。”  


Chase不解。  


“虽然我是无所谓啦，但普遍情况下偶遇认识的人，被问到‘这是不是巧合’的时候，不会有人直接说这是概率问题吧？”诗岛刚推了推眼镜，说。  


“是这样吗。那，应该怎么说？”  


“这个……”诗岛刚循循善诱，“至少，说缘分啊，见到你很高兴啊，都可以嘛。”  


“我知道了。”Chase现学现用，对诗岛刚说，“见到你很高兴。”  


诗岛刚还是不乐意：“你要是不高兴的话，就别硬说高兴。”  


“这样也不行。”Chase皱眉，“那什么时候才能用？”  


“当然是你真的很高兴的时候啊。”诗岛刚不敢相信，睁大眼睛，“别告诉我你活了这么多年从来没有高兴过。”  


Chase思索一会儿，才认真地点头，说：“我知道了，下次会的。”他打量诗岛刚，问：“来看病吗？”  


诗岛刚指了指医院办公区，说：“我家和医院有医疗器械上的合作，这儿离我学校挺近，上午没课，过来看一眼。”  


Chase根据地理位置简单推理，一下就知道了诗岛刚的大学：“你在X大读书？”  


“修士在读。你来看病？”他眼尖地发现了Chase手上的病历本，问道。  


见Chase点头肯定，诗岛刚促狭地笑：“你和医院也太不搭调了。我还以为你从来不会生病。”  


“我当然会生病。”Chase不知为何，总觉得少年在嘲笑他。他一本正经地掰着手指数，流感、热伤风、还有因公骨折，当刑警的时候，一年也要进好几次医院。  


诗岛刚赶紧打断他，说我开玩笑的，生怕交警真从小时候出生开始一件一件地数给自己听。见交警闭上嘴巴，他才松了口气。  


“实验还忙吗？”交警问，“你好像没精神。”  


“我？”诗岛刚很是意外，“你这算是在关心我？”  


这算是关心吗？Chase有些迷茫，只是看见诗岛刚黑眼圈比上次见面时更重，话从心里冒出来，他便这么说了：“不知道。”  


诗岛刚用鼻子哼笑一声，别过半张脸：“居然要被毫无关系的人关心，我也是够没出息的。”眼镜镜片反射的冷光遮住了诗岛刚的视线。诗岛刚和往常一样，将自己打理得光鲜亮丽，腰背挺拔，白色的风衣一尘不染，每一根头发丝都梳理得整整齐齐，站在医院的走廊里也会有年轻小护士忍不住多看两眼。但Chase只觉得诗岛刚看起来很狼狈，说不出个所以然，套用他刑警前辈的话，叫警察的直觉。  


“你不是因为实验烦恼吧。”原刑警的职业病作祟，看见反常的地方，Chase就忍不住要探究下去。  


“和你无关吧？”诗岛刚突然恼怒起来，拔腿就走，“我要走了。”  


果然如此。Chase的猜想在本人处得到证实。在诗岛刚转身离开前，Chase抓住了他的手臂。  


交警力气一如既往，像把钳子紧紧箍住诗岛刚，大少爷怎么也甩不开，扭过头去，怒：“做什么？”  


“想请你吃饭。”  


“……什么？”  


“去吃炸鸡吧。”Chase说，“医生说，神经紧张的时候需要放松。”  


“哪里的哪位医生给你的歪理啊？”  


“我的主治医生。”  


“……那也只是针对你而已！”诗岛刚终于把Chase的手扒了下来，他退后一步拉开距离，不耐烦地说，“别管我。”  


“雾子担心你了。”Chase打出最后一张底牌，“她问我，你最近是不是有什么异常。我答应过雾子，要关照你。”  


听到姐姐名字的诗岛刚愣了愣，冷冰冰的表情融化了大半截，想到姐姐担心的样子，眉毛一耷拉，变回纠结的少年模样，双手紧握成拳头，又缓缓放开。雾子会问到Chase那里，就证明所有跟诗岛刚有关的人都问过一圈，仍然没有任何头绪，只能寄希望于有过几面之缘和一次饭局的交警。  


问Chase能有什么用呢？不通人情世故的交警连诗岛刚在哪里住都不知道。诗岛刚猜想他姐姐应该也知道这个道理，但无可奈何，诗岛刚看上去是个人缘绝佳的社交好手，实际上连称得上朋友的人都没有，除了家里的管家、姐姐和准姐夫、名义上姐弟二人的监护人库里姆和哈雷博士外，知道他私人手机号码的人都只有Chase这一个。  


“至少别让雾子担心。”Chase说，“你不是那么莽撞的人吧。”  


“你又知道我什么了……”又反过来被Chase说教了，诗岛刚不甘心地嘀咕。但在Chase低沉的声音中，他稍微冷静下来。如果不赶快调整状态的话，雾子肯定会更加担心他。  


见诗岛刚恢复冷静，像在思索什么似的，Chase趁热打铁，又问：“那么，吃炸鸡吗？”  


“吃。”诗岛刚回答得不假思索，脸却扭到一边去，声音闷闷的，“你请客，我要点最贵的。”  


“可以。”Chase露出极淡的笑意。  


两人排队半小时有余，数了数，前面终于只剩三个人。诗岛刚起初还觉得新奇，十分钟不到，就不耐烦地原地打转。  


Chase倒是习以为常，他随着队伍一点一点挪动，看上去对排队轻车熟路。  


“有这个时间，我策划初案都拟好了！”诗岛刚忙惯了，不找点事做就浑身难受，浪费整整半小时只为了买垃圾食品这种事他更是无法理解。  


即便如此，Chase把菜单递给他时，大少爷仍然很快就露出了充满好奇和期待的开怀表情。  


Chase像个保镖一样直直地站在诗岛刚身边，视线往左一转，落在诗岛刚身上。  


大少爷此时正一边感叹物价的便宜一边认真考虑自己要吃什么炸鸡，虽然最贵的看上去不错，但加满芝士的也很新奇。少年咬着下嘴唇，右手摸了摸下巴，像是在考虑什么生死存亡的大事，眼睛里流露出的却全是对新事物的憧憬。  


诗岛刚是个矛盾体。他能露出像现在这样天真无邪的表情，可冷下脸来说话也是一瞬间的事情。和Chase不同。Chase好像生下来就感情迟钝，我行我素地长到二十四岁也没怎么学会正确表达感情。于是诗岛刚这个活生生的例子就显得格外新奇，他好像有很多面，但Chase没办法像惯常分析罪犯和证人那样分析诗岛刚，因为每一个诗岛刚看上去都是发自内心地在表达自己的情感。  


Chase好奇的视线不加掩饰，成功干扰了认真点餐的诗岛刚。白风衣的少年抬起头，警戒地问：“你看什么？”  


Chase抿嘴思考，回答：“人类的感情好复杂。”  


“你不也是人类吗？”诗岛刚眉毛都打成一个结，上下打量Chase一番，“莫名其妙。”  


诗岛刚纠结到正式点餐也没想好是要豪华招牌套餐还是巨无霸芝士套餐，Chase本想两个都点，矜持的大少爷立马摆摆手说哎呀我吃不完，埋头盯着菜单，继续纠结。后面的队伍越排越长，最后，交警终于忍不住了，说，有双拼。  


“有双拼你怎么不早说！”在点餐处纠结了五分钟的诗岛刚觉得丢人极了，涨红了脸质问Chase。  


“因为你没问。”交警回答。  


诗岛刚捂脸，欲言又止地抬起手，又放下，说：“你说得有道理。”  


和Chase说话不快乐，还是吃炸鸡比较快乐。  


都说食物能解决一切烦恼，诗岛刚深以为然。酥脆的面衣只需咬一口，皮与肉之间的油脂便跑进嘴里，腌制过的鸡肉香气四溢，松软可口。诗岛刚偏爱清淡，但偶尔换口味，裹挟着油与盐的厚重芝士也能让他眼前一亮。  


“好吃。”诗岛刚由衷地感叹。不需要注意餐桌礼仪，他也就学着邻桌的中学生那样，筷子一夹便把整块炸鸡放进嘴里，还有些未褪婴儿肥的脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，像仓鼠一样。  


诗岛刚更惊讶的是大份炸鸡双拼居然两千日元不到，简直就是白送：“现在物价真便宜。”  


要交水电物业费，还要把钱攒起来留给老家翻修房子的公务员抿嘴不语，心里冒出非常罕见的情感。  


有钱人，真讨厌啊。Chase想。  


诗岛刚多要了一杯可乐，靠在椅背上等Chase吃完。他说吃不完就真的吃不完，芝士炸鸡和招牌炸鸡各剩一半，全部推给Chase解决。  


口腹之欲被满足的快乐稍稍减退，诗岛刚心里那种深切的压力又涌上来。他咬着吸管，嘴角往下撇，表情沉下去。  


“再来一份？”Chase问。  


“不用了，谢谢。”诗岛刚咬着牙拒绝。Chase有时候十分敏锐，虽然没什么用，因为这个木头人根本不知道什么叫正确应对。他的逻辑简单粗暴，如果有人说今天吃了炸鸡心情不错，那么Chase一定会认为无论什么烦恼，只要一直吃炸鸡就会好了。  


荒唐的同时又好笑，如果所有烦恼都是炸鸡能解决的就好了，那么世界上一定不会有烦恼。  


“……你不问我吗？”诗岛刚脱口而出之后便后悔，他先提到，就好像在向Chase示弱，独来独往的大少爷从不示弱。  


“你不想说，我问你，也没有意义。”Chase吞下一块炸鸡，回答，“既然你没有向任何人提过，当然也没有特意告诉我的必要。”  


“而且，你是坚信自己的选择正确才走到今天的吧。那么，你只需要相信自己就可以了。”Chase说，“等你认为向别人倾诉正确时，再说也不迟。”  


单线程逻辑简单粗暴，诗岛刚差点就哑口无言：“你好像很相信我似的。”  


只是一句还嘴式的话，诗岛刚其实并没有认真回答。但Chase认真地抬起头和他对视，说：“我是很相信你。”平板的语气理所当然，天经地义。  


诗岛刚心里的犹豫被Chase台风般摧毁了，先是惊讶，接着他的处理程序就进入了死循环：“为什么你这么肯定？我们见面，算上这次也不过四次。”  


“是。但不妨碍我相信你。”Chase停顿几秒，说，“警察的直觉。”  


少年对上交警冷硬的深灰色眼睛，Chase的感情波动是一条没有起伏的直线，但正因为这样，认定的事情都不需要理由，只是认定了之后就这么坚持而已。  


诗岛刚轻笑出声，他肩膀放松下来，但眉毛依旧拧成一团，表情半悲半喜。太复杂了，超出Chase理解的范围。他撑着额头，把脸埋进手掌。Chase坐在他对面，沉默着，等诗岛刚开口，或是永远不开口  


“你之前提过，说你是福利院长大的，对吗？”诗岛刚没有抬头。  


“对。”  


“你……从来没想过去找亲生父母吗？”  


“想过。”Chase说，“但现在不想了。”  


“可……一般都会在意的吧？想知道生下自己的人到底是什么样子。”  


Chase摇头：“我并不在意生下我的究竟是什么人。我现在有家人，是他们让我知道，家族这一概念并不受血缘束缚，这就够了。”  


“是吗？是这样吗？”诗岛刚若有所思，他想到什么，表情有刹那间的明亮，但很快又灰暗下去，变成一声低低的叹息，“我果然很没出息。”他低头，视线放在桌面上，但眼神空落落的，什么也没有映出来。这样的表情只维持了很短的时间，诗岛刚很快又恢复原样。  


Chase想，今天应该不会有其他对话发生了。  


要走的时候两个人都显得有些低落，诗岛刚勉强打起精神，站起来：“总之，今天麻烦你了。”不能说炸鸡一点用都没有，只是他心里那片密林长了很多年，一时半会儿，谁也没法根除。  


Chase点点头，也站起来。伸手去拿提包时，随手放在包上的病历本顺着帆布面滑下去，掉在榻榻米上一磕，顺势落在地面上摊开。  


诗岛刚离得近，弯腰便捡起来，他无意窥探别人的隐私，但第一页顶上的诊断结果未经允许就进入了他的视线。诗岛刚看见那行字，下意识愣了愣，才反应过来自己似乎看到了不该看的东西，赶紧合上病历本递给Chase。  


“抱歉，我会忘了的。”  


“没事。”Chase把病历本放进提包，“我并没想刻意向谁隐瞒。”  


诗岛刚点点头，提高音量。语气轻快起来：“哎，反正大家多多少少都会有秘密，而且，我对你的事也一点不感兴趣。”  


他看着Chase，朝门口努了努嘴：“走吧。”  


他们并排站在马路边上，一言不发。诗岛刚在等司机，而Chase在等公交。  


Chase的电话响起，他看了一眼来电显示，接通：“进之介。”  


听到熟悉的名字，诗岛刚眼神动了动，但良好的教养和本能相反，他不动声色地往旁边挪了一步，走到听不见电话的地方。  


“我在炸鸡店。接我？有什么事吗？……是吗？嗯，好，我在路边上等你。”  


等Chase挂了电话，诗岛刚才挪回原来的位置，依旧一言不发。  


他原本以为自家司机会先到，谁知红色轿车在那之前稳稳地停在了路边。高瘦挺拔的刑警摇下车窗，冲Chase招手。  


“哟，进哥。”诗岛刚笑嘻嘻地凑上前去，对刑警挥挥手。  


“刚？”泊进之介狐疑地看看诗岛刚再看看Chase，奇怪，“怎么你们俩凑到一堆了？”  


“巧合啦巧合。”诗岛刚暼一眼Chase，交警仍然是老样子，对前同事点了点头算作问候，没说一句话，诗岛刚故意凑到进之介跟前说悄悄话，声音却大得足够让Chase听清楚，“他超——级难相处的。”  


进之介苦笑：“你还是老样子啊，现在回学校吗？”  


“没错，下午有实验。”  


“我送你吧，顺路。”  


“不用啦，我叫司机了。”诗岛刚笑着把手撑在车门上，“你们是公务吧？不用管我这个平民百姓。”  


“嚯，平民百姓，大少爷你是越来越敢说了。”进之介打趣道，“那我们不打扰大少爷啦。”  


“记得周末回家吃饭。姐姐说周末她亲自下厨，亲！自！”诗岛刚不甘示弱，拉长了声音，“这是为什么呢？”  


刑警剧烈咳嗽起来，拳头遮遮掩掩地挡在嘴边，脸却一路红到耳根。  


诗岛刚得逞地开怀大笑，拍拍刑警的肩膀：“不逗你啦，你们快走吧。”  


Chase乖乖拉开后座的门，上车前不忘跟诗岛刚打个招呼：“我先走了。”  


“嗯。”对待Chase时就难以露出轻快的笑容，诗岛刚表情僵了僵，挥挥手，示意他快走。  


他目送红色轿车离开，伸了个懒腰，背着手在路边打转，等待司机来接他。人一走，诗岛刚不由得又想起Chase诊断书上那行小字，理智告诉他无论出于交情还是出于礼节，他都该把自己看见的内容给忘掉，但越是想，那行字就越是在他面前挥之不去。  


诊断结果是PTSD，创伤后应激障碍。  


怪不得那天在餐厅，Chase反应会那么大，早知道就不该带Chase去那么热闹的地方吃饭，平白无故惹出一大堆事来。诗岛刚想，可Chase应该比谁都清楚自己的状态，即便如此他也选择主动赴约吗？  


“和我又有什么关系……”诗岛刚烦躁地抓抓头发，决定把这件事抛到脑后去。  


“进之介。”快到警视厅时，沉默许久的Chase问，“是那个案子有进展了吗？”  


“没错。”进之介表情严肃，“查一起枪｜击案时，我们用遗留在现场的子弹壳做了弹道测试。”  


“是之前，击中过你的枪。”  


进之介的话像惊雷，Chase一瞬间绷紧了身体，握紧双拳，眼神凛冽：“他在哪里？”  


“你冷静一点。”进之介只怕刺激到Chase，连忙安抚他，“还在追查中……所以才特意让你回来帮忙的，探监只有你去，才能问出东西吧。”  


“是吗。我知道了。”Chase绷紧的身体放松，他脑海里的硝烟与血挥之不去，好像连后脑的伤都开始刺痛。他倒靠在座椅上，缓缓吐出压迫在胸腔里的空气。他的双手依旧紧紧握成拳头，直到掌心传来强烈的痛感、他修得短短的指甲都在手掌心留下印记时，才颤抖着放开。  



	5. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（5）

Chase作为特殊证人被排进行动组，他要做的事情其实很简单。半年前他参与的最后一起案件——恶性抢劫，两名案犯在逃，剩下抓捕归案的那名，经过交涉，只同意和Chase见面。

  


行动组开会完毕，决定第二天就申请让Chase去探监。

  


“回到久违的搜查一课，感觉怎么样？”会议结束后，进之介收拾好资料，走到Chase面前。

  


“老样子。”Chase环视会议室，呆过两年多的地方生出久违的亲切感，让他表情柔和了些。

  


“明天拜托你了。这次机会难得，我们争取一举拿下。”进之介拍拍Chase的肩膀。

  


“不说这个，你和刚又怎么凑到一堆去了？”进之介一下班就原形毕露，懒懒散散地在Chase身边坐下，饶有兴趣地拆开一颗牛奶糖的包装纸，“我是知道你抓过他违章，雾子还特意把刚那小子拎到交通课给你道歉了吧？”

  


本想就事情如何发展到这一步的全盘托出，Chase思绪梳理到第二次抓到诗岛刚违章，想起他和诗岛刚还有一个未完成的保密约定：关于诗岛刚如何嚣张地开着面前这位刑警的车在公路上超速的。Chase虽然觉得不太厚道，但和诗岛刚有约在先，想了想，吐出两个字：“巧合。”

  


Chase一贯言简意赅，进之介没有多想，接着说：“那小子挺厉害吧？我第一次见他的时候，不得了惨啦，我和小究查案呢，他从二楼上一个空翻就跳下来，嘴巴一张，就把我们刚查到线索全理清楚了。后来不知道用什么方法，比小究先黑进了嫌疑人的电脑，可把小究气得不轻。不过后来，因为妨碍公务被我们带回去训了。刚那家伙，看上去嬉皮笑脸的，背地里鬼点子多着呢。”

  


嬉皮笑脸……Chase回想，诗岛刚在他面前，好像从来没有过进之介形容的表情：“和我印象里……有点不同。”应该更有攻击性一点，骄傲的、疏远的，就算偶尔露出开怀的表情，也带着朦胧的距离感。但绝不会有进之介口中那么肆无忌惮——诗岛刚原来还有他没见过的样子。

  


Chase心里有点堵，说不上来什么感觉，硬要说的话像机车的油箱见底，突然被抽光力气。

  


“怎么啦？”见Chase走神，进之介在他眼前挥了挥手，“怎么突然一副很失落的表情？”

  


“失落？”Chase有些意外，“我看上去很失落吗？”

  


“可失落了，像被没收了三天的奶糖那种失落。”进之介点头。

  


“是这样吗。”忽略掉进之介个人主义极强的比喻手法，Chase低下头，认真思考起来，“为什么会失落呢？”

  


“不，这种事就算问我我也不知道啦。”泊进之介的回答Chase没有听见，死板的交警一旦陷入思考就像当机，谁也不理。进之介只能叹口气，拖着Chase去自己的办公室。

  


诗岛雾子难得不加班，今天的晚餐厨房就特意多做了点雾子爱吃的。诗岛刚回家便从餐桌上嗅出了不寻常，故意躲在餐厅大门背后，在雾子进来时，“哇！”地一下，把姐姐吓了一大跳。诗岛刚黏糊糊地挂在雾子身上，拉长声音叫“姐姐”，笑出两个小小的酒窝。

  


“你真的是……”雾子对这个弟弟又爱又气，“多大个人啦？快下来。”

  


“因为，好久没跟姐姐一起吃饭了嘛。”诗岛刚笑嘻嘻地入座，“不管多大，姐姐就是姐姐。”防卫省的秘书总是加班，而诗岛刚既要帮忙公司的事情，自己的课业也不能落下，忙得脚不着地，库里姆还在美国，哈雷博士满世界跑，雾子不在时，偌大的餐桌只剩诗岛刚一人，他懒得讲究，总是随便垫垫肚子就钻回房间去写实验报告。

  


只有盼到雾子回家，他才肯老老实实地坐在餐桌上，花上一个小时的时间慢慢品尝晚餐。

  


“听说，你今天又见到Chase了？”

  


一开口就是Chase的事，诗岛刚不太乐意：“怎么每次都要谈他？”

  


“那你倒是找点朋友回来让我谈谈啊？”雾子瞪他。

  


被踩到痛处，诗岛刚像瘪了的气球一样缩回去，无精打采，老实回答：“只是巧合而已，在医院的时候刚好碰上了。”

  


“他还在去医院啊……也不知道现在到底恢复得怎么样了。”

  


“那个，姐姐。”诗岛刚用了一下午，依旧没能把Chase的事情彻底放下，想来想去，只能趁吃饭的机会问雾子，“那家伙到底是怎么回事？”

  


“你说Chase？”

  


“嗯……今天不小心看见了诊断书。”说起诊断书，诗岛刚仍然有点犹豫，在背后谈论别人不太好，但好奇的小猫抓得他心痒痒，如果不问清楚，他怕今晚失眠。

  


雾子没有立刻回答，而是看着弟弟，饶有趣味地点头。

  


“干什么？”诗岛刚被姐姐看得发毛，连忙撇清关系，“我可没关心他的事，单纯的求知欲而已。”

  


“求知欲，嗯，好吧。”雾子意味深长，“直说想跟他做朋友也没什么不好的哦，刚。”

  


“我不会交朋友的啦，何况是跟他。”诗岛刚耸耸肩，否认。

  


“好，你说不是就不是。”雾子笑吟吟的，不跟诗岛刚争辩。

  


“不是要说那家伙的事吗？怎么反倒对我开炮了？”诗岛刚被雾子看得有些不自在，连忙把话题扯回去。

  


雾子逗够了亲弟弟，才稍稍正色，说：“半年前，他还是刑警的时候，负责一起挟持人质的恶性抢劫案，本来，谁都没想过Chase会出问题的……但因为一些疏忽，人质受伤，不仅如此，Chase自己反而被犯人袭击，当做了人质。后来，虽然案件姑且解决，但Chase中了一枪，脑部被重击，如果不是抢救及时的话，他恐怕会非常危险。Chase醒来之后，算是有一部分失职因素吧，除此之外，精神状态也很糟糕，上面原本建议他长期休假，但Chase拒绝了。”

  


——所以调到了交通课去。诗岛雾子的话信息量过大，诗岛刚回味着，老半天不知道该说什么。Chase怎么看也不像面对抢劫犯就会乱了阵脚的人，不如说，他更像恶人一点。诗岛刚回想起在那次在餐厅里Chase的爆发，虽说事出有因，但Chase利落的身手和果决的气势绝不是闹着玩的。拒绝休假这一点倒是很像他能做出的事情。

  


如果不是诗岛刚亲眼见识过Chase的PTSD爆发，他一定想不到这个人能被划到“精神状态糟糕”的范围里去。明明一直都是副无牵无挂的样子，像无感情的独狼，诗岛刚以为他肯定强得一塌糊涂，任凭什么事故都无法成为Chase的绊脚石。

  


因为生意原因他认识不少医生，PTSD的症状他多少有了解。再联想到去吃法餐时，Chase无论在车上还是餐厅里，都维持着高度警觉，诗岛刚本以为他只是压力太大，可没想到是需要做心理干预的。诗岛刚不禁又往深了回想：那么当自己问他“你是什么样的刑警”时、他扭头看向车窗外时、因为无法遏制的精神爆发而握紧拳头时，Chase是否会感到无力呢？

  


和诗岛刚一样，深切的无力、无法自拔的自我厌恶，和仿佛困在永恒迷宫中的迷茫。哪怕短短一瞬间，从不展露自己感情的扑克脸交警是否有过这样的感受？

  


会面室里，穿囚服的少年看见Chase走进来，露出一个腼腆的笑：“警官先生，好久不见。”

  


“好久不见。”Chase坐下来，“谢谢你同意配合调查。”

  


“哪里的话，如果不是警官先生的话我早就死了。”青年有些后怕，埋下头，“我怎么也没想到，当时大哥会开枪对着我……”

  


“我不能让他杀了你。”Chase说，“而且，如果没有你悄悄向外传递消息的话，后果会更严重。”

  


和Chase隔着一道防弹玻璃的少年就是恶性抢劫案的犯人之一，十七岁出头的少年，如果没有被为首的逃犯教唆，现在应该呆在学校里好好上课，为了喜欢的女生和社团活动这类鸡毛蒜皮的小事而烦恼着。

  


少年在劫持人质之后便慌了神，本想提议放下人质逃跑，没想到为首人员转头将枪口对准了他。Chase帮他挡下一枪，但也正因如此，换作Chase作为人质被带走。

  


“言归正传，我今天来，是想问你有没有关于他们的藏身之所的线索。”

  


“这个……”少年面露难色，“大哥其实，大事都不会带上我，线索的话，我能想起来的只有半年前那些了。倒是知道他们在帮几家地下赌场收债，但不知道具体位置。”

  


“你再想想。”Chase眉头皱得紧紧的，“这次是在港口仓库区捡到了弹壳。”

  


“港口？”少年想起了什么，“对了，他们好像说过在港区有一个废弃仓库，因为位置很偏僻不容易被仇家发现，而且好像破损得很厉害，只有大哥才知道怎么进去之类的……”

  


“在哪里？港区？”Chase身子前倾，追问。

  


“对，没记错的话是。”少年肯定地点头，“其他的我真的不清楚了。”

  


“好，我知道了。”虽然谈不上多大的收获，但至少有了一个方向，本来，十几分钟的探视时间，Chase也没想过能取得什么关键性突破。他站起来，跟少年告别，走出会面室。

  


他把这个信息告诉进之介，电话那头叹气，随后打起精神来说：“至少能将搜查范围缩小到港区。也不算没有收获。”

  


话锋一转，进之介的懒散劲儿又上来了，问Chase：“刚好你今天休假吧？要不要久违地去吃个饭？”

  


在搜查一课，几乎不会有人约Chase，就算偶尔有，Chase也几乎不会赴约。但进之介毕竟算他单手就能数过来的朋友之一，Chase便答应下来。

  


“那刚好啊，上次老现带我去了家寿司店，味道可好啦，你先到警视厅来坐坐，下班一起去。”进之介来了精神，在电话那头喋喋不休，用尽力气形容老现推荐的寿司店有多么美味。

  


Chase听着，一边往刑务所门口走去。会面室外就是申请探视的窗口，等待探视的人们握着号码牌在休息区等待，他一抬头，却在休息区的角落里看见了意外的身影。

  


白色的冲锋衣外套，棕色微卷的短发。少年故意埋着头，坐在最偏僻的角落里，看样子非常不想被人认出来。

  


“Chase？Chase你还听得见吗？”进之介在电话里问他。

  


“没事，我要去骑车，先挂了。”Chase回神。广播叫了下一个号码，角落里的少年猛地抬头，深吸一口气才站起来，快步朝会面室走去。

  


抬头时Chase看得清清楚楚，确认那就是诗岛刚。大少爷故意穿得低调，连衣服都不如平时那样，一眼望去都是钱的味道。Chase有点意外，但没多想，对刑警来说探监不算稀奇，来探监的人不想被认出来也属于正常，更何况是自尊心强的诗岛刚。他猜想诗岛刚有什么亲戚朋友进了监狱，偶尔需要探视一下，想必诗岛刚也不希望有人知道，于是Chase把这件事压在心里，就当做今天没见过诗岛刚，骑上摩托，往城里跑去。

  


诗岛刚用了很大的定力才让自己能正常地坐在会面室里，他本以为自己心态够好，当他探视的对象悠悠然走出来，坐在凳子上，诗岛刚还是无意识地捏紧拳头，浑身颤抖。

  


“上次见面……是一个月以前吧？刚。”中年男人眯起眼睛，无精打采的声音拉得老长，落在诗岛刚耳朵里，既嘲讽，又刺耳，“真是难为你了，还愿意这么勤快地来看我这个父亲。”

  


“……蛮野。”诗岛刚好不容易才冷静下来，“可以的话，我一辈子都不想再见到你。”

  


“哈。”蛮野爆发出极为轻蔑的笑声，他身体前倾，稍微贴近玻璃，“这么大了还在说童话故事吗？你也该有点出息了吧，刚？”

  


诗岛刚紧咬下唇，愤怒地瞪着防弹玻璃那头的男人，但却一句反驳的话也说不出。

  


蛮野似乎非常享受诗岛刚愤怒的表情，声音更加愉悦：“每次都这么说，下个月却依旧要申请探视，你那种只能困住自己的执着，虽然毫无用处，但偶尔会让我小小地惊叹一下。作为每个月的调剂，也挺不错的。”

  


“你！”诗岛刚一拳砸在防弹玻璃上，值班的警卫连忙上来拉开他，将他按在椅子上。

  


蛮野摇头叹息道：“怎么了，刚？以前你明明要更懂事一点啊，隔着玻璃喊‘爸爸’‘爸爸’的……‘爸爸，我一定会想办法帮你脱罪的’，‘爸爸，我相信你’——”

  


“你闭嘴！”诗岛刚怒吼。他的身体因为极度愤怒而微微颤抖，眼睛通红，“那是你花言巧语地骗了我！还好意思装出慈父的样子说自己是冤罪，把责任都推给库里姆！”

  


“那是你！”蛮野陡然拔高音量盖过诗岛刚的声音，又渐渐放缓，“太容易被骗了。从没见过的人随随便便说两句话，你就全盘相信，这是你的问题吧？不过，拍着胸脯保证的事情你都做不到，亏我还配合着演了那么久的戏……你真是个没用的孩子。”

  


蛮野——自己亲生父亲的眼神像吃人的毒蛇，冷冰冰地看着诗岛刚。和一年前天差地别，那时中年男人还会露出微笑，轻声细语地和他聊天，从没体会过何谓父爱的诗岛刚抱着美好的愿景相信了坐在监狱里的“父亲”，就算偶尔冒出怀疑，他也倔强地将冒头的草全部割掉，一厢情愿地自欺欺人。

  


蛮野见诗岛刚不说话，自顾自地说下去：“你真没用啊，刚。用了整整两年都没能完成我的要求，发现了卷宗想反将我一军，却连恨都恨不彻底， 每个月跑来探视我，怎么样？想让我忏悔？还是赎罪？”

  


诗岛刚牙咬得咯咯作响，用尽全力才让理智维持在正常水平的边缘。

  


“科学家渴望爱的话就输了，刚。”蛮野抬头望着天花板，笑，“虽然不成器，你姑且也算摸着科学的边吧——搞什么生物科学的，连我十分之一的果决都没有，也只有像库里姆那样优柔寡断的家伙才舍得接受你吧。”

  


他用居高临下的眼神看着诗岛刚，宛如审判一般，一字一句地说：“你果然是我的失败作品。”

  


“作品……”诗岛刚声音颤抖，因为过度愤怒而让嗓音变得干涩沙哑，“我……我和姐姐对你来讲只是‘作品’而已吗？那我们算什么？妈妈算什么？你和妈妈的婚姻又算什么？！”

  


“算什么……”蛮野睁大眼睛，“当然是钱啊。”

  


“你说……什么？”

  


“科学实验需要的大量财力物力，包括人脉在内，都是最基本的东西吧？”蛮野说，“比起浪费我的天才头脑去收集这些东西，找个富家小姐结婚，不是更快吗？”

  


“当然了，我也以为你母亲和别人不同，她是能理解我的，可凡人始终只能是凡人，你母亲是，库里姆也是。至于你和你姐姐……非要说的话，就是一时兴起的试验品罢了。”蛮野的话语中不带一丝感情，冷漠得让诗岛刚觉得恐惧。世界上真的会有人如此罔顾人性，视生命和道德于无物，更令诗岛刚恐惧的是，这个人是自己的亲生父亲。

  


会面时间还剩一分钟的提示音响起，诗岛刚再也不想和玻璃对面的人共处一室哪怕一秒，他站起来，强迫自己去看蛮野的脸：“我真的很愚蠢，居然对你抱有期待……你不是说，我用了两年都没能提起控诉吗？没关系，你的愿望马上就会实现了。这次我会好好帮你的——帮你永远留在这座监狱里。像你这样的恶魔，只配留在牢笼里。”

  


“是吗？”蛮野并不害怕，依旧悠然自得地坐在椅子上，眯起眼睛，“但你别忘了，刚。你是我的孩子。你流的血，也是恶魔的血。”

  


诗岛刚跌跌撞撞地跑进卫生间，关上隔间的门，大口喘息。 

  


想起名义上的父亲，现在冰冷的眼神、过去和蔼的笑容、自己天真又固执的态度都让诗岛刚觉得恶心，他胃里翻江倒海，在刑务所的厕所隔间里吐了出来。

  


直到生理性的眼泪都涌上来，诗岛刚浆糊一般的理智才恢复过来，他打开水龙头洗了把脸，抬头看着镜子里那个自己。

  


黑眼圈又重了一点。他又熬了不少夜，就算没事做，躺在床上也难以入睡，辗转反侧，一眨眼就到了天亮。

  


这么狼狈的样子，绝对不能让姐姐看到。

  


从决定要对蛮野提起上诉开始，他便整夜整夜地睡不好觉，原本以为自己下定了足够的决心能一个人撑到底，但一次又一次的抱有期待，又一次次被蛮野无情地撕开，时至今日他终于认清亲生父亲的嘴脸，他心里最后的一点火苗也变成了绝望。

  


绝望到麻木，有一瞬间他看着镜子就笑出来，不知为何，就是觉得很好笑。自己的坚持和期待都那么好笑，他甚至想拿出手机，找个人讲讲笑话。

  


等到真的摸出手机，诗岛刚才发觉自己甚至没有狐朋狗友，连叛逆一把买醉的机会都没有。

  


通用手机里只有同学和几百个工作电话，他在实验室的line群里活跃非常，偶尔也兼顾工作群组，诗岛刚以前觉得这样挺好的，他在人群最热闹的地方表演，光鲜亮丽，所有人都会为他鼓掌。他只是不交朋友。

  


但真的希望有人能听他讲讲话时，却一个人都找不到。

  


他又改拿出私人手机，联系人少得可怜，“姐姐”，“进哥”，“管家”，“交警”。

  


手指划到“交警”的名字时停顿，通话记录只有两个，九天前自己拨出的电话，和之后那边拨回来的电话，都是“未接通”。

  


那天自己熬了个通宵。早晨醒来自己还趴在书桌上，刑法资料撒了一地，打开手机发现今天不仅实验要做到下午六点，还有好几个策划案要过目，崩溃到想破口大骂。

  


然后，鬼使神差的，他从通用手机里翻出Chase的电话号码，打了过去。

  


滴嘟滴嘟的声音响了三声就被他挂断，随后Chase打回来，他听着默认铃声响了十几秒，没有接。

  


诗岛刚也不明白自己在做什么，打给交警有什么用？严肃又死板的家伙或许只会跟他说教。诗岛刚的自尊心不允许他把这满地鸡毛都讲给别人听。而没有经历过的人永远也无法理解他的感受。

  


这样看来，向别人寻求帮助本身就是愚蠢的表现。如果自己不变成恶魔，就无法制裁恶魔——这也是蛮野的理论。那个父亲曾经隔着玻璃看着由暴怒到崩溃的他，像没有感情般说：你永远也无法制裁我，就算我死了也会变成你的噩梦，刚，这就是人类拥有感情的弊端。诗岛刚感到厌恶，却又不得不在蛮野给他指的这条路上往前走，于是更加厌恶——厌恶蛮野，也厌恶自己。

  


但那天，或许是熬夜之后他的脑袋还不够清醒，不仅给交警打了电话，挂断之后，又被谁控制般发去短信。

  


虽然只是一个简短的，毫无意义的句号。

  


发给Chase，只是因为他是唯一一个既不是工作关系也不是亲属关系的人——陌生人。自己堂堂诗岛刚有一天要向陌生人示弱，想起来都好笑。可等到消息回复过来时，他心里莫名松了口气。

  


为什么？搞不懂。

  


诗岛刚左手撑着厕所里的盥洗台，右手拿着私人手机，手指在“交警”的名字处久久停留。

  


为什么要调出他的号码？

  


为什么会想打电话给他？

  


为什么自己要求助于陌生人？

  


搞不懂。理智叫嚣着不明白，在他脑子里疯狂奔跑，于是，或许出于不讲道理的一时冲动，他的手指自动按下了交警的电话号码。

  


等待通话的嘟嘟声在空旷的洗手间里回荡，诗岛刚差点又想挂断电话，但这次对面接电话的速度比他想象中还快，低沉冷淡的声音在电波里响起来：“喂。有什么事吗？”

  


诗岛刚薄薄的嘴唇颤抖，他擅长和人对话，很少有讲不出话的时候。

  


“发生什么了吗？”对面问。

  


无心也好，有意也罢，Chase的问句就像剪开了栓住气球口的绳子，诗岛刚的压力好像终于找到一个出口，暂时性地从他身体里跑出去，让他得以呼吸，能够正常对话。

  


“没什么，我打错了。”他像平时那样轻描淡写地回答。

  


意外的是对面没有再像上次那样淡淡地回一句“这样啊”就挂掉，Chase沉默两秒后说：“到底发生了什么？”

  


嚯，交警学会追问了。诗岛刚难得在这种状态下在心里小小地揶揄，他心想自己可能真的有点不对劲了，否则绝不会头脑一热就说：“你有时间吗？我们去游乐园吧。”

  


Chase恐怕也在想，诗岛刚到底出什么毛病了。诗岛刚拿着手机，等待对面回答，有一瞬间诗岛刚想干脆现在挂电话算了，然后发短信说我喝酒了你忘掉吧，虽然很可能被教育没到二十岁不要喝酒。

  


诗岛刚对熟悉的人亲善非常，但他像只猫，充其量是只名贵点的，骄傲、莽撞、自尊心高到天上。和一个人不对盘过，他就再难以转变态度，对待Chase也应该如此。所以目前的情境让诗岛刚非常不习惯，堵得慌。

  


别答应就好了。诗岛刚如是想，可是设想到Chase拒绝他，心里又涌上淡淡的失落感。诗岛刚突然觉得Chase说得挺对，人类的感情好复杂。

  


Chase还是答应了。他在电话那头说：“我刚才在看排班。后天去，可以吗？”

  


“可以。”诗岛刚听见自己这样回答。

  



	6. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（6）-烧焦的芹菜

Chase打通了“家人”分类里的某个电话。

  


“喂？稀奇呀，你居然会主动打电话回来？说吧，有什么事呀？”

  


“Medic。”Chase说，“我有事找你。”

  


“找我？”女孩咯咯直笑，“你能有什么事找我？不会是终于要做恋爱咨询了吧？”

  


“我要去游乐园了。”

  


“游乐园啊……游乐园？”

  


“游乐园。”

  


“游乐园？！”Medic尖叫，“你居然要去游乐园了？！Chase你没事吧？一个人在东京是不是太孤独了？要不要我们过来陪你玩？”

  


“不是。”Chase补充，“不是一个人，有人约我去。”

  


“什么……？终于，终于有人约你出去玩了？”Medic的声音激动得颤抖，Chase听见她好像在翻找什么，“不行，我一定要向Heart大人报告才行。”

  


Medic激动起来就没完，Chase打断她：“Medic，我是想问，去游乐园应该怎么玩？”

  


“不仅有人约Chase去游乐园，Chase还愿意认真准备了……”Medic声音都快要哽咽起来，“上天有眼，今天一定是个好日子。”

  


“……Medic。”就算是Chase也忍不住叹气。他猜到会是这个结果，家里人听到他做任何和社交有关的事都会激动失态，比见到ET降临地球还稀奇。

  


“别叹气嘛。你几年才会找我帮一次忙呀？我当然会好好出主意的。”护士笑嘻嘻的，问，“不过你先回答我，那个人怎么样？”

  


完全没听出Medic语气里不同寻常的好奇，Chase想了想，认真地回答：“很有钱。”

  


“有钱？那这个方法就不能用了……”Medic小声嘀咕一句，接着问，“长相呢？”

  


这问题触及了Chase的知识盲区，他不脸盲，但对人类的面部识别仅停留在“能区分不同”的程度，要让他形容一个人的长相，他的脑子里一片空白：“我不知道。”

  


“不知道？！你们不会没见过面吧？”Medic警觉，“Chase你可别被不怀好意的人骗了。”

  


“见过了。”

  


“那你直接说就好了嘛！有这么难吗？”Medic催促道。

  


在催促下，Chase绞尽脑汁，挤出两个字：“很白。”

  


“头发呢？身高呢？瘦还是胖？性格好不好？开朗还是内向？你倒是说清楚呀！”Medic着急上火，向Chase砸下一连串的问句。

  


有了指向性之后，Chase回答起来反倒容易些，照着Medic的问题挨个填空：“短头发，比我矮，瘦。”只有性格这道题Chase不会答，说到底，他对人的性格就没有明确的分类概念，回想诗岛刚，干巴巴地补充：“喜欢说话，情绪转变很快……好像还会空翻。”

  


空翻算什么性格形容？Medic在Chase看不见的地方扶额：“不过会空翻还蛮少见的，是运动系的吧？短发……喜欢说话，也就是说性格还算外向？这种类型的啊——”

  


Chase完全没听出Medic拉长的尾音中蕴含的情绪，他只想知道去游乐园怎么玩：“所以，去游乐园有什么要注意的吗？”

  


“别急嘛，我这可是在给你量身制定方案。要是你能成功，说不定我们家可以早几年翻修房子。那，最后一个问题，只是我好奇而已，回不回答都可以。”Medic甜美声线中的糖分又重了几分，Chase知道Medic这样说话时绝不会有好事，握着电话皱眉。

  


“那个人，胸大不大？”

  


这个问题Chase一点答不上来，他对别人的事没什么兴趣，对同性的胸大不大更没兴趣，“我没见过。这和游乐园有关系吗？”

  


“哦——我懂了。没什么关系，我就问问。”以确认你们发展到哪一步了。Medic在心里偷偷加上一句。在Chase语言匮乏的形容中大概有了头绪：运动系，短发，皮肤很白的富家小姐。Chase向来是他们四个当中最沉默的，谁知道他不是不出手，一出手居然就钓个大的，Medic心里欣慰异常，决定待会儿就向Heart报告这个好消息。

  


“好啦，我有想法了。既然很有钱，也就是说，买礼物也很难打动对方吧？那你用真心就好了，还有脸。”Medic说，“凭你的脸应该没有钓不上来的鱼才对。”

  


“我不明白你的意思。”Chase不解，“去游乐园不是为了玩吗？”

  


“当然不是！游乐园只是一个形式，和电影院水族馆没有任何区别！最重要的当然是增进彼此之间的关系啦！”Medic激动起来，“而且是对方约你哎，你难道不想把握机会增进关系吗？”

  


增进关系？Chase有些茫然，游乐园之旅是因为诗岛刚约他，刚好又休假，于是他便答应了。至于特意打电话问Medic，也只是因为Medic是他认识的人里唯一一个爱外出游玩的人。剩下的，以Chase的单线程运作实在考虑不到：“我没想过。”

  


Medic在电话那头重重地叹气，恨铁不成钢地说：“你这样，永远都不会成功的。总之，不管怎么样先试试再说。听好啦，你就按照我说的计划来做，一定会让你的游乐园处女游非常愉快的。”

  


“你说。”终于进入正题，Chase稍微来了点精神，拿出便签本，认认真真地记起笔记。

  


作为家族四人里最关心潮流和时尚的人，Medic在这方面的意见应该非常具有参考性——Chase坚信不疑，把Medic说的每一句话都抄写在便签上。但是，当Chase重新浏览Medic的宏伟计划时，心里的犹豫和怀疑便悄悄冒头：“我真的要这样做吗？”

  


“当然了，我的计划绝不会有问题。”Medic一口咬定，又叮嘱Chase，“还记得我去年买给你的衣服吗？我知道你肯定没穿过，不过现在是时候派上用场了。”

  


“记得，千万、千万不准穿你那件紫色皮衣去，听见没有？千万不行！”Medic加重语气，痛心疾首，“真是，都不知道你喜欢穿皮衣到底是受谁影响的。”

  


“还有，记得要笑。”Medic补充。

  


“一定要笑吗？”

  


“要笑。”Medic说，“自然地微笑就好，凭你的本事，这点小事应该做得到吧？”

  


“好吧。”Chase的眉头都快皱成“川”字，语气如同上战场般庄重，“我会笑的。”

  


“那，祝你成功。”Medic隔着电波给Chase抛去一个飞吻，“我很相信你的哦。”

  


到挂电话为止，Chase尚未意识到自己花半小时进行了一场鸡同鸭讲、对牛弹琴的对话。他只是很认真地从衣柜最底下一格找出Medic去年买给他的衣服，按照便签纸上的宏伟计划做好准备工作，躺在沙发上入睡，等待早上到来。

  


诗岛刚站在游乐园门口，背着手，捏着两张成人通票原地打转。诗岛刚花了不少功夫才让自己恢复到平常的状态，早上出门时用最正常不过的灿烂笑容跟雾子告了别，心里忐忑不安，还好没被雾子看出什么端倪。

  


今天是工作日，客流量虽不如节假日大，仍旧人来人往，大多是大学生和情侣结伴。诗岛刚独自一人站在人来人往中，忐忑不安起来：那家伙怎么还不来？

  


离约定时间只剩五分钟，Chase的身影还没出现，而诗岛刚冷静下来后极度后悔，如果时间可以倒退，他一定会把那天的自己掐死。

  


他知道自己为什么会选择约Chase：和一个完全的局外人交往就可以逃避现实，他不情愿承认，但事实如此。

  


可为什么要约在游乐园？诗岛刚身边又走过去三对情侣和两群大学生。从没来过游乐园的大少爷在这个游乐圣地门口等待了没一会儿，便无师自通地明白了游乐园的作用。

  


三人以上结伴，或者两名女性，游乐园就是游乐园，一男一女，排除兄弟姐妹的情况，八成以上，都是为了约会二字——但是两个男人算什么？两个大男人，做什么不好，偏要一起逛游乐园？

  


诗岛刚满身冒鸡皮疙瘩，尴尬到只想转身逃跑。他从没这么恨过自己的诚实守信，把他按在游乐园门口，留也不是，走也不是。

  


离约定时间还差一分钟，诗岛刚才在人群中看见Chase的身影。他第一次见Chase穿私服，黑色长风衣被他走得猎猎生风，他戴着墨镜，硬要说，不像来游乐园玩的，倒像杀手。

  


诗岛刚这下真的想掉头就走了。他不知道Chase的私服品味为什么这么奇怪，无论是朴素的西装还是正常的私服都能做到和环境格格不入，这样看来他只有穿交警制服时最稳定。

  


“我来晚了。”Chase摘下墨镜，放进胸前的口袋，朝诗岛刚点点头，“走吧。”他微妙地停顿，眼神下移，放在诗岛刚手上。

  


诗岛刚奇怪，正想问问Chase自己手上是否有什么，Chase便一把拉住了他：“走吧。”

  


“走……走？”诗岛刚没反应过来，Chase已经拉着他朝园内走去。

  


女性检票员看他们意味深长的眼神让诗岛刚浑身上下都不舒服，他问拉着他的Chase：“你牵我的手做什么？”

  


Chase表情严肃，快步前行。牵男人的手对他来说太困难，但Medic的指南上还写着要十指紧扣。他回头看着自己和诗岛刚握在一起的手，用了十二分的努力，才抛弃掉心中的疑虑，像扣动扳机那样，毅然决然地和诗岛刚十指紧扣。

  


在Chase握紧他的手时，诗岛刚狠狠地打了一个寒战：太恶心了。为什么他要跟一个男人十指紧握，还偏偏是Chase。他用力甩开Chase，后退半步，嫌弃地皱起鼻子：“你离我远一点。”

  


他本以为是因为周围情侣太多，Chase有样学样，只要自己讲清楚了，Chase就会恢复正常。谁知今天Chase和他的黑色长风衣一样颇具有进攻性，上前一步，按住诗岛刚的肩头：“你不想和我牵手吗？”

  


“哈？！”诗岛刚吓到差点破音，看着这个Chase，瞳孔因为惊恐剧烈收缩，“当然不想了！”游乐园入园处便是一个巨大的喷泉，好死不死，他们正站在喷泉前，Chase按住他的肩头，两个人只有咫尺的距离。

  


这算什么？为什么偏偏是喷泉前？为什么两个大男人脸要挨得这么近？！诗岛刚感受到来自四面八方的好奇眼神，头皮发麻，眼睛都快变成蚊香圈的形状。

  


这招也行不通。Chase再次回想Medic的必胜指南，又挨得近了些，直勾勾地看着诗岛刚的眼睛。

  


睫毛很长，眼睛很大，鼻梁很挺，嘴唇比常人更厚，很好看——如果不是这么近的话，诗岛刚很乐意客观评价Chase的长相。Chase五官标致，诗岛刚猜想，大部分女性应该都无法直视Chase专注时的眼睛，澄澈的深灰色，像故事里才会写的“只映出你一个人的模样”，但是太近了，诗岛刚的自我防御机制送给他的只有鸡皮疙瘩和鸡皮疙瘩。

  


“你被撞傻了吗？”这是恐怖片。诗岛刚怀疑Chase有哪根筋没搭对，要么他确实是个ai，早晨起床时忘记设定正确的运行模式。

  


Chase想了想，Medic指南上，遇到这种情况应该说：“我只是，想和你一起度过愉快的一天。”接下来，Medic指南上又写，此处可以微笑。

  


诗岛刚惊恐地听着Chase毫无感情的话，眼睁睁地看着Chase非常努力地睁大眼睛，两边嘴角同时上扬，诗岛刚甚至觉得自己听到了“嘎啦嘎啦”的声音，那是Chase的笑肌因长年累月不工作而生锈的声音。

  


Chase的“微笑”完成的一瞬间，诗岛刚的世界观都炸裂了。他深呼吸，右手握拳，调整姿势，一拳——击中Chase的下巴。

  


“恶心死了！！”诗岛刚的声音在空中回荡。

  


“所以，你到底是从哪里学到这么多恶心巴拉的东西的？”诗岛刚双手交叉抱臂，问。

  


“昨天我问Medic……家里人去游乐园怎么玩，她告诉我的。”Chase摸着隐隐作痛的下巴，回答。

  


好不靠谱的家里人。诗岛刚又问：“该不会这身衣服也是那个家里人选的吧？”

  


“Medic去年买的，一直没有机会穿。”

  


“你没穿是正确的。”诗岛刚无情嘲笑，“这么夸张的长风衣，你以为你是假○骑士里的反派吗？”

  


但是话又说回来，会让Chase做这种事，对面肯定误会了什么，诗岛刚又问：“你怎么跟家里人说的？”

  


“有人约我去游乐园，我想知道在游乐园应该怎么玩。”Chase说，“Medic叫我加油，要把握机会，然后做了一本必胜指南给我。你怎么了，头痛？”

  


“那你，为什么不说，我是男人呢？”诗岛咬牙切齿，指着Chase的鼻尖，“你这种暧昧不清的说法人家当然要误会了！”

  


误会什么了？Chase疑惑的眼神如是说。

  


Chase在这方面的知识匮乏程度直逼小学生，诗岛刚强压心中想骂人的冲动，耐心解释：“什么牵手啦，情话啦，当然都是对恋人说的了。肯定是因为你没有解释清楚，对方误以为是女生约你来游乐园了吧？”也不怪人家往这方面想，正常情况下有几个男人会约另一个男人去游乐园双人游。诗岛刚现在就是后悔，特别后悔，他怎么就能想到和Chase来游乐园的，还不如约泊进之介。

  


“是这样吗？”Chase这才有点回过味来的意思。

  


“就是这样。你那本必胜指南，留着对喜欢的人用吧。”诗岛刚说，“况且我们都是男人，做这种事就更奇怪了吧？”

  


他往后退了两步，和Chase保持大概两米的距离，满意地说：“我们两个，站这么远就够了。”

  


Chase依旧一副似懂非懂的表情，诗岛刚叹气抱怨：“好不容易来一次游乐园，现在心情也被你搞得太复杂了，真扫兴。”他早上的纠结都是浪费，Chase哪里知道诗岛刚昨天经历了什么今天又有什么痛苦，他听说来游乐园玩，就真的只会认真考虑怎么玩，这样看来，自己自我意识过剩得太严重了，还不如安心跟着Chase小学生般的单纯节奏享受一下游乐园。

  


“抱歉。”Chase低头，说，“你可以不用顾及我。”

  


“你说什么？”诗岛刚收回思绪，问。

  


“你可以去你想去的地方，我会等你。”没有了乱七八糟的必胜指南加成，Chase很快恢复到他的正常状态里去，生硬地说。

  


诗岛刚犹豫不决，皱起眉来。两个人来游乐园当然是要两个人一起去玩——这话诗岛刚说不出口。主动邀约Chase来游乐园已经够让他怀疑自我了，再让诗岛刚拉下脸来约Chase一起玩，未免太不像他。

  


可是把同行人甩在一边自己去玩，好像，有点不道德。诗岛刚观察Chase的表情，试探地问：“我去玩了？”

  


Chase没什么可供诗岛刚观察的表情，点点头：“你去吧。”

  


“我真去玩了？”

  


“嗯。”

  


“我，真的，一个人去玩了？”

  


“嗯。”

  


Chase爽快得仿佛像诗岛刚的保镖或者司机，来游乐园不为了玩，就为了盯着诗岛刚。大少爷又来了气：这么爽快就答应了，那你跟我来游乐园到底为了什么？他决心不再管Chase，故意抬高音量：“好吧，我自己玩去了，你就在这儿等着吧！”

  


掉头往人多的地方走，没来过游乐园的大少爷心里实际还是露了怯，独自站在人流里便不安起来，生怕自己表现得太外行而被侧目嘲笑。没走几步，诗岛刚便停下来，扭头看Chase。

  


打扮得像个杀手的人果然乖乖站在喷泉前不动，但诗岛刚才走开不到三十秒，他就被卖小零碎的孩子推销了气球。只买一个还没什么，Chase想也不想，摸出大额纸币买下了所有的气球。

  


他到底在想什么？！诗岛刚站在不远处，忍不住观察起Chase的动态来。

  


打扮得像个杀手的人现在手上多了一大把气球，有路过的小孩投去好奇的眼神，他便分出一个气球，递过去。孩子看看彩色的气球，还没来得及接，不远处买零食的母亲赶忙跑过来，警惕地看了Chase一眼，抱着孩子小跑离开。

  


Chase稍微有点失落，拿着他的气球，在喷泉池边上坐下。过往人们多少会向Chase投去好奇的目光，拿着花花绿绿气球的帅哥足够打眼，不一会儿便有三两成群的女孩上前搭话，Chase严格遵守Heart的反搭讪法，只点头，不说话。

  


诗岛刚看着Chase点头摇头，怎么说呢……像看着走失儿童。

  


诗岛刚心里一阵无力，Chase不是比他大吗？为什么反倒是自己仿佛有操不完的心？他这下真的无暇再思考昨天的坏情绪了——摆在面前的Chase更需要操心。这算好事还是坏事呢？诗岛刚不关心，他只知道Chase不仅是只珍兽，还是个问题儿童。

  


他走回去，笑着跟几名女孩打招呼，用两根手指拎起Chase的袖子，拖着Chase往园内走去。

  


“真是够了，你到底是什么品种的人类啊？”诗岛刚气冲冲地说。

  



	7. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（7）

Chase从工作人员处领了一本园内游玩手册，递给诗岛刚：“你想玩什么？”

  


诗岛刚展开手册，花花绿绿的各类设施介绍让他眼花缭乱，他对游乐园的印象还停留在过山车上，完全不知道册子上印的各种高大铁架都是用来做什么的：“总之先找个近一点的。”

  


他用手指，顺着他们现在的位置往上移动，最近的设施是旋转木马。

  


“旋转木……”诗岛刚差点脱口而出，连忙收住，紧紧闭嘴，不再说话。

  


十九岁了还说想坐旋转木马，好像有点丢脸。而且，还是那句话：两个大男人去坐旋转木马算什么？

  


“旋转木马离这里很近。”Chase根本不知道诗岛刚心里闪过的万千念头，接话道。

  


“不，我没说过我想坐旋转木马。”诗岛刚矢口否认。

  


“但你一副很想坐的表情。”Chase指着他的脸。

  


诗岛刚一摸，才发现自己不知什么时候嘴角上扬，大概早就出卖了他。他轻咳一声，脸上发烧，连忙收敛笑容，说：“也不是不可以坐。”

  


“那就是坐吧。”Chase不由分说，顺着地图往旋转木马走去，“走这边。”

  


等到了旋转木马，诗岛刚仍有点退缩。上午人还不算很多，旋转木马上大多是小孩和女生，两个男生混在中间想必非常显眼。但Chase的执行力比诗岛刚想象中还强，在旋转木马停下后，毫不犹豫地向工作人员出示通票，坐上去。

  


——这时不上，岂不是显得自己很害怕的样子。诗岛刚争强好胜的脾气上来，硬着头皮也上前去。工作人员检票后，他走上机器，开始挑马。

  


“没区别吧。”目视诗岛刚绕着马转了两圈后，Chase说。

  


“你管我。”诗岛刚瞪了他一眼，坐上Chase身后不远处的一匹白马。

  


“哦哦哦——转了！这匹马还会上下动的！好厉害——”

  


说是觉得丢脸，但当机器开始转动，诗岛刚的木马上下移动时，发出惊叹声的大少爷成了全场最兴奋的人。

  


“旋转木马意外地很有趣嘛！”坐完一圈的诗岛刚被打开了活力开关，跃跃欲试起来。

  


“有点慢。”他身边的Chase还是老样子，面不改色。

  


“怎么，你还想来点更刺激的吗？”诗岛刚刚兴奋起来，被Chase的冷淡打回去半截，当即指向园内最高的过山车，“走？”

  


“走。”Chase言简意赅。

  


过山车只用了一分钟便飙到终点，诗岛刚一点儿不怕，只觉得又刺激又爽快，但从过山车上下来，脚着地，脚步仍有些虚浮。他再看Chase，交警下过山车的第一件事是去找工作人员拿他的气球，除了头发比先前乱，就好像没事人一样。

  


过山车也无法让交警狼狈半分，诗岛刚登时觉得自己好像有点弱，十分不服气，继续寻找下一个惊险项目。

  


跳楼机缓缓移动到顶点，诗岛刚特意扭头盯着Chase，想好好看看他有什么反应，但当机器开始极速下坠，诗岛刚自己先下意识叫出了声。

  


结果当然是什么都没看见。

  


激流勇进太过小儿科，除了让他们多花钱去烘干自己以外，没什么作用。

  


连大摆锤也没能让Chase动容半分，倒是诗岛刚连着几个惊险项目坐下来，把自己折腾得够呛。

  


Chase递给诗岛刚一瓶水，问：“还好吗？”

  


诗岛刚一口气灌了大半瓶，才喘了口气，说：“好得很。”

  


此时他们已经尝试了园内大小不同的七八个刺激项目，诗岛刚感觉自己像被洗衣机搅过，头晕脑胀。但Chase依旧拿着气球毫无反应，只有越发不成型的发型还能让诗岛刚看出点他上过刺激项目的端倪来。

  


“你真的是人类吗？”诗岛刚忍不住问。

  


“当然是。”Chase回答，“我只是不晕车。”

  


“我也不晕车。”诗岛刚懒得跟他讨论过山车算不算车的问题，活动身体，打起精神，“走吧，下一个。”

  


“你还要坐？”

  


“当然要坐。”诗岛刚笑，“你那副坐什么项目都无所谓的表情让我很不爽，要是我不把惊险项目全部通关，岂不是我输了。”

  


Chase皱眉：“我没有想跟你比试的意思。”

  


“我知道。”诗岛刚耸耸肩，“这是我自己的问题，你就当作是我的固执好了。”

  


“我知道了。”Chase点点头，指向他们左手边的铁架，“接下来是那个吧。”

  


诗岛刚抬头，看见那个顶点处呈纯直角的轨道，嘴角抽了抽：“祝我平安。”

  


惊险项目全制霸后，诗岛刚跟被抽了魂似的瘫坐在咖啡厅的露天座椅上，他身体坐在松软的椅子上，脑袋却还在九十度的轨道上飞驰，耳朵边全是过山车行驶时哐当哐当的声音，仿佛下一秒就要带着他冲出大气层。

  


Chase双腿并拢，规规矩矩地坐在诗岛刚对面喝柠檬水，目不转睛地盯着诗岛刚看。他的气球全部栓成一串，绑在座椅扶手上。

  


“游乐园真好玩啊……”诗岛刚喃喃。

  


“这样也算开心吗？”Chase疑惑地问，“你好像脸色不太好。”

  


“你不懂吧？就是要这样才能释放压力啊。”诗岛刚无精打采却得意洋洋，“每天都处在一成不变的生活中，压力才会堆积的。”诗岛刚在心里嘲笑自己。说起来头头是道，但自己的压力却和日常生活一点关系都没有。

  


“释放压力吗？”Chase好似听到什么新奇的东西，“我从来没想过。”

  


“你那张一成不变的臭脸或许就是压力堆积太多造成的。”诗岛刚指了指自己，“诚心求我的话，说不定我会愿意指导指导你。”

  


“这倒不是。”Chase回答，“Medic说我从小就摆着这张臭脸了。”

  


“我是在开玩笑。”诗岛刚无奈，“是我的问题，不该对你抱有期望。”

  


“这是玩笑吗？那是我理解错了。”较真的Chase仔细思考，认真回答。

  


诗岛刚梦回高中时代，看见Chase睁大的眼睛，就像看见在社区小学当志愿者时睁着天真无邪的大眼睛看自己的小朋友，只是这个小学生怎么看都太超标了点，他一点提不起亲切劲儿，拖着声音回答：“对啊，这就是玩笑，无伤大雅的那种。你知道吗？人类的优越性就在于会根据不同的气氛改变自己的语言，从而达到社交的目的。可惜这项优越性没能均分给全人类。”

  


“我经常被人说不会读气氛。”Chase丝毫没听出诗岛刚的讽刺。

  


“我猜也是。”诗岛刚嘲笑他，端起柠檬水。 

  


Chase好像生下来就感情迟钝，在福利院时没人有功夫进行心理教育，后来几个同伴陆陆续续被同一个资助人收养，管事的那个最大的又奉行放任主义，就算Chase被请了无数次家长，那个人依旧会带着几近慈爱的微笑说Chase就是Chase，没关系。Chase便像放任的野草般特立独行地长到去考公务员、当刑警。如果没有差错的话，他应该会一直维持现状直至老死。

  


他人生中的差错就是恶性劫持事件。他自信有能力解决事件，才敢在特警支援之前不顾阻拦面对劫匪。可结果是他错误地判断了劫匪的心理状况，不仅导致人质受伤，连自己也反过来制约了警方的行动。

  


“没想到那个强得不像人类的Chase也会犯这种错误。”

  


“我早就想到会有这一天啦。他除了会破案还会什么？跟一台只会执行任务的机器似的，根本不会考虑现实情况，要是再过几年AI普及，最先被调去打杂的就是他啦！要那种跟人偶一样的刑警，还不如添点钱换台扫地机器人呢。”

  


Chase出院后偶然间听到了同事的对话。他知道那名老刑警一向对他颇有微词，私底下编排他也不是一次两次，但只有这次，老刑警口中的“机器”二字听上去刺耳得不得了。

  


第二件事是，人质尚未出院时，她担心弟弟无人照顾，于是Chase主动提出帮忙照顾一段时间，却遭到了少年的极力反对。

  


“这个人就像机器一样，让人觉得不舒服。”内向的少年站在墙角，毫不掩饰自己对Chase的抗拒。

  


Chase是人类吗？答案是肯定的。至少生理上如此。Chase并非真的像机器人那样毫无感情，但他过分迟钝、无法共情，无法正确向别人表达自己的感受——他在无法入眠的夜晚辗转反侧，越发清晰地认识到自己作为一个非常普通的人类而言，和周围的人有什么决定性的差距，随之而来的是巨大的迷茫：如何才能变成感情丰富的人？

  


他坐在诗岛刚对面，看着少年自然而然地嬉笑怒骂，和Chase不同，他的感情表达不需要经过复杂的逻辑认证，长久的持续和一瞬之间的变化都顺其自然。诗岛刚是和Chase有交集的人中最复杂的一个，兼具少年的天真和成人的多虑。如果说Chase是感情的无底黑洞，那诗岛刚一定是恒星，宣泄光热也宣泄爱憎。

  


于是黑洞向恒星提问了：“要怎么才能读懂气氛？”

  


这真的问倒诗岛刚了，他的感性都是自然而然的经验积累，难以做出系统的解释。诗岛刚挠头：“这么突然地问我也……”

  


“那么，要怎样才能经历不同的感情呢？”Chase把问题引向更复杂的方向。

  


Chase活像个哲学家。诗岛刚想不出怎么回答他的问题，诗岛刚天生就是向外发散热情的人，从不思考“怎么做”。Chase所表现出的苦恼和茫然让诗岛刚难以理解：世界上原来真的有人如此不精于此道。

  


“你就这么执着于此吗？”诗岛刚问，“我倒是觉得迟钝是件好事。”

  


“为什么？”

  


这世界上只有过度考虑别人感受的人才会受伤，想必说给Chase听他也不会懂。诗岛刚只能绞尽脑汁，企图将顺其自然的东西转化为理论，不巧，天才头脑从小学理工，在文学和心理学方面都没什么造诣，他只能用干瘪且敷衍的方式回答：“顺其自然，顺其自然就好！做不到的事情不必强求，你现在不也活得好好的吗？。”

  


Chase没有轻描淡写地说一句“明白了”就结束话题。他死死地盯着诗岛刚，眼神认真百倍：“但我还是想知道如何才能经历不同的感情。”

  


诗岛刚沉默。Chase的渴求近乎急切，单刀直入，又笨拙如懵懂的儿童——他们家的教育一定有问题。诗岛刚知道，空口无凭的描述不可能让Chase和他共感，他和Chase不可能相互理解。

  


懒得再跟Chase谈哲学诗岛刚重新露出他那有几分得意、自信满满的笑容，用故意拉长尾音的自负语气试图将快要凝固的气氛重置：“可以啊，诚心求求我，说不定我会给你提点建议。”

  


“求你。”Chase毫不犹豫。

  


“……”诗岛刚还没来得及翘起来的小尾巴被Chase按了回去。对根本感受不到羞耻的人下绊脚反而使他感到挫败，“像你这么‘坚强’的人居然想拥有感情，真是暴殄天物。”

  


Chase没有听懂诗岛刚的讽刺，疑惑地歪了歪头。

  


“当我没说。”再跟Chase相处下去，这句话想必会变成新的口头禅。诗岛刚翻了个白眼。

  


诗岛刚拿着Chase的气球，把Chase送上过山车。让他担任一天的临时幼教，教教Chase怎样像自己一样释放情感或许是个不错的主意，至少可以有机会看Chase出糗。诗岛刚其实也很好奇，交警的脸上究竟会不会出现更多的表情，如果出现了，究竟是意外多一点，还是恐怖多一点？

  


“先尝试在刺激项目中大声叫出来怎么样？”诗岛刚提议，实际上他的心思大半是恶作剧：只让Chase一个人上过山车，这下怎么也能拍到Chase出糗的画面了吧？

  


被塞进贼船的交警当然不知道诗岛刚心里的小算盘，他只是按照安全提示，背部紧紧贴着座椅，抓紧安全带。

  


过山车哐当哐当地开出起点站，诗岛刚早就跑到终点附近的观景台上，找好位置，打开手机摄像头。过山车从最高点下坠，便疯了般在轨道上极速奔跑，破开空气的阻碍从诗岛刚身边飞驰而过，差点带走他的手机。好在为了坐激流勇进诗岛刚买了个挂脖防水套，他的手机才躲过一劫，可惜的是点开相册，录像里坐第一排的Chase从头到尾面无表情，只是张着嘴。诗岛刚确定他根本没出声，因为这趟过山车上只有他一个男人。

  


“我好像做不到。”

  


诗岛刚恨铁不成钢地从Chase的左边绕到右边：“有这么难吗？只叫你喊出来而已，这种事连想都不用想的吧？别告诉我，坐在过山车上你什么感觉都没有！”

  


Chase点头。

  


对话终结。诗岛刚不死心，拉着Chase去高空项目，又排了一次队。这次诗岛刚亲力亲为，坐在Chase旁边。

  


“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢——太快了！！！”——这是诗岛刚。

  


“你没事吧？”Chase递给诗岛刚一瓶水。

  


“……”诗岛刚撑着膝盖，总觉得这一幕似曾相识。大少爷终于悟出一个道理：圣斗士不会被同一招打败两次，Chase永远不会被过山车打败。

  


两人按照工作人员的指引，到拍摄处看自己的相片。诗岛刚和Chase的表情形成了强烈的反差，一个尽心尽力地配合过山车的速度，另一个则更像为了凑满员放上去的人形立牌。

  


“两位想打印照片吗？”工作人员笑眯眯地问。

  


诗岛刚头摇得像拨浪鼓，回头一看，Chase又去找他的气球了。不甘心。非常不甘心。诗岛刚把后槽牙咬得嘎吱响，心一横，拉着Chase去体验鬼屋。

  


“你就等着瞧吧。”号称全日本最恐怖的鬼屋里漆黑一片，诗岛刚走在交警身后，冷笑。

  


“我会努力的。”Chase拿着手电筒，不忘关心一下身后的大少爷，“你站在我背后，看得见路吗？”

  


“……你看路不就行了！”诗岛刚像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来，“事先声明，我根本都没在怕的！”

  


大少爷心里都快怕死了。小时候被灌输的各种怪谈在黑暗里蠢蠢欲动，才走进鬼屋不到两分钟，诗岛刚就已经进入了疑神疑鬼的状态。好在Chase完全没看出自己的退缩，否则他丢脸真的丢到家。

  


虽然很怕，但该危言耸听吓唬交警，还是得吓唬：“听说这个鬼屋设定的是废弃医院，说不定待会儿还会有僵——”诗岛刚的话语戛然而止，最后一个字像从破旧管道中挤压出来的噪音那样，短促而尖利。

  


有什么东西搭上了诗岛刚的肩膀。

  


“你怎么了？”Chase回头，手电的强光自下而上打在他脸上。Chase紧皱的眉间被挤出深深的沟壑，在强光照射下，他本就不友善的表情显得更加凶恶。

  


前有Chase后有敬业的鬼屋工作人员，诗岛刚一时不知道哪个更可怕点，但本能让他求助于Chase——这个人应该比鬼厉害。诗岛刚咽了口唾沫，才开口：“背后……好像有什么。”

  


工作人员非常配合气氛，“哇”地一下从诗岛刚背后跳出来，诗岛刚也“哇”地一声，窜到Chase背后，正想拉起Chase就跑，拿手电的人窜得比他还快，不过是朝反方向。

  


“等等等等等等，你别上啊！”诗岛刚眼疾手快，一把抱住Chase的腰，“那是假的！假的！工作人员！不是僵尸！你别上！”Chase卯起劲来横冲直撞，诗岛刚用尽全力才拉住他，没让前刑警冲上去对“僵尸”做点什么。

  


工作人员本想按照剧本，把诗岛刚二人赶到下一个剧情点去，谁知道游客反过来想追自己，而且气势汹汹，身经百战的工作人员也不由得愣住了。

  


“这里交给我了，快跑啊！”诗岛刚抱住Chase，对工作人员大喊。

  


“好！”工作人员被诗岛刚的大义凛然感动，点点头，转身就跑，直到他一溜烟跑到诗岛刚和Chase都看不见的拐角，工作人员才反应过来：咦？为什么是我在跑？

  


诗岛刚拖着Chase从终点走出来时感觉像跑完全程马拉松还在途中跟十八个壮汉单独格斗，腰酸背痛，精疲力尽。可气的是，他所做的一切都是为了从队友手上保护工作人员。他撑着膝盖，好不容易喘匀了气，恶狠狠地对身边的交警说：“我再也不会跟你来鬼屋了。”

  


诗岛刚噼里啪啦跟Chase抱怨了一大堆，从早晨见面时Chase的异常举动开始细数他今天究竟给自己添了多少麻烦，让自己多遭了多少罪，最后斩钉截铁地得出结论：“好好的游乐园之行都被你搅和了，我再也不会约你玩了！”

  


“但我们现在还在一起开赛车。”Chase在他旁边接话道。

  


“我说的是从明天开始，今天不算。”诗岛刚努力找补，完全没意识到自己这番话听上去多么像小学生的绝交发言。

  


Chase没有回答，他忙着在斑马线前等红灯。

  


“我问你，你真的理解了这个游戏的规则吗？”诗岛刚和他并排停在红灯前，问。

  


“开车。”Chase点点头，“我理解。”

  


“你理解个——理解个什么！”诗岛刚差点没忍住说了脏话。他指着赛道顶上红蓝相间的霓虹灯牌：极限赛车。“这个游戏设计斑马线和红绿灯只是为了追求真实感，不是为了让玩家来练习考驾照好吗？！”

  


“但要遵守交规。”Chase说。

  


“……”诗岛刚一字一句地说，“你真的明白这个游戏的本质是竞速吗？”红灯前方是他们的时速和圈数统计，诗岛刚稳稳地超Chase一圈，所以才有心思如此悠闲地跟Chase并排等红灯。

  


Chase露出了交警式的迷惑表情。

  


你这算是什么，职业病？诗岛刚忍住不吐槽Chase，太久没能扯开束缚好好跑上一程的赛车手现在急需一个旗鼓相当的对手，能在模拟赛道上尽情飞驰，而不是四平八稳得仿佛在东京市区通勤，还要停下来等红灯。

  


“你忘记我们来玩这个项目的初衷了吗？”诗岛刚循循善诱，“是为了让你能在和平常不同的环境下，激发出自己的潜能啊！如果你还跟平时一样，那不就没有意义了吗？”都是放屁。诗岛刚想，我就是想找人赛车。

  


“是吗？”Chase若有所思。

  


诗岛刚用力地点点头，趁热打铁：“是，当然是。”就差没把“陪我赛车”写在脸上。

  


“好吧，我试试。”红灯转绿，Chase握紧方向盘，踩下油门。

  


诗岛刚眼睛一亮，油门一轰便子弹弹射般飞驰出去，漂移过弯，Chase却迟迟没有追上来。他回头一看，在信号灯前气势十足地踩下油门的人依旧四平八稳，慢腾腾地跟在他身后挪动。

  


“你行不行啊？！”诗岛刚一拍喇叭，怒道，“你是在故意找茬吗？！”

  


“不，只是没什么理由让我超速。”Chase追上来，在诗岛刚旁边刹车。

  


诗岛刚真的要生气了。他不明白和Chase出来玩怎么就这么累，他用尽全力去推着Chase，Chase才会向前挪动一点点：“行，你自己慢慢考驾照吧。反正这个游戏没有限制，你这么遵守交规，有本事在这儿也贴我罚单啊！”诗岛刚撂下狠话，白色赛车风一般地冲出去。

  


经过圈数统计牌时诗岛刚还是回头看了一眼，不看不要紧，这一看，诗岛刚才发现四平八稳的紫色赛车像头吃人的猎豹般追上来，Chase眼神凌厉，面无表情。

  


“咦？”

  


Chase从诗岛刚身边飞过，计数器“滴”地一声，给Chase的圈数统计上加了一。诗岛刚这才反应过来，一股劲把油门踩到底，才避免了被Chase追平。

  


“还有一圈。”Chase低沉的声音颇具压迫感。

  


“不是，你怎么回事啊？！职业病？！”对手是苏醒了，诗岛刚也越发跟不上Chase的节奏。这算什么？罚单是开关吗？他娴熟地极限过弯，谁知开车稳得能让人睡着的交警丝毫不露怯，紧跟诗岛刚身后，以几乎同样极限的方式追赶。

  


很想质问Chase究竟是什么品种的人类，但更重要的是诗岛刚终于有了对手，相较之下什么都不重要了，先享受竞速的快乐才对……更何况这么挑衅还挺解气。被交警抓过两次的人心想。

  


竞速赛车区的风格就这样被诗岛刚和Chase带偏了。白色的少年一边以娴熟的手法在赛道上狂奔，一边不忘回头挑衅对手：“你来啊！你再来贴我罚单啊！”

  


而开着紫色赛车的青年一言不发，紧追不舍，眼神坚定，表情凶恶。

  


比起赛车，更像交通部新出的安全提示广告。赛车区观战的工作人员心想。

  


交规竞速的结果，诗岛刚稳稳地胜Chase半圈。毕竟Chase从开始便落后诗岛刚一圈半，否则胜负尚未可知——当然，现在这些都不重要。交警没追上自己，诗岛刚大仇得报，神清气爽，说话底气十足。

  


“赛车真是好项目！”诗岛刚昂首挺胸地从赛车上下来，把外套拍拍平整。

  


Chase也下车，没什么多余的表情，连一丝不甘心都没有，让诗岛刚又想多说两句挑衅他。

  


“不好意思，这位先生……这是您的东西吗？”检查车辆的工作人员小心翼翼地凑上来，问诗岛刚。

  


“嗯？”诗岛刚摸了摸身上的口袋，“我没忘东西啊。”

  


“这个贴在您的车尾。”工作人员递给他一张纸条。

  


“车尾？”诗岛刚一看，A6大小，薄薄的一张纸，他特别熟悉——在Chase那拿到过两次。诗岛刚手一抖，猛地扭头看Chase。后者平静地看着他，双手交叉抱胸，稍稍抬起下巴。

  


“……你为什么会随身带罚单？”诗岛刚咬牙切齿。

  


怎么样？Chase无声地问他。

  


……

  


诗岛刚把罚单揉成一团，狠狠丢在Chase头上。

  


“我再也不会跟你来游乐园了！”

  


  
  



	8. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（8）

  


竞速赛车是他们今天的最后一个项目。从赛车区走出来已经下午四点半，游乐园内的人流明显减少，只有高空项目上还有接二连三的尖叫声。诗岛刚十九岁才终于在游乐园里玩到虚脱，站在晃眼的阳光下，有些恍惚。

  


这就是姐姐所说的“享受青春”？诗岛刚想。他早早地和同龄人脱节，自从十六岁得知蛮野的事情后，更是连私人时间也挤没了，自己的课程和公司的事务一个也不能落下。

  


“十九岁时大家都在做什么呢？”诗岛刚喃喃自语。

  


“不知道。”Chase说。

  


“我没有问你。”诗岛刚说，“反正，想也知道你的十九岁肯定也无聊到爆炸吧？”

  


Chase点点头。

  


诗岛刚稍微想象一下就知道Chase的十九岁一定被训练和上课排满，他想象穿统一制服的Chase像电线杆一样伫立在少年中，在若干满溢着好奇的青春眼睛里显得那么格格不入，仿佛只有他不属于这个世界。

  


“你也是够奇怪了。”他在Chase疑惑的目光里自顾自地笑起来，伸了个懒腰，“唉——无聊无聊。回去还有一大堆工作等着我呢。”

  


Chase总觉得诗岛刚不如往日见面时那样闪闪发光，嘴上说着“游乐园真有趣”，笑起来却没有那么真切。他问：“还要继续玩吗？”

  


“别。”诗岛刚暼一眼Chase，“跟你玩会脱发。早点收拾收拾，各回各家吧。”

  


游乐园是诗岛刚心血来潮的任性，一日限定。他匆忙赶来做一个美梦，梦醒后他要面对的依旧是无数的工作、沉重的课业和蛮野挥之不去的阴影。诗岛刚想Chase多半也觉得不够尽兴，交警拿着他的一大把气球站在原地，抬头看着太阳向西边移动，眼神空落落的。自己无法在肆意呐喊中获得解脱，Chase也没能在游乐园的五彩斑斓中寻得感情的经历。他们朝出口走去，谁也不说话。

  


路过休息区，诗岛刚注意到角落的树下站着一个小男孩。五六岁的年纪，蹲在地上哇哇大哭。

  


“你怎么了？”诗岛刚走过去，轻声问。

  


男孩光顾着哭，伸出手指向树上。诗岛刚抬头，树杈上挂着巨大的小熊气球，可怜巴巴地卡在枝丫之间。诗岛刚了然，他拍拍男孩的背，示意Chase跟他到树下去。诗岛刚让Chase帮他保管外套，轻车熟路地抓着树干爬上去。

  


他蹲在粗壮的树干上，小心翼翼地取下男孩的小熊气球，递给Chase。Chase的“小心”还没说出口，少年便眼睛也不眨地从树上跳下来，干净利落的空翻，稳稳着陆。

  


白色的身影像朵花似的落地时，Chase稍稍有些惊讶——听别人描述和亲眼所见的感觉完全不同，纵使进之介如何描述，不亲眼见到，Chase怎么也想象不出诗岛刚的灵活程度有这么夸张。

  


男孩也惊讶地睁大眼睛，忘记了哭泣：“好……好厉害！哥哥你好厉害！”

  


“厉害吧？”诗岛刚得意洋洋地拍拍男孩的头，鼻子都快翘到天上，“这只是小意思啦！”

  


拿着气球的人迟迟没把小熊还给它的小主人，诗岛刚扭头催促他：“你在发什么呆？快把气球还给人家。”

  


“抱歉，走神了。”Chase收敛神色，走上前去，左手往前一送，定睛看着男孩。

  


男孩和Chase对视，手伸到半途中，嘴巴一瘪，哇地一声又哭起来。

  


“喂！你怎么又把人家吓哭了？”诗岛刚连忙从口袋里摸出随身携带的手帕，在男孩身边左手换右手，手忙脚乱，“我不会哄小孩啊！”

  


害怕也就算了，到自己这边居然哭起来，Chase受到了莫大的打击，不知所措，僵硬地往后退了一步。

  


“我……有这么、可怕？”

  


诗岛刚本想让Chase来帮忙，疑似吓哭小孩的元凶却因为打击过大彻底短路，连语言程序都紊乱，一个词一个词地往外蹦。Chase头上仿佛都冒出实体化的青烟，一点忙都帮不上，诗岛刚自认倒霉，蹲下来，手舞足蹈地跟男孩解释。

  


“那个，这个人虽然看上去很像恶人，不过他其实是警察哦！你想想看，正义的英雄一定要够强才能打败坏人对不对？”

  


诗岛刚的言语攻势没什么作用，小祖宗依旧哇哇地哭，诗岛刚一面擦掉男孩的眼泪，一面小声提醒Chase：“你这个罪魁祸首倒是想点办法啊！别再摆着你那张臭脸了！”

  


Chase一愣，眼神逐渐认真，说：“那我需要笑，对吗？”

  


“不不不，别，你别笑，求你了，别笑。”诗岛刚连忙劝服Chase，眼看他蠢蠢欲动的笑肌重新进入沉睡状态，才松了口气。

  


男孩越哭越凶，路过的游客逐渐朝他们这边投去怀疑的眼神，诗岛刚就更慌了。两个一看就不像已婚的男人带着哭个不停的小孩——怎么看都像人贩子吧？！他脑内警铃大作，甚至想象到了他们被警察带走，明天的新闻头条写《震惊，诗岛财团继承人和一交警竟在游乐园绑架幼童》的完整情节。

  


“快想想办法啊！你不是警察吗？”诗岛刚急得团团转。

  


“我是刑……不，我是交警。”Chase也不知所措，盯着男孩，无从下手，“我是用来吓小孩的。”

  


“这种时候别那么有自知之明啊！”诗岛刚说，“你总不想被进哥带走吧？！快激发你的潜能啊！”

  


Chase一个头两个大，他在废旧仓库里跟黑帮徒手格斗，在港口跟持枪抢劫犯火并，在闹市区抓过小偷，也曾经从二楼的阳台跳下来制服杀人犯，但五六岁的小孩比任何一个穷凶极恶的罪犯都还要可拍，他丰富的刑警经验派不上任何用场。

  


单线程生物的运行程序因为过于复杂的现实情况陷入紊乱，如果他的混乱能现实地表现出来，Chase仍然没有任何改变的扑克脸上，眼睛肯定早就变成蚊香圈。

  


在诗岛刚的催促和男孩的哭泣轰炸下，Chase第一次产生了“豁出去”的想法，他双手穿过男孩的腋下，像某部经典迪士尼动画片的开场那样，把男孩举了起来。

  


花花绿绿的气球因为脱离人类的束缚，飘飘扬扬地飞向天空，阳光穿过塑胶变得五彩斑斓，那些微的光又倒映进Chase的眼瞳中，于是连深灰色的结晶体也变得五彩斑斓起来。Chase用他好看到有些秀气的嘴唇、和与之相反的冷淡声线，站在五彩斑斓的气球中间，微微蹙起眉，对男孩说：“别哭了。”

  


Chase蓬松的头发在微风中扬起边边角角，他黑色的长风衣在这个情境下格格不入得有些滑稽——但是没关系，诗岛刚看着Chase的侧脸，满脑子都只剩下“好看”两个字。

  


男孩也非常听话的不哭了，至于究竟是因为Chase的气势压迫还是因为这过于不寻常的展开，诗岛刚不关心，只要不哭了就好。

  


Chase把男孩轻轻地放在地上，看看自己空空如也的手，露出有些歉疚的表情：“抱歉，我把气球放走了。”

  


凶巴巴的交警低头向小孩子道歉的态度那么认真，甚至让诗岛刚“噗嗤”一下笑出声来。Chase不明就里，看向诗岛刚，他赶紧摆摆手，把脸转到一边去，肩膀小幅度地抖动：“你那个样子……实在是有点好笑。”

  


Chase疑惑极了，问：“有什么问题吗？”

  


“没什么问题……”诗岛刚咳嗽一声，满脸忍不住的笑意，白净的脸因为憋笑而透着微红，“你看过宠物视频吗？大型犬和小型猫的……我就是想到了。”诗岛刚还是没忍住，大笑。

  


Chase丝毫理解不了诗岛刚的笑点，皱着眉站在原地。等诗岛刚笑够了，他才蹲下身，对男孩说：“怎么样？这家伙没有看上去那么可怕吧？他就是个怪人而已啦。”

  


男孩怯生生地点点头：“我……我不是因为黑衣服哥哥才哭的。”

  


“哎？”

  


男孩嘴巴又瘪起来，泪水迅速在眼眶里聚集：“我找不到爸爸了。”

  


“哎？！”

  


误会解开了，虽说找不到家长比被Chase吓哭更严重一点，但Chase还是松了口气。

  


“你那张臭脸，还会害怕被小孩讨厌啊？”诗岛刚牵着男孩，扭头嘲笑Chase。

  


“我又不是，那种喜欢吓小孩的警察。”Chase说。

  


“嗯——”诗岛刚若有所思，扬起一边的眉毛对Chase露出促狭的笑，“看起来你不像自己描述得那么迟钝嘛。”

  


“什么意思？”

  


“有感情的人才会害怕被别人讨厌啊。更何况是害怕被一个素不相识的小孩讨厌。”诗岛刚回答，“这也算是激发潜能成功了吧？你大可不必把自己想象成什么机器人一类的东西，我那么说也只是开玩笑而已。”

  


Chase沉默了好一会儿才问：“你为什么这么肯定？”

  


“天才的直觉？”诗岛刚故意模仿Chase上次的说话语气，见Chase皱起眉，他便笑，“好吧，说正经的。因为我见过没有感情的人啊。”

  


“不会为任何人、任何事而共情，毫无同情心与同理心的疯子……你应该也见过吧？就是电视剧和小说里经常会出现的疯狂杀手一类的。”他的表情一瞬间又暗沉下去，薄唇勾起极其讽刺、又极其怨憎的弧度，“那才叫做可怕。”

  


诗岛刚没给Chase追问的机会，他很快露出笑容，转头安慰男孩：“现在我们带你去广播处，你还记得你爸爸叫什么名字吗？”

  


听不懂两位哥哥在交谈什么的男孩肯定地点头。诗岛刚便笑：“那就没事了，我们会陪你等的……爸爸也一定在找你。”说起“爸爸”这个词之前诗岛刚抿了抿嘴，他面对男孩露出安慰的笑，可Chase站在他旁边，却觉得诗岛刚留给自己的侧脸像在叹息。

  


“你好像对‘父母’这个概念很在意。”Chase脱口而出。

  


诗岛刚的笑容僵住，转头面对Chase时，已经换上了警惕的冷淡表情：“和你没关系吧？”

  


“和我没关系。”Chase并不示弱，他暼一眼诗岛刚便将视线转移，“我不会问。”

  


“……多管闲事。”诗岛刚嘀咕。他暗自松了口气，好在Chase对外界总是一副兴趣缺缺的样子，诗岛刚天不怕地不怕，只有蛮野的事是他人生中的刺，堪堪抵在要害处，稍加外力便一击致命。

  


“听说你能倒立走路。”Chase冷不丁地冒出一句。

  


“什么？”诗岛刚愣住。

  


“听说你能倒立走路。”Chase重复一遍。

  


“所以呢？”Chase转移话题之快让诗岛刚摸不着头脑，“不对，你怎么知道的？”

  


“进之介讲的。”Chase看着诗岛刚，神情严肃，“我想看。”

  


Chase讲到泊进之介时露出微妙的不愉悦，诗岛刚更加迷惑，先不论Chase为什么不高兴，自己会倒立没错，但这和Chase又有什么关系？

  


“我会倒立又怎样？你想看，所以呢？”诗岛刚呛他。

  


Chase神色闪烁不定，抿嘴不语。

  


诗岛刚本想再说什么，男孩在这时拉了拉他，问：“哥哥你真的能倒立走路吗？”

  


面对孩童，诗岛刚很快换上轻快的表情和语气：“对呀，对我来说小菜一碟啦！”

  


男孩闻言，眼睛一亮：“好厉害！”

  


来自小孩的敬佩让诗岛刚心情愉悦，运动神经蠢蠢欲动，表演欲喷薄而出，他轻咳一声，装模作样地扬起下巴，一副勉为其难的样子：“没办法，我就特别让你见识一下吧。”

  


诗岛刚仰面空翻，手掌接触地面，稳稳地倒立行走。男孩因为和父亲失散而阴霾满布的表情一瞬间便明媚起来，惊呼着拍红了手掌心。表演欲旺盛的少年更加兴奋，腰部发力，又是一个花哨的腾空翻身，稳稳地落地。

  


“哥哥真的好厉害！像超人一样！”

  


诗岛刚得意洋洋地扬起嘴角，圆眼因为笑容变成弯弯的月牙：“怎么样？我厉害吧？”

  


男孩用力点头，诗岛刚便笑得更加开心，跃跃欲试地腾空一跃，又表演起来。他表演时就是最称职的儿童剧演员，夸张的身体素质搭配花哨的动作，加上诗岛极具煽动性的临时小剧场，男孩的视线一刻也不停地被诗岛刚牵着走，什么不开心都抛在了脑后。

  


Chase默默地跟在男孩身后，当游览车逼近时便上前一步，让男孩走在道路内侧。谁也没有注意，他们配合默契，顺顺利利地把男孩送到了广播站。

  


让工作人员帮忙发布了园内广播，他们便一起陪男孩等待。诗岛刚蹲着给男孩讲小笑话，逗得孩童笑个不停，诗岛刚也跟着放声大笑。Chase站在一旁不言不语，只有眼神非常让诗岛刚在意，像两束瞄准自己的激光，让诗岛刚好像都感觉到后颈刺痛。

  


“你又想到什么了？”诗岛刚抬头，“从刚才开始就一直盯着我看，到底想做什么？”

  


Chase仍然盯着他的脸，直到诗岛刚浑身不自在，噌地一下站起身想和Chase理论时，慢半拍的人才不紧不慢地说：“现在的你看上去跟刚才不同。”

  


诗岛刚怔住：“有吗？”

  


“现在要更……自由？”Chase努力思考，艰难地得出结论。

  


诗岛刚手指不自觉地抽动，抓住外套下摆：“那是你根本不了解我吧？这就是……我的正常状态。”他重新蹲下和男孩玩耍，但好像受人控制似的，嘴角再也无法顺利地上扬，露出和先前一样的笑容。

  


大约二十分钟后，男孩的父亲匆匆赶到，焦急地把男孩拥入怀抱，三十岁出头的男人也不禁着急地哽咽起来。

  


父亲一个劲向他们道谢，诗岛刚摆摆手说举手之劳，但男人坚持要回报诗岛刚和Chase，塞给他们两张入场券。

  


诗岛刚站在广播站门口，看着父亲抱着孩子离开的背影，有短短一瞬的恍神，但很快恢复如常，扯起嘴角，露出半是欣慰半是落寞的笑。

  


“他给了什么？”Chase如幽灵般冷不丁地出现在诗岛刚身后，问。

  


“哇！”诗岛刚被吓了一跳，往旁边跳半步，拍拍自己的胸口，“你别出现得这么突然啊！”

  


“抱歉。”Chase歪头，“我只是想问他给了什么。”

  


诗岛刚从衣兜里翻出那两张入场券：“烟花赏？都九月份了还有放烟花的活动吗？”

  


Chase走到诗岛刚面前，倒着看那两张薄纸，辨认票面上的文字，得出答案：“这是品牌联动活动。”

  


“还有这种活动？哪个公司搞的，感觉还不错嘛。”诗岛刚说起生意的话题来了精神，举起票面，看向右下角的主办方，“……啊。”

  


是我家。诗岛刚略微僵硬的表情无声地说。

  


“你……”

  


“这不是我负责的。”知道Chase要说什么，诗岛刚面无表情地抢先一步，“我的分公司没有搞活动。”

  


对公司经营没有任何知识的人轻信了诗岛刚的解释，诗岛刚庆幸Chase在这方面非常好糊弄——事实上他是知道的，虽然这方面的业务他没有插手，但主办方前两天还曾热情邀请过他，他忙于蛮野的事情，忘得一干二净。

  


“要去吗？”Chase问。

  


“去。人家特意给的回礼，不去岂不是浪费了。”诗岛刚抬起手腕，露出他的手表，“不过，再不快点就赶不上开始了。”

  


会场离他们不远，诗岛刚打电话给司机，却得知对方赶上高峰期，在游乐园门口动弹不得。那怎么办呢？诗岛刚不认识路，Chase倒是在这个街区执勤过，他粗略估计，回答诗岛刚：“跑过去的话，应该来得及。”

  


“那就跑吧。”诗岛刚松了松筋骨，扬起眉毛，“来赛跑，怎么样？”

  


“有什么必要吗？”

  


“有啊，竞速可是男人的浪漫。”

  


“你管这个叫竞速啊。”Chase精准吐槽。

  


“怎么不叫竞速了？”诗岛刚反驳，“速度竞赛，不叫竞速还叫什么？”

  


“好吧。”Chase勉强接受。在人行道上因赶时间而奔跑，大概也算公路竞速，城市越野。

  


“你不会不敢吧？在人行道上奔跑可不违反交规，你说是吧，警察先生？”诗岛刚眨眨狡黠的眼睛，挑衅道。

  


“比吧。”Chase欣然接受诗岛刚的挑衅，眯起眼睛。

  


诗岛刚得逞地笑，右手食指和拇指比出手-枪形状，瞄准Chase，“bang”地一下：“那我就先行一步啦！”白色的少年蹦蹦跳跳地倒着跑了两步，转身像阵风似的奔跑起来。从小便在田径上颇有造诣的少年对自己的速度自信非常，轻轻松松地绕过行人，回头一看，没有Chase的身影，继续加速的时候便得意洋洋，步子轻快起来。他跑起来不管不顾，只想着往前冲，一连穿过三个路口，在红灯处急刹车，陡然想起他的目的是到达场馆——但这儿是哪？

  


“这边，转弯。”Chase突然出现，手臂平直，指向诗岛刚的右手边，“沿着这条路再穿过两个路口，在湖边。”

  


神出鬼没的交警吓得诗岛刚差点一屁股跌在地上，他好不容易才让自己没有心脏骤停：“你又是从哪里冒出来的？！别吓人啊！”

  


“抄近道。”Chase理直气壮。

  


诗岛刚这才知道自己吃了不熟悉路况的亏，一说竞赛便闷头冲，白给Chase捡了便宜，气愤极了，“你作弊！”

  


“是你没有定规则在先。”一本正经的Chase连作弊也理直气壮，长风衣一甩，朝场馆的方向跑去。

  


“你这家伙！”吃了个闷亏的少爷气得脸都红了，不甘示弱，发动引擎，紧跟着Chase冲刺起来。

  


Chase耍的小小花招也只甩开细微的距离，诗岛刚的运动能力称得上拔尖，正处在爆发能力最好的年龄，奔跑起来像灵活的猫在墙根上飞跃。擅长巷间追逐的警察被诗岛刚超车后便紧跟其后，丝毫不放过任何机会。

  


烟花赏入场处的工作人员老远就看见一黑一白两道残影气势汹汹地朝大门口撞来，还以为是逃票的新手段，差点拿出对讲机呼叫保安。两道人影在马上冲线的地方齐齐刹车，穿白衣服的少年从口袋里摸出两张皱巴巴的入场券，递给工作人员。

  


“我赢了。”诗岛刚气喘吁吁，在凉爽的秋日里出了一身薄汗，“怎么样？”

  


Chase也微微喘息，诗岛刚每每这时才会觉得面前的人确实不是ai。Chase看一眼脚下：“只有一点。”

  


“一点也是我赢！”胜负心极强的诗岛刚才不关心那一点是几厘米还是几毫米，反正赢了就是赢了，他扬起下巴露出洋洋自得的笑来，脸颊一边一个旋儿，眼睛闪闪发光。赢了一个没有任何实际意义的赛跑他也开心，能压着交警一点算一点，诗岛刚扬眉吐气，语气都嚣张起来：“走吧，警察先生，记得给我们找个好位置。”

  


Chase没有跟诗岛刚互呛。诗岛刚是有感染力的那种人，看见他毫无防备地笑，周围的人心情都会轻快起来。他笑，那两个酒窝就像名贵的茶匙盛满了蜜，多到两个旋儿都装不下了，便从纯银的茶匙里满溢出来。

  


蜂蜜味的诗岛刚连带着Chase的心情好像也比平常轻快些，诗岛刚使唤他去找个看烟花的好地方，他就老老实实地边走边寻。

  


因为是品牌联动，场地内分出一块区域来搭上棚子，做了一个类似祭典的饮食区。诗岛刚憧憬夏日祭很多年却求而不得，在自家地盘上也算离实现愿望近了一点点。章鱼烧和芝士热狗各来一份，可惜没有夏日祭必备的苹果糖，让诗岛刚有点失望。

  


紧临湖畔的大型展览馆正在做联动品牌的产品和历史回顾展，特意请到了几个前卫艺术家为主题展做新作品，但Chase和诗岛刚都对艺术兴趣缺缺，没往场馆里去，按Chase多年被拉去夏日祭的经验，就近找了个人烟稀少的河堤高地，等烟花秀开场。

  


等烟花炸裂，火花在漆黑的夜空里四溅飞散，诗岛刚才觉得今天算是尽兴了点。他很久没参加车赛，社交场上无法让他恣意妄为地谈论胜负，这些东西和他要做的诸多正事相比较微不足道，积累到一定程度却也能从沙子变成石头，在他心里重重地压上几下。

  


诗岛刚喜欢奔跑，喜欢飙车，喜欢黑白分明的胜负，但自从回到日本后他再也找不到旗鼓相当的好对手，要么他顾忌，要么顾忌他。

  


他们静默地欣赏烟花，好一会儿后，诗岛刚在烟花熄灭的间隙，才促狭地斜暼Chase：“你看上去闷得很，没想到胜负心也很强嘛。”

  


Chase没有正面回答，算是默认。

  


“没想到你一个玩赛车游戏都不超车的人会跟我在人行道上狂奔。”诗岛刚见他不反击，接着挤兑道，“这违反什么安全条例吗？交警先生？”

  


“我也没想到。”Chase低头看着自己的鞋尖，似是思考了很久，才给出自己的答案，“是被你鼓动了吧。”

  


在烟花闪烁下，Chase的眼睛像发光的玻璃珠子，叫诗岛刚心虚。他移开视线：“你根本就没回答我的问题。怎么，这也是你的必胜手册上的？”

  


“不是。”Chase真诚地回答，“必胜手册上只写了‘我的心也被你轻轻撩动了’。”

  


“哇，好恶心。”诗岛刚嫌弃地扭过头去。

  


“所以，这是我的想法。”Chase说。他今天有些不同，行走在嘈杂的游乐园也没有那么举步维艰，拖着他的锁链好像被斩断了似的，他又变回生龙活虎的Chase，他脑内推导，只能认为这是诗岛刚的功劳。白色的少年像风一样地向前跑，名为追猎者的人才捡回了好胜心，追寻白色的光。

  


Chase说：“是你让我有所不同了。”

  


这个男人一定也不知道话里有话的意思，更不知道有些话不能用过于直白的方式表达，否则会非常叫人误会。诗岛刚猜想他只是想到什么便表达什么，就算这话放在两个并不相熟的男人之间会让气氛显得非常奇怪。

  


可是，诗岛刚觉得自己也变奇怪了。他听见Chase这仿佛是从必胜手册上抄写下来的话，没有再像早上，冒一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他想的是：倒也不坏。

  


Chase话锋一转，旺盛的求知欲冒出了头：“要怎么才能做到坦诚地表达感情？像你一样。”

  


“这你就错了。在我认识的人里就数你最坦诚。”诗岛刚失笑，“百分之九十九的人都会粉饰自己，当然了，你想把所有感情都当做真情实感那也无妨，因为真相往往是最伤人的嘛。”就好像如果他不加以粉饰，真正的诗岛刚一定脆弱又狼狈，叫人看了好笑。他把最后一句话藏在心里。

  


Chase便不往下问了。

  


“你才奇怪吧？”诗岛刚转移话题，“还真亏你能什么都不问。”Chase好几次都差点戳到诗岛刚的命门，但警察非常有分寸的在门口停下，连敲门的心都没有。

  


“和我无关的，我都不会问。”Chase回答。

  


“你就是因为这样才不懂人心的好吧……”诗岛刚嘀咕，“虽然你不问更好。”Chase的回答让他感到自在，至少对他而言，他们的相互认知就停留在这个程度反而能让诗岛刚放轻松。

  


Chase盯着烟花看久了，他的偏头痛便开始有要发作的趋势，绚烂的火花和烟花炸开的响声开始在他的感官世界里放大，他皱着眉揉了揉眼睛，下意识地往后退，走到树荫下去。

  


“你没事吧？”诗岛刚发现了Chase的异常，这才想起这个整天都表现得十分正常的家伙还有个病史，在声光污染都非常严重的地方呆太久恐怕不好。

  


“没事。”Chase摇头。

  


本人的话都不可信。诗岛刚决定打道回府：“算了，今天差不多到这儿吧，要是你再出什么问题，岂不是变成我的错了？”

  


Chase没有反对，他本想以为可以借此机会强行脱敏，看起来就算心理状态有一时的好转，作为并发症产生的生理病变也并非一下就能解决的。

  


诗岛刚依依不舍地回头看了一眼夜空中炸裂的紫金色大朵牡丹花，才和Chase一起走下高地，往场地外走去。

  


Chase本来想自己走回去或者乘电车，但诗岛刚坚决不让，理由仍然是怕Chase半路上出什么事就成了自己的错，顽固的大少爷随手招了一辆出租车，财大气粗地抽出三张纸币大钞递给司机，附带一句不用找了。

  


有人出钱请他坐出租，Chase也没木讷到连这种好事都要拒绝的程度，乖乖坐进后排，摇下窗户盯着诗岛刚。

  


直勾勾的眼神让诗岛刚警惕，他用同样的眼神回敬Chase，问：“你还要说什么？”

  


Chase思索，缓缓开口：“我觉得，我大概明白了。”

  


“哈？”

  


“你说的那句话，现在可以用了。”

  


不算很遥远的漫天烟花在诗岛刚身后绽放，他纯白的外套上被晕染出五颜六色的光晕，那些光倒映在警察的眼睛里，就像霓虹灯下的黑曜石，奇异的光彩让诗岛刚有些恍神。

  


“见到你很高兴。”Chase停顿几秒后，才落下最后一个音节，“刚。”

  


说不清楚是烟花的声音更大还是Chase的声音更炸耳，也或许是黑曜石反射的彩光太晃眼，总之诗岛刚被施了定身咒一样愣在原地，反应过来时出租车早就汇入缓慢前行的灯光队伍里，再看不真切。

  


诗岛刚嘴巴半张，缓了半天神，才在夜空下摸了摸鼻尖，小声嘀咕：“什么乱七八糟的……哪有人道别的时候才说啊。”

  



	9. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（9）

  


“你最近好像和Chase走得很近。”诗岛雾子笑吟吟地说。

  


“噗——”诗岛刚一口咖啡喷成漏水的消防栓，手忙脚乱地拿起餐巾拯救外套，女仆一拥而上，先确认诗岛刚的人身安全没有被咖啡威胁，才接着等待诗岛刚脱下外衣递给其中一名女仆，剩下的人匆匆忙忙去给诗岛刚找新的外套。

  


“姐姐，我没有。”诗岛刚忙不迭否认，“都是意外。”

  


“一次两次说意外，三次也能说意外，但你自己数数多少次了，都算意外？”诗岛雾子不吃他那套，拿出在审犯人的敏锐来，“我也没什么事，就是关心一下弟弟交朋友的事，你别紧张嘛。”

  


“我不紧张，我怎么就紧张了？”诗岛刚挺起胸膛，矢口否认，“真是意外。”

  


“管家可告诉我，你昨晚回家时步子都是飘的，还特意吩咐厨房给你做夜宵。”雾子偷笑，“你都多少天没正经吃过正餐了，昨晚吃夜宵居然也舍得坐在餐厅里消磨时间，谁还看不出来呀？”

  


“那是因为——昨天好不容易去游乐园了！”诗岛刚辩解。

  


“好，你说是就是。”雾子故意顺着他的话，满是挤兑亲弟弟的意思，“那，你跟‘熟人’一起去游乐园，感觉怎样？”

  


“也不是熟人……算了。”自知争辩无益，诗岛刚只能嘟嘟囔囔地接受了自己和Chase的被熟人关系，“好玩是挺好玩的。”他把游乐园之行里有趣的部分挑挑拣拣，给雾子简单地讲述，这时才发现印象深刻的事比他昨天想象的还要多，讲来讲去，总之游乐园就是好玩，而和他同行的人，就是很怪。

  


“那家伙怎么回事啊？哪有真的给贴罚单的！”诗岛刚耿耿于怀，“还有，不知道进哥跟他聊过什么，莫名其妙就要我倒立，说起来还一脸不高兴——有什么好不高兴的！”

  


“你说Chase不高兴？”雾子有些惊讶。

  


诗岛刚把事情的经过原原本本地讲给雾子听，他的亲姐姐很快露出了然的表情：“说不定Chase有点小小的吃醋呢。”

  


诗岛刚感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都窜起来了，抱住自己的手臂，五官皱成一团：“姐姐，你可别恶心我啦。”

  


“我说的不是那种意义上的吃醋！想什么呢你。”雾子瞪他，“你想想看，Chase认识你之前先是跟我还有泊先生是朋友吧，和刚你嘛……姑且就叫‘熟人’好啦，总之，我们四个人互相都认识，这时他突然知道有一件事是除了他之外其他三个人都知道的，会不高兴也是正常的吧？你不也是吗？小学的时候还因为两个朋友都知道另一个人的生日却没告诉你，气呼呼地跑回来跟我抱怨……”

  


“别再提那件事啦！”被提及小时候的糗事，诗岛刚连忙打断雾子，“我可没觉得我跟他关系好到那种程度了。”

  


“Chase也没发觉自己是为什么不高兴呀。”雾子眨眨眼，“最开始不都是这样的嘛。”

  


亲姐姐意味深长的表情让诗岛刚警惕起来：“做什么？我可不会……”

  


“没有让你跟Chase交朋友啊。”雾子十分了解弟弟的脾气，接过话茬，“只是刚好我烤了蛋糕，想让你下午上课时顺便帮我跑一趟久瑠间分局而已。”

  


赤裸裸的不怀好意。诗岛刚知道雾子就是吃准了自己不会拒绝她的要求，挣扎着转移话题：“我的亲姐姐，明明一道菜都不会做，只有烤蛋糕还勉勉强强拿得出手呢。”

  


“那只是因为我根本没时间做菜！”雾子佯装嗔怒，“别想转移话题，去还是不去，一句话。”

  


一番思想斗争后，Chase和姐姐果然还是姐姐重要，诗岛刚举白旗投降：“好啦，我去就是了。”

  


“不愧是我的好弟弟。”雾子笑眯眯。

  


诗岛刚垂头丧气，狠狠地切羊排。

  


Chase不知道诗岛刚内心经历了多少苦斗，他只是吃完午饭，洗好盘子，听见有人叫“喂”，就转过头去。

  


诗岛刚今天惯例是白色外套，眉头中间挤出深深的沟壑，像被人用枪顶着后背来的。见Chase转头，他单手叉腰，不情不愿地把诗岛雾子特制小蛋糕拎起来：“外卖到了。”

  


Chase把雾子烤好的杯子蛋糕放在办公桌上，才想起问诗岛刚：“怎么是你来？”

  


“我还想问呢。”诗岛刚双手揣进衣兜，不满极了，“总之，东西送到，我走了。”他扭头便走，可一直到门口，Chase都像个背后灵似的，紧紧跟着他。

  


“不用送了。”诗岛刚和Chase拉开距离。

  


Chase非常坦诚：“我没送你，我要去医院。”

  


诗岛刚被气个半死，从鼻子里哼气：“你去就去，别跟着我。”说完，他自顾自地快步离开。

  


当然，说“别跟着我”也只能是气话——谁让大学和医院在同一条路上。诗岛刚走得再快，也无法无视自己身后紧逼不放的强烈压迫感。诗岛刚浑身不自在，自暴自弃地放慢脚步，和Chase并排。

  


“你跟着我就像跟犯人似的，我可不想去上个课都像犯罪。”感受到Chase投射过来的目光，诗岛刚摸了摸鼻子，回答。

  


Chase点点头，努力从他空空如也的话匣子里找点共同话题，思考良久后，说：“雾子的杯子蛋糕很好吃。”

  


“毕竟是我姐姐唯一拿得出手的东西嘛。”诗岛刚很乐意谈论姐姐，“不过她为了做饭手忙脚乱的样子也很可爱啦……你那是什么眼神，我夸自己亲姐姐怎了？”

  


诗岛刚正和Chase斗嘴，电话突然响起，他拿起手机，只看了一眼来电显示，脸便垮下去。他接通电话，只说一句“别再打电话过来了”，便挂断，将手机放进口袋里。

  


Chase投过来询问的眼神，诗岛刚扯起嘴角，摊开手：“保险推销而已。”

  


  


主治医生询问了Chase的近况，Chase难得给出肯定的回答。医生表情缓和了些，笑道：“像你这样喜欢独自承受情绪的患者会给出肯定的答案，想必最近是遇到好事了吧？”

  


“可能是因为去了游乐园。”

  


“游乐园？可以跟我讲讲你都玩了什么项目吗？”

  


Chase掰着手指数，高空项目、赛车和鬼屋，还看了烟花。医生意外极了，按理说，鬼屋和烟花多少会对Chase的精神状态产生影响才对。Chase的心理干预见效不明显，他自己心里有个坎过不去，治疗周期就要长一些。上一次来复诊，Chase简单讲了一下在餐厅发生的事，医生更加建议Chase选择静养，Chase不太愿意吃药，医生只能开一点安眠药，再配合心理治疗来恢复Chase的状态。

  


但Chase能毫无抗拒地从游乐园里走出来，不失为一种飞跃式的进步。

  


“看烟花的时候还是会头痛。但鬼屋没什么问题。”Chase报告道，他想起诗岛刚在一片混乱的鬼屋里拿出吃奶的劲儿拦腰抱住他，说，“应该是因为有人拦住我了吧。”

  


“那就更好了。”医生笑道，“建立良好的人际关系不失为一种治疗的好方法，虽然你自己没有察觉，不过现在的你仍然在抗拒和其他人建立亲密关系，但如果真的有人能让你觉得放松，那么，他对你的治疗一定是百益而无一害的。”

  


“我在抗拒亲密关系？”

  


“你的兄弟，一直和我有联系，自从半年前开始，你一个电话也没打回去过吧？”医生说，“这也是一种潜意识里的抗拒。”

  


Chase更奇怪了，他问：“但是，我并不抗拒和其他人牵手。”

  


“牵手？”医生也奇怪，“哪种牵手？”

  


Chase把事情的原委讲给自己的主治医生听，他丝毫没有意识到，这件事从头到尾都荒谬且奇妙，医生笑个不停，没料到还会发生如此戏剧性的误会：“我说的不是那种牵手。你当时，是在把‘牵手’这件事当作任务在完成吧？ptsd的另一种表现，也包括过度工作，换到你身上，就是想要完美地完成任务，所以牵手的时候，你什么都没想吧？这样只会对你不利。”

  


医生坐在转椅上，转了半圈，用圆珠笔轻轻敲打Chase放在桌上的病历本：“听好了，建立亲密关系也是如此，你需要感受的是发自真心地‘想’，‘我想和某个人走得更近’，‘我想和某个人牵手’，当你能抱着这样的想法自然而然地去跟别人交往，那时候你一定会感觉自己轻松很多。”

  


“也就是说，你得有希望才行。”医生总结道。

  


什么才叫“我想”？他从没觉得自己绝望过，那又何来的希望？Chase花了整整一个下午来思考，也无法得出肯定的答案。他今天没有晚班，在便利店买便当时，他常吃的那一种旁边放着金枪鱼饭团，是Heart特别爱吃的。Chase想起医生说自己的家属一直和医院保持联系，想也不用想便知道是Heart。Chase难得起心，给老家打了电话。

  


电话那头的男声很是开心，Chase很容易便想象出Heart满脸含笑的样子：“遇到什么好事了吗？”

  


“你会主动打电话回来就是最大的好事。”Heart笑，“你已经很久没有打电话给我们了吧？上次Brain还……”他话没说完，另一个男声便插话进来，“Heart！你别乱讲啊！”

  


“Brain？”理应和他一样在东京的人却出现在老家，Chase感到很是意外。

  


“他休假。”Heart解释，“那，你有事找我？”

  


Chase不太确定地回答：“没事，今晚不上班，就打电话回来了。”

  


“是吗？太难得啦，这还是第一次听见你这样说。”

  


“这么值得高兴吗？”Chase听出Heart的情绪升高，问。

  


“从前你要是没事，可就真能十天半个月不打电话回家。当然值得高兴了。”Heart语气欣慰，半开玩笑地说，“Chase好像比以前更有人情味了。”

  


Heart明天一大早还有事，虽然想再多闲聊两句，却被Brain催着去睡觉，只能抱怨着Brain的不通人情，挂掉Chase的电话。

  


Chase也没来得及说自己如果有改变的话多半是因为诗岛刚，他吃完晚饭，洗好衣服，才想起要不要给诗岛刚打个电话，Chase没想明白自己今晚的突发奇想，他连轴转了三天通宵，在想明白之前，很意外地萌生了睡意，在沙发上倒头睡去。

  


【今日，检方对曾因生物科技犯罪等多项罪名被判刑的科学家，蛮野天十郎提起上诉，据悉，检方已掌握足够的证据，此次上诉，意在向法院提出新的罪名指控……】

  


闹钟叫醒Chase的时候，他昨晚随手打开的电视正在放早间新闻。他没太在意，关上电视便打算上班去。昨晚是他这一两个月来难得的好睡眠，开着电视居然没有被吵醒，他想，这或许也是诗岛刚的功劳。因为和诗岛刚有过接触，他才会开始思考，或者说粗劣地模仿诗岛刚的行为：和别人寒暄，关注对方的感受，不过度直白地表达自己的想法。

  


虽然他的模仿非常初级，不能太过直白，他便经常沉默，不知道该说什么，但至少和同事打招呼的效果良好，久瑠间的人比以前更爱和他搭话，偶尔也愿意和他开开玩笑。从结果上来讲，或许他应该给诗岛刚打个电话道谢——虽然多半又会和大少爷呛起来。

  


这件事一直被搁置到中午，Chase端着盘子在食堂的角落里坐下，才有时间喘口气，拿出手机来，打算吃完饭便给诗岛刚打电话。

  


“哎，你们听说了吗？”隔壁桌的巡警们凑在一起聊天，其中一人神秘兮兮地压低声音，“那个疯狂科学家的案子要上诉啦！”

  


“谁不知道呀？今天早间新闻都播过啦。”同伴嘲笑他，“你的消息也太滞后了吧？”

  


“疯狂科学家，是说那个叫蛮野的？”女孩子也加入话题，连连感叹，“竟然真的会有这种犯重罪的科学家，就跟小说似的。”

  


年轻人们没有刻意压低声音，Chase能听到他们的谈话，关于高科技犯罪的科学家，刚好是他早上瞥到一眼的新闻。

  


“你们不知道了吧？”提起话题的青年环视同伴，故意吊胃口，“我可是有比新闻更内幕的八卦！”

  


同伴们都好奇地头挨头凑近，虚荣心得到满足的青年才清了清嗓子说：“我当记者的叔叔跟我说的，那个蛮野，二十几年前好像和诗岛财团有关系！”

  


“诗岛财团？不会吧？诗岛财团的信誉不是超好的吗？”

  


“真的啦！我骗你干什么？蛮野的研究项目的赞助方，最开始就是诗岛财团！”青年讲故事似的抑扬顿挫，“不过十几年前的时候，不知道出于什么原因，蛮野的研究室就整个儿从诗岛财团名下独立了，这件事上诗岛财团似乎也是受害方，听说蛮野独立之后还借着财团和公司的名义四处集资，让诗岛财团受了很大损失呢！直到十五年前挖出他犯罪的证据，追捕了七八年才把他抓捕归案，没想到今年还能有新的进展，真是世事难料。”

  


“什么嘛，还以为你掌握了什么惊天内幕，照你的说法，诗岛财团不也是受害方吗？”

  


“话是这么说——你们难道就不好奇为什么诗岛家会突然撤资吗？”

  


“有什么好奇，那种研究，任谁都不会同意吧？你难不成还要说，蛮野和诗岛家有什么藕断丝连的狗血情节？”

  


挑起话头的青年和嘲笑他的同伴闹作一团，一旁的女孩捧着手机看新闻网站，感叹道：“不过，像这样的疯狂科学家如果有孩子的话，真不知道他的孩子会是什么样的人。”

  


“想什么呢，这种人一看就是要全身心献给科学的怪人啦，哪会对其他人产生感情还生孩子的！”

  


“猜测嘛，你又不是他，怎么知道他在想什么？”

  


呯咚一声，Chase的杯子被撞掉在地上。

  


谈话暂时中断，年轻的巡警们都朝声音的来源看去。

  


“没想到Chase也会弄掉东西，难不成你其实是冒失的人？”巡警的打趣没有让Chase动容，他默默地捡起杯子，桌面上手机屏幕还亮着，停在联系人电话的页面，他的手指在“诗岛刚”那行停留，随后，他思索着什么，关闭手机屏幕，端起餐盘，离开座位。

  


  


蛮野的案子重审起来进度缓慢，按照惯常，裁判所多半是不愿意加刑的。Chase时不时能听到同事闲聊时提起两句，大多是说没有进展。而他自己还在忙交警的工作，他无牵无挂，对求他换班和顶替的同事一向来者不拒，一来二去的，排班表上渐渐变成了连续六天的夜班，给诗岛刚打电话的事被彻底搁置。更何况，Chase仍然有些在意自己无意中从巡警们口中听得的八卦，刑警的脑子飞速运转，想起在监狱出现的诗岛刚，又想起在游乐园里的诗岛刚，说起“没有感情的人”时，表情那么讽刺。Chase很快得出了结论：要么蛮野天十郎就是诗岛刚的父亲，要么被蛮野的案子卷进去的某个人是诗岛刚的父亲。无论哪个结论，要他赤裸裸地在诗岛刚面前撕开，就算是Chase也做不到。

  


Chase还在犹豫，又有新的工作找上门来。他又被搜查一课推着去监狱见抓捕归案的抢劫犯，好不容易才从少年嘴巴里问出点蛛丝马迹来，结合他被拖上货车，昏迷前听到的些许谈话，搜查一课再次缩小范围，锁定了某个在逃犯可能的躲藏地点。

  


按理说，非现役刑警不应该参与搜查一课的任务，但Chase曾和犯人正面交锋过，自己私下调查也不少，想着能给搜查出点力，行动组便把他捎带上。

  


进之介开车，时不时瞟一眼在副驾驶上坐得笔直的Chase，忍不住偷笑：“好久没见你坐副驾驶了，刚开始还挺不习惯的。”

  


进之介之前的搭档受伤后，改和Chase做了半年多的搭档，直到Chase被调走，搜查一课的王牌刑警又变回孤家寡人。

  


“给你们添麻烦了。”

  


“没什么好道歉的，大家都在等你回来呢。”

  


进之介把车停在老旧公寓楼的对面，这里曾经是主犯前女友的住处，前女友因为偷窃入狱之后，由于一直没有收拾，房租也没有结算，房东便让那间屋子一直空着。据走访，这两天有附近的居民看见了可疑人士半夜出入这间公寓，房东年事已高，生活都难以自理，时常要儿女过来照顾，这栋公寓住户又大多是朝九晚五的上班族，在非通勤时段，房东几乎不会察觉到是否有陌生人出入。

  


进之介和Chase在车上监视，剩下几名同事绕到公寓后去蹲守，他们的判断没错，不到半小时，路口便出现了一名男子，戴着口罩和帽子，鬼鬼祟祟地接近公寓。

  


那名男子比警察们预判得要警惕，他先是看见了跟踪他的便衣，在便衣装作无意接近时选择一把将便衣推开，朝另一条路跑去。

  


“糟了。”进之介用车载对讲机下达指令，迅速下车追上去，Chase也跟着下车，但他却盯着公寓二楼，眉头紧皱。

  


“Chase，麻烦你留守一下！”进之介隔着半条街喊了一声，消失在路口拐弯处。

  


紧闭的房门没一会儿，打开一条缝，一名Chase十分熟悉的青年探出头来——是主犯。

  


果然如此。Chase毫不犹豫地冲上楼去，那青年很快发现了气势汹汹朝他冲来的老对手，现在逃跑似乎不太来得及，Chase堵住过道，青年只能硬着头皮朝警察挥拳。Chase抬手格挡，顺势抓住青年的手臂反剪。青年是拼了狠劲儿的，一咬牙，狠狠用背将Chase顶在墙壁上，挣脱Chase。

  


过程远比预料中来得容易,青年愣了愣，起了胆子：“怎么了，警察先生，你好像没有我们上次见面时那么凶狠的气势了？”他一拳击中Chase的腹部，Chase单手扣腕，另一只手上前抓住青年的领口试图将他按倒在走廊上。刚才的搏斗反而给青年壮了胆，Chase半年前那股凶狠劲不是花架子，青年本来满心防备，可没想到半年过去，和Chase搏斗变容易了。

  


青年反过来抓住Chase，将他按在二楼栏杆上。

  


“警察先生，看制服，你似乎已经不是刑警了吧？”青年察觉到了自己正占上风，语气便嚣张起来，“有我的一份贡献吗？”

  


Chase并不理会青年的挑衅，他用力抓住青年的手腕，说：“你还是束手就擒比较好。”

  


“你他妈的在跟我开玩笑吗？！”青年面目狰狞，“都到这个地步了，你以为我这半年是怎么过来的？！我怎么可能现在被你们抓到？！”逃犯牙齿咬得咯咯响，他使劲把Chase拉起来，再重重地摔打在栏杆上，金属和脊柱撞击，剧烈的痛感传遍全身，更让Chase感觉不妙的是，老旧公寓的栏杆因为他们的打斗松动了。

  


青年同样发现了这个问题，另一边，成功抓住从犯的刑警们往回赶，进之介还在路的另一头，便喊着Chase的名字朝公寓跑过来，青年知道自己再不逃跑就晚了，索性不管不顾，再次把Chase拉起来。

  


Chase头一次知道“无法反抗”是什么滋味。他本身状态不好，通宵加偏头痛，再加上半年多没动过真格，被孤注一掷的逃犯压制竟然难以做出反应。

  


“对不住啦，警察先生。”青年狞笑，“反正半年前我也差点干掉你……也不差这一次吧？”

  


从公寓二楼掉下来的感觉不太好，或者说，非常糟。

  


幸运的是Chase掉落的地方刚好是这个公寓的垃圾回收点，不幸的是他还是痛到意识模糊，恍惚间听到进之介大声喊他的名字，其他刑警说什么“逃掉了”，他挣扎着想要去追，被进之介按住，从前的搭档大声骂他，到Chase已经听不真切了，他眼前一黑，意识归零。

  


  



	10. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（10）

  


Chase从二楼摔下来的第二天早晨依旧照常执勤。不知道是身体素质过佳还是运气，或是二者皆有，他只是软组织挫伤，只在医院里躺了三个小时，进之介还想按着他多住两天，尽职尽责的交警却不由分说，拿起制服外套便踉踉跄跄地坐电车回家。

  


第二天早晨惯例上班，Chase自觉没什么问题，除了背上青一块紫一块真的很痛。

  


他站在路口协管交通，白色的机车风一样地在红绿灯前刹车，车主掀起头盔，瘪了瘪嘴：“今天我可没违章啊。”

  


Chase严肃地点点头，给出交警的认同。

  


诗岛刚上学一定会经过这条路，偶尔能看见Chase协管交通，今天时间尚早，他还有心情停下跟Chase聊两句。

  


交警依旧像交通部摆在路边的等身模型一样把背挺得笔直，诗岛刚觉得他和平常没什么区别，又觉得微妙的有点什么区别，说不出来，他打量老半天也没得出结论，红灯转绿，提醒他该走了，诗岛刚便打燃油门，往学校奔去。

  


“Chase，给，咖啡。”同事从背后拍了拍Chase，像假人似的Chase晃了两晃，同事连忙扶住，惊讶，“没事吧你？是不是夜班排得太多了？”

  


“没事。”Chase坚持要值岗，同事看不下去，硬把他拉到一边去。

  


“你别硬撑了，连续六天夜班，就算真是机器人也会累的吧？”同事数落他，顺便给课里打电话，叫人来把Chase接回去。

  


  


诗岛刚接到进之介的电话时从实验室的凳子上跳了起来：“你说Chase从二楼摔下来了？！”

  


“对。”进之介的情绪不是很高涨，“是我的问题，不该把Chase一个人留下的，我这边抽不出身，刚，你能替我去慰问一下Chase吗？”

  


“也不是不可以……但为什么是我？”

  


“因为雾子也没时间啊，我还被狠狠教训了一顿。”进之介哀叫，“能拜托的只有你啦！要买什么慰问品的话我给你钱。”

  


诗岛刚觉得进之介可怜兮兮的样子好笑，不再为难他：“好吧，进哥的要求我总不能狠心拒绝吧？我待会儿就去。”

  


那个Chase居然会从二楼摔下来，诗岛刚还以为他真的钢筋铁骨，连去鬼屋都敢正面揍鬼的人，怎么也不会折在一个小混混手上。

  


诗岛刚按照惯例去花店，让店员按照探病的感觉挑了一束花，路过一家很出名的蛋糕店时，想起Chase说过雾子的杯子蛋糕好吃，虽然不知道他究竟是随口说说还是真的喜欢吃蛋糕，姑且也给病人挑了一盒现烤的年轮蛋糕，一并提到久瑠间去。

  


不知道什么时候开始，诗岛刚在警察局出入好像都变成常事，交通课的人看见他一点不眼生，他径直走向走廊尽头。这么正式地提着慰问品来看Chase，诗岛刚不太自在，更不知道见了Chase要说什么，寒暄吗？他们俩好像不太适合寒暄……他怕自己随便说两句又和Chase呛上，作为替进之介来慰问的人来说就太不礼貌了。诗岛刚想了想，决心把慰问品放在Chase的办公桌上就离开，回头发个短信提一下，剩下的让进之介自己去跟Chase沟通。

  


虽然这样也不算很礼貌——可跟Chase讲什么礼节？讲了也是白讲。诗岛刚宽慰自己。

  


事与愿违，办公室的门半掩，他轻轻推开门，发现自己想避开的人正靠着椅子小憩。平常咄咄逼人的眼睛一旦闭起来，交警看上去便柔和了许多，蓬松的刘海盖过眉毛，在灯光照射下，Chase的脸看上去没什么血色。

  


诗岛刚终于知道今早自己觉得哪里不对了。Chase的脸色很差，黑眼圈也要重上许多，只是几次见面，Chase都不是血色很明显的人，诗岛刚一时间没有反应过来。

  


果然还是人类。诗岛刚想。

  


既然本人在这里睡着，叫醒他就更不好，诗岛刚蹑手蹑脚，想把东西放在他桌上就离开。

  


“谁？”塑料包装袋的声音惊扰了Chase，他条件反射地坐直，睁开眼睛，变回咄咄逼人的样子，看清是诗岛刚，他又放松下来，“是你啊。”

  


“是我。”诗岛刚撇了撇嘴，把蛋糕放在桌上，举起花束，“进哥派我来慰问伤患。”

  


“是吗。谢谢。”Chase不咸不淡地道谢，把花束放下，站起来，指了指自己的椅子，“坐。”

  


“别，你坐吧，我不跟伤患抢位置。”诗岛刚摆摆手，自觉地往门框上一靠。

  


为了不打扰Chase，同事们特意没在办公室里多呆，空出两个小时让Chase休息。诗岛刚环视窄小的办公室一周，作为泊进之介外派，还是开口问：“你怎么样了？”

  


“没什么大碍，是进之介大惊小怪。”Chase回答，“家常便饭。”

  


“我是不懂你们警察的工作啦，但你还是稍微休息一下比较好吧？”诗岛刚双手抱臂，漫不经心地说，“听说你连值了一周的夜班？”

  


“我没有什么感觉。”

  


“过度工作也是精神紧张的表现吧。”诗岛刚多提了一句。

  


“我会注意的。”Chase回答。他的态度十分坦然，毫不在意。

  


无话可说。诗岛刚靠着门眼看着气氛跌入冰点。他很少有找不到话讲的时候，只能任眼神漫无目的地在房间里游走，最后停在Chase办公桌的角落。那里放着一瓶药，诗岛刚知道那是心理药物的某一种，装得满满当当，像是没碰过。

  


“你不吃药吗？”诗岛刚问。

  


“不怎么吃。”Chase瞥了一眼角落里的药瓶，说，“这是第一次去开的，后来就没开过。”

  


Chase的态度坦然，诗岛刚心里却犯堵。选择不吃药，Chase的睡眠一定很成问题，这或许也是他宁愿不停地加班也不想回家的原因，诗岛刚经历过，所以知道，无法入睡是酷刑，好像精神和肉体分裂成两个人，不受控制地在同一个身体里打架。

  


巧的是，诗岛刚也不喜欢吃药。所以他只是靠着门框哼笑一声，说：“算了，我没什么资格说教你——因为我也不喜欢吃药。”

  


“做噩梦很难受。”Chase说出了不像他会说的话，“但想到噩梦里发生的都是现实，就觉得不做噩梦更痛苦。” 

  


Chase并不看他，只是像之前看着车窗外那样，眼神飘到诗岛刚不知道的远处去。Chase的话狠狠地在诗岛刚心里插了一刀。他知道Chase是在说自己，可话说出口像无差别的冷箭，也刚好插在诗岛刚的痛点上。他一点都不想承认自己和交警在这件事上达成了一致，诗岛刚用自尊心筑起的城墙不允许他示弱。大少爷只能抬起手看看表，站直了将袖子上的褶皱拍平整，说：“不早了，我要回学校了。”

  


“那个蛋糕……是我姐姐挑的，记得要吃。”诗岛刚说了个小谎话，把年轮蛋糕的功劳安排给了雾子，他自己也不清楚为什么要这样做，脱口而出。

  


“好。”Chase回答。

  


快要离开，诗岛刚没忍住，问了出口：“你会梦见什么？”

  


Chase背对他，看着自己的手，说：“梦见人质在我面前受伤的瞬间。”

  


  


诗岛刚下课后特意绕行，骑着机车驶入居民区。这一片全是自建独栋住宅，还没到下班时间，显得有些冷清，只有机车发动机轰鸣的声音。他把机车停在目的地，要见的人已经站在门外，隔着栅栏露出笑容。

  


主妇给诗岛刚端上一杯茶，坐在沙发上。这里比诗岛刚上次来时更加冷清。养了十几年的猫上周去世了，偌大的家里只剩下主妇一人。

  


“不介意的话，我可以帮忙联系到不错的猫舍。”诗岛刚说。

  


“不用你费心啦，我也到这个年纪了，清静一点也没什么不好的。”

  


“那个，阳介哥呢？”

  


“公司给他升职，调到名古屋的分公司去了。”主妇笑笑，“我家的孩子不像刚这么优秀，真希望他在分公司能好好干。”

  


“阳介哥很优秀的，我保证。”诗岛刚也笑，随即坐直了些，问，“案子最近还顺利吗？”

  


“抗诉的话，检方那边证据很齐全，只是法院不太愿意加刑，还需要多争取一下。如果顺利，明年年初应该能结束审理吧。”主妇没有表露出欣慰或是高兴，她微微蹙眉，打量诗岛刚，“你最近好像瘦了点，很辛苦吗？”

  


“不辛苦！”诗岛刚忙不迭地摇头，“我也只是做了一些很皮毛的工作而已……毕竟无关人士能做的事情还是太少了。”

  


“可别这么说，池田家的小儿子换工作也是多亏了你吧？”主妇依旧担心，“别太累了，你还在长身体呢。”

  


诗岛刚用力地点点头，笑出两个梨涡，拍拍胸脯：“我绝对没问题的，您就放心好了！”

  


诗岛刚的笑容是有感染力的，连带主妇也舒展眉头，微笑着伸手，轻轻抚摸诗岛刚的头：“你真的很了不起。”

  


“我现在还记得呢，三年前，突然有人往我们家的信箱里塞大笔的钱。”主妇轻轻地说，“找了好几天，甚至装上了监控，才发现是一个十五六岁的小孩子。那时候我真的很惊讶，问你家人在哪里，你却说你是一个人偷偷从美国跑过来的，叫我不要告诉任何人。刚一进门便道歉，说一定会为十几年前的案子负起责任……真是了不得的小孩。”

  


“不，那都是我应该做的。”诗岛刚捏紧手指，说，“我也很感谢您，不仅没有责怪我，甚至还帮忙联系了其他家属，如果不是您的话，上诉一定不会这么顺利。”

  


“我们为自己的家人争取正义，怎么反倒要你来感谢我们呢？”主妇说，“你和你姐姐这几年都为我们提供了不少便利，我们才应该感谢你们，明明这个案子和你们一点关系都没有，父亲犯下的错，却要毫不知情的儿女来弥补。”

  


“请您千万别这么说！”诗岛刚一下提高音量，又放低了声音，“毕竟，如果不是蛮野……我父亲的话，那时研究室的其他人员都不会背上莫须有的罪名……甚至让您的丈夫自杀……他破坏了这么多圆满的家庭，那份罪理应由我负责，这也是诗岛家的问题。”

  


“别这么说。如果按血缘论，你和你姐姐才是最大的受害者。”主妇轻轻握住诗岛刚的手，劝导道，“别太勉强自己了，你还这么小，过度工作可不行。”

  


“我会注意的。”诗岛刚下意识露出灿烂的微笑，假装无事的话脱口而出，“还得麻烦您，千万别把我的事告诉我姐姐。”

  


“我知道了。”主妇笑了笑。

  


“还有，这两天可能会有媒体过来采访，您不用担心，是我联系的。”诗岛刚又叮嘱道，“他们应该不会问什么很越界的问题，如果您觉得被冒犯了的话，请一定跟我说。”

  


“好。”主妇点点头，叹气，“做这么多工作，真是辛苦你了。”

  


“不。我作为无关人士无法出庭，也不是检方，没办法亲自去搜集证据，能做的也只有这些了。”诗岛刚说，“如果您和其他人还有什么需要的话，尽管联系我就可以了。”

  


“你的黑眼圈好重，睡不好吗？”

  


“……有一点。”诗岛刚避开主妇的眼神，说，“最近老是做梦，在床上翻来覆去的，还不如爬起来做点事。”

  


“做噩梦？”

  


诗岛刚犹豫了一会儿，点点头。

  


“喝点薰衣草茶吧，可以帮助睡眠。”主妇看着诗岛刚闪躲的眼神，轻轻叹气，“不过，对你来说可能没什么作用吧？”

  


“是啊。”诗岛刚自嘲地笑了笑。

  


“可以跟我讲一下吗？”主妇放柔了声线，轻轻地抚摸诗岛刚的头。

  


诗岛刚在主妇面前总是无法游刃有余。诗岛澄子去世的时候他只有三岁，记忆里的母亲都是模糊的，他只记得母亲抱着他，轻声细语地哄他入睡。如果诗岛澄子还在的话，是否会像面前的主妇一样轻声细语地关心他呢？

  


诗岛刚无法在主妇面前展开他的层层伪装。

  


“我……总是梦见蛮野。梦见他对我说过的话，叫我觉得恶心。最近有一个朋……认识的人也做噩梦。但是他说，做噩梦很可怕，一想到噩梦里发生的都是现实，就觉得不做噩梦更可怕。”诗岛刚绞紧了手指，声音有些沙哑，“放在以前，我一定会觉得这种行为很蠢，为什么会有人抱有这么执拗，这么无济于事的想法呢？但是……那个人说他的时候我却觉得像在说我自己。我才发现，我也早就变成这种人了。”

  


“我没有办法不做噩梦。”诗岛刚捏紧拳头，蜷缩起身体，用低哑的声音说。

  


  


诗岛刚从主妇家出来，收到了Chase的短信，写着“蛋糕很好吃”。他看着电子屏幕上短短的一行字，犹豫许久后，从钱包里抽出自己在蛋糕店处拿到的名片。

  


“喂，您好，请问是hiver doux吗？明天，我想要订一份年轮蛋糕，嗯，好的，地址是久瑠间分局交通课……订单上麻烦写诗岛雾子的名字。还有，贵店可以代写留言卡吗？”

  


他挂了电话，在街道旁长吁一口气。他做出的行为自己也无法解释，只是挂了电话，心里就像有了宽慰似的，能让他稍微轻松一点。

  


  


Chase第二天清早收到了和昨天同样的年轮蛋糕，附赠一张留言卡。

  


［昨天听刚说Chase好像很喜欢这家店的蛋糕，我代泊先生又订了一份。听说你又长期工作了，请千万不要勉强自己，好好休息。我想，曾经被你救过的人质也一定希望如此。］

  


Chase的目光划过“人质”二字，些许停顿后，将留言卡放进抽屉里去。

  


  


当天下午诗岛刚在实验室里接到了Chase的电话，可惜他忙着分离dna，没接电话。铃声停止没一会儿，短信提示音便响起。

  


［我想问你一个问题。］

  


［有话就说］诗岛刚快速打字。

  


［我想知道你昨天在哪里买的花。］

  


［出警局右转走两个路口再左转］诗岛刚打到一半，心里狐疑，打下后半句话：［你要买花？］

  


［送人。］

  


Chase言简意赅，诗岛刚却吓得差点把手机扔出去。那个Chase居然说要送人花，简直就是天方夜谭。再说，他昨天还睡眠不足，受伤后一副蔫茄子样，今天却有精神去花店买花送人——年轮蛋糕应该没有那么大的魔力吧？

  


会让Chase送花的人又是谁？诗岛刚很快把自己脑子里闪念而过的问题删除。他会送花给谁都应该不足为奇，他感情迟钝而非完全为负，心血来潮时说不定同样会做出超乎想象的事来。可那和诗岛刚没有关系。

  


诗岛刚熄灭手机屏幕，重新投身于他永远做不完的实验里去。

  


  


Chase去了诗岛刚说的那家店买花。事实上，他唯一一次送花的经历是给Medic：在Medic高中毕业式当天，被Brain和Heart塞了一束花，推着他递给Medic。而那束花其实也并非Chase挑选，花束里一半红花一半绿叶，风格显著，被Medic吐槽了一顿。

  


所以，正式地由自己买花还是第一次。

  


“您好，请问要买花吗？”

  


Chase点头：“慰问的话，什么花比较好？”

  


“请问您是见朋友？亲人？同事？还是上级呢？”

  


“都不是。”Chase说，“见一个需要我道歉的人。”

  


  


田宫日奈子刚从银行下班，同事便迫不及待地凑过来，贴在她耳边问：“日奈子，你未婚夫来接你了？”

  


“嗯？不会吧？他今天有手术呢。”日奈子往门外望。

  


“真的假的？说不定是他想给你一个惊喜呀！”

  


“不会不会，他那么死板的人，才不会准备什么惊喜！”田宫日奈子一点不相信，摆摆手。

  


“那门口怎么会有个帅哥在等你？问他好几遍也不说话，就说是等你。”同事起哄道，“难不成是你的追求者？连订了婚都这么锲而不舍，有你的呀！”

  


“说什么呢！”日奈子嗔怪地拍了同事一下，“快跟我说说，那人长什么样？”

  


“一个穿正装的帅哥……怎么说呢，一——点都不会笑的那种！”

  


日奈子一听，笑起来：“那我知道是谁了。”

  


“是哪个追求者？”

  


“别瞎说！”日奈子露出灿烂的笑，“是那个救我的刑警先生啦。”

  


她小跑出门，Chase就站在路边，捧着一束紫色的风信子。

  


这个搭配让日奈子忍俊不禁，Chase来见过她好几次，每次日奈子都开玩笑说，面无表情地穿着正装，就像暴力团伙来讨债似的。今天暴力团伙特意带了一束花，可灿烂的风信子和Chase冷如冰块的脸更不搭调。当事人毫无察觉，手臂往前一伸，便要将花束塞给日奈子。

  


她笑得更凶了，一边擦掉眼泪，一边接下Chase的慰问花束，笑累了，才开口道：“警察先生，好久不见，要喝咖啡吗？”

  


日奈子和Chase就近找了咖啡厅坐下。日奈子看上去兴致高涨，问：“警察先生，怎么又想到来见我了？还特意买了花，真是让您费心。”

  


“没什么。最近怎么样？”

  


“我过得很好，倒是警察先生，好像比上次见面瘦了些吧？脸色也不太好的样子，您不会，还在加班吧？”

  


“偶尔会加。”Chase轻描淡写地说，“没什么问题。”

  


“我倒是希望警察先生别太勉强自己。”日奈子看着风信子说，“紫色风信子的花语是道歉，对吧？”

  


Chase不说话。

  


日奈子有些无奈，露出灿烂的微笑，说：“如您所见，我的心理干预上个月就结束了，身体也完好无损，您实在没什么要向我道歉的事情。要说起来，当时还得感谢您帮我照顾了小洋呢。”

  


“小洋呢。”

  


“他最近好像在学校交到了新朋友，就是偶尔也要跟我念叨着‘想跟Chase打篮球’。”日奈子莞尔一笑，“明明第一次见面的时候被警察先生吓惨了。”

  


“篮球我只懂规则，让他和学校里的朋友打吧。”

  


“您最近如何？还在去医院吗？”日奈子问。

  


“还在去，但已经没什么问题了。”Chase回答。

  


日奈子仔细打量Chase后，才笑着说：“不过，警察先生的精神状态似乎确实要好一些，毕竟都会送花了嘛。”

  


“只不过是跟别人学习的而已。”

  


“是吗？那个人应该很厉害吧？否则怎么能鼓动得了警察先生？啊，对了！”日奈子想起什么，笑容又灿烂了两分，她举起右手，向Chase展示自己手指上的银色戒圈，“我最近订婚了，如果结婚的话，还请警察先生务必要来参加。”

  


“恭喜。”Chase盯着那枚戒指，点点头。

  


“这件事也要感谢警察先生，我的未婚夫是医生，就在半年前认识的。仔细想想或许也算因祸得福？如果没有警察先生救我的话，别说订婚，能不能活下来都是问题。”日奈子轻声说，“所以呀，我希望警察先生别再为了道歉来见我了，下次如果要来，带一束祝福的花吧。”

  


田宫日奈子手上的银色戒指和满溢幸福的笑容都晃得Chase眼花，Chase很难得觉得心里轻松了些，眉头便皱得没那么紧。

  


日奈子振作极快，根本看不出半年前她曾被卷入恶性案件，差点丢了性命。她天南海北地谈天，话题却总绕不过自己的未婚夫，一讲到那个当医生的男人，眼角眉梢都是藏不住的笑意。Chase目不转睛，挺直了背坐在日奈子对面听她讲未婚夫。日奈子是另一个能稍微释放Chase压力的人，作为事件直接受害者，看见她重新恢复健康，冷若冰霜的警察也会稍微松口气。

  


“未婚夫给了我很多支持，不瞒您说，以前我可一点也不想谈恋爱。”日奈子笑着说，“可遇到他就不行啦。”

  


“你真的变了很多。”

  


“警察先生还是第一次说我变了。”日奈子说，“看来您也变了不少。”

  


“不过，我没有谈恋爱。”Chase回答。

  


“虽然人们都爱说恋爱是有魔力的，可除了恋爱，也有很多办法改变一个人的呀！”日奈子失笑，“话说回来，警察先生不打算谈恋爱吗？您应该很受欢迎才对吧。”

  


“不打算。”Chase回答，“但是，恋爱真的有这么大的影响吗？”他好奇恋爱究竟是什么，能让田宫日奈子极尽赞美，让她露出如此幸福的表情。

  


“如果遇到非常喜欢的人，那当然就是啦。”日奈子想了想，说，“因为，喜欢一个人的时候想看着他好，觉得那个人哪里都优秀，就会想，自己也得像他一样变得优秀才行，久而久之，你就会变得更幸福了。”

  


Chase若有所思。

  


“警察先生遇到这样的人了吗？”日奈子见Chase在思考，好奇地问。

  


“我认识一个人，最近想过，能变得像他一样就好了。”Chase说，“这算恋爱吗？”

  


“这个……我也说不准。”

  


Chase思索着点点头：“我知道了。我会去问问的。”

  


  



	11. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（11）

“Medic，我有事想问你……”

“你还敢打回来，我还没找你算账呢！”Medic生气地在电话里数落Chase，“上次打电话过来，话都不说清楚害我误会，白费我好心给你出那么多去游乐园约会的主意！Brain那家伙，知道了还敢打电话来嘲笑我！”

“总之，我不会再给你出主意了！”Chase一句话都没来得及说完，Medic气冲冲地挂了电话，留下Chase听着忙音，默默地放下手机。

  


泊进之介很久没有接到Chase打来的电话。他的这位前搭档本来就孤僻，自从调走后，进之介怕影响他，不敢轻易打电话，那边更甚，听说连家人的电话都不打，进之介也无可奈何。

接到Chase久违的电话，并且一开口便是“我们三人出来吃饭”，进之介心情大好，处理证物的速度比平常更快，下班时间一到，匆匆穿上外套，开车朝居酒屋驶去。

雾子隔着大老远朝他招手，进之介连忙跑过去，在雾子旁边坐下。

“好久不见了啊，雾子。”刑警侧过头看着雾子，扬了扬眉毛。

“什么好久不见，昨天才在警视厅见过吧？”

“擦肩而过你也算？”进之介一副怨怼的样子，“看见我连笑都不笑一下。”

“我可不想跟上班闲逛的刑警打招呼，免得别人以为我们防卫省也尽是不干正事的人。”雾子斜眼瞥进之介，自顾自拿起菜单，“快点菜吧，刑、警、先、生。”

“明明早就不是搭档了，还教训我。”进之介不满地嘀咕。

二人当搭档的时间最久，许久不见，聊起来没完，唇枪舌剑了好几个回合后，才想起今天做东的人还坐在他们对面，严肃地盯着他们。

“Chase会请客，真难得。”进之介跟Chase搭话，“最近怎么样？伤好些了吗？”

“没什么大碍，擦药就好了。”Chase的眼神在进之介和雾子之间走了一个来回，“你们还是老样子。”

普通的寒暄，落在进之介和雾子耳朵里却莫名变味，两人默契十足地慌乱起来。

“不不不，怎么可能是老样子！”

“没错，自从不跟雾子搭档之后我精神都要比以前好！”

“你……泊先生！话不用说到这份上吧？！”

“什么什么份上？明明就是事实！”

说不到两句话又吵起来，两人指着对方的鼻尖恶狠狠地对视，又想起Chase，齐齐转过头去。

Chase还是老样子，面无表情，眼睛眨也不眨，看着他二人：“不用管我，你们继续。”

重新对视，不知怎么的就脸红起来，爱吵架的搭档俩齐刷刷地坐正，表情认真：“吃饭吧。”

“你又去看田宫小姐了？她最近怎么样？”

“订婚了。”

“订婚？”雾子惊呼，“真不错！”

“哎？那不是挺好的。”进之介把天妇罗咬得咔嚓咔嚓响，“心理干预做得这么快，她也真是厉害。”

同期的三人一起吃饭，向来是进之介和雾子聊天，Chase好像看着就能满足，就算别人再怎么向他提起话题，也能在两句话之内彻底掐断。时间久了，进之介和雾子也习惯了这种相处模式。Chase习惯在倾听时盯着别人看，可今天不同，他的眼神在进之介和雾子之间游离的次数超乎寻常，叫人有些不自在。

晚饭吃到收尾阶段，进之介忍不住，问：“Chase啊……你是不是有什么事要我们帮忙的？”

“算是吧。”Chase没有隐瞒，眼神又在两人之间走了一圈，“我有一个问题，Medic拒绝回答，所以只能找你们。”

“什么问题？”雾子喝一口啤酒，撑着下巴问。

Chase坐直，双手放在膝盖上，严肃认真，一字一句地问：“恋爱是什么？”

哐当！

雾子手一滑，酒杯掉落，和桌面撞击发出一声闷响，酒液全都洒出来，她手忙脚乱，赶紧抽出卫生纸挽救。酒杯掉落的声音吓了进之介一跳，天妇罗便呛到喉咙里，他憋得满脸通红，拍着自己的胸口剧烈咳嗽，一面不忘帮雾子端起桌上的盘子，抽出卫生纸擦桌子。

Chase在这等混乱中不为所动，眉头紧皱，抛出下一枚炸弹：“我认为你们应该非常了解。”

慌乱中卫生纸落在地上，进之介和雾子忙弯腰去捡，指尖碰指尖，两人都像过电似的猛抽回手，一抬头，同时撞上桌子。

“我、我我去一趟厕所！”进之介龇牙咧嘴地跳起来，左脚绊右脚，扶着沿途的座椅背逃进厕所。

“Cha、Chase怎么会突然想到问这个问题？”雾子捂着后脑勺坐直，结结巴巴地问。

“日奈子自从恋爱之后，整个人都变了，我想知道恋爱究竟是什么，为什么对人有这么大的影响。”

“啊，这样啊……”雾子松了口气。

“雾子应该知道吧？”Chase步步紧逼。

“我、我怎么会知道啊？！我也只是理论知识而已哦！我没有谈过恋爱的！你别误会了，我和泊先生不是那种关系！”雾子连连摆手，脸憋得通红。

“我知道，理论也可以。”Chase说，“我只是在问怎样才算做恋爱。”

“就，就是……”Chase的步步紧逼让雾子无法搪塞，她清了清嗓子，斟酌语句，“你会突然很在意一个人，明明觉得他这个人满身缺点，可还是忍不住要关注他，非常平常的小动作你也会觉得有闪光点，就是，那种感觉啦！就好比说会觉得一个人系领带的样子很飒爽……”

Chase听雾子的描述，觉得耳熟：“你是说进……”

雾子慌忙夹起一个天妇罗塞进Chase嘴里，瞪大眼睛，一拍桌子站起来：“我可没有在说泊先生，你别误会了！”

“Cha、Chase，我回来了。”进之介脸上全是水珠，但即使冷水浇头也没法掩盖他脸颊上可疑的红晕，刑警只能避开雾子的眼神。

“我——我去一趟厕所！”雾子的目光刚好落在进之介的领带上，慌慌忙忙地，也左脚绊右脚，踉跄着跑进厕所。

Chase皱着眉把嘴巴里的天妇罗吃掉，看着捂脸不语的进之介。

“进之介……”

“你不用说。”进之介拍拍Chase的肩，感叹，“你也终于到这个阶段了啊。我会尽量帮你的，但下次你能别搞突然袭击吗？还有，记得别叫雾子。”

“我觉得，我好像恋爱了。”Chase一张口又是惊世骇俗的发言，“所以接下来应该怎么做？表白吗？”

“不，你等等，首先得确定那是不是恋爱吧？”进之介连忙阻止他，“贸然和认识的人当面表白，要是不成功，那可能就连朋友都做不成了啊！”

“有道理。”Chase接受了进之介的说法，追问，“那么，究竟怎样才算恋爱？日奈子对我说，如果想着某个人，想变得和他一样优秀，那就是恋爱。”

“那也算一种吧……不过我倒觉得，恋爱就是你的情绪会受到另一个人的影响。”进之介摸了摸鼻子，小声地说，“如果你看见她不开心，自己也会不开心，会发自内心地希望她幸福，尤其是在她笑起来很好看的时候……”

Chase听这个描述，也觉得耳熟：“你是说雾……”

进之介动作比抓犯人还快，跳起来双手捂住Chase的嘴，睁大眼睛：“我可没说雾子！你别误会了！”

Chase盯着进之介，蹙眉。

“还有啦，这些都只是恋爱的某种表现而已，并不能一概而论，有时候你只是觉得，啊，我好像恋爱了，就真的恋爱了，恋爱这种事情又没有理论的。”进之介手忙脚乱地解释。

“那，我只能去问本人了。”Chase没能从进之介这里得到理想的答案，垂下头，说。

“等等等等，别慌。”生怕Chase莽撞地伤了某个女孩的心——或者某个女孩反过来给他一巴掌，进之介赶紧劝住他，“是你认识的人吗？”

“是。”

“那你千万别直截了当地对她说‘我好像喜欢你’之类的。”进之介百般强调，“不想被绝交就听我的。”

“那应该怎么说？”

“委婉一点嘛！”进之介说，“就说，最近我好像恋爱了，因为某个人，然后看看她的反应再做决定。你可千万别打直球，你的直球能杀人。”

“好吧。”

终于按下被好奇心驱使的Chase，进之介还没来得及松口气，就跟从洗手间匆匆跑回来的雾子撞了个满怀。刚刚被Chase无意点破的小心思又冒了出来，他手忙脚乱，口齿不清，跳起八丈高。

Chase看着进之介和雾子像两只眼盲的仓鼠在居酒屋里转圈，稍微碰到对方一下便跳起三丈高，他眉间皱得能塞下天妇罗。

“我们不是那种关系，你别想多了！”二人齐刷刷地摆手，对Chase喊道。这场闹剧以双方朝着不同的方向各回各家落下帷幕，直到吃完饭，Chase也没能得到他想要的答案。

恋爱太复杂了。Chase想。

“刚最近是不是恋爱了呀？”在实验室休息时，有女同学笑嘻嘻地凑过来问。

一石激起千层浪，女生的问题一出口，实验室里的几人便全端着凳子凑过来，围成一圈，把诗岛刚困在里面。

诗岛刚年龄最小，又没什么大少爷架子，实验室里总喜欢把他当弟弟看，一听说可爱弟弟的恋情可能有着落，个个眼睛都亮起来。

“啊？”诗岛刚正在花花绿绿的时尚网站上查“最受欢迎的蛋糕top 10”，后知后觉地抬起头，无辜地眨眨眼睛。

“最近半个月以来，刚明显对蛋糕啊甜点啊的增加兴趣了，可你是食肉派吧？”女生说，“那除了恋爱还能是什么？”

“对呀！刚，要是谈恋爱了一定要说啊，前辈给你出主意。”实验室里上二年级的学长大剌剌地揽着诗岛刚的肩，冲他挤眉弄眼。

“别祸害未成年啦你这个大叔！”

诗岛刚算是明白怎么回事了：“我没有谈恋爱。”

“别骗人啦！”

“真的！真的没有谈恋爱。”诗岛刚苦笑，“我才没有谈恋爱的心思呢。”

“那你天天挑甜点到底是为了什么？”女生扫兴地叹气。

诗岛刚这下不好解释了。总不能老老实实地说自己假借姐姐的名字悄悄给Chase买了好几次新品蛋糕——这听上去好像更容易误会。

上次自己随手买的年轮蛋糕得到了好评，他再路过那家店，就忍不住要多看两眼。因为自己深知被睡眠不足和噩梦困扰的痛苦，看到别人状态不好，他便忍不住要想点法子。

他和Chase说不熟也挺熟，诗岛刚自己却不知道他究竟是在以什么名义做好事。每次总是强调把订货人的名字改成诗岛雾子，好在Chase很忙，雾子更忙，他这样断断续续送了两三次，竟然还没有被识破。

这种莫名其妙的行径不能说出口，在同学面前诗岛刚只能随便编一个理由：“我是在帮我准姐夫慰问受伤警员而已啦！”话倒没说错，但他准姐夫是否真的需要帮这个忙就是另一回事了。

“扫兴……我还以为能看见刚的女朋友了呢。”挑起话头的学姐瘪了瘪嘴，仍不愿意放弃，“你别骗我们，替准姐夫慰问受伤警员，是值得你花那么多时间浏览时尚新闻的吗？”

“那只是因为我人好而已啦。”诗岛刚认为自己是出于同理心才这么做的，他耸耸肩，开玩笑道。

“‘没那么简单，整天抱着手机搜索甜品就算了，每次看着手机笑得一脸欣慰，都是因为蛋糕得到了好评吧？”学姐竖起食指左右摇晃，发出“啧啧”的声音。

“……我有吗？”诗岛刚摸了摸自己的脸。

“不信自己下次照照镜子去。”学姐回想诗岛刚的笑容，“先是紧张地看手机，然后一看短信就欣慰地笑起来，普通警员值得你这么期待他的回复吗？”

“那也不是恋爱！”诗岛刚争辩，“你还不如说那叫投喂宠物呢。”

“哪有把人当宠物的？难道说刚其实是变态……”

“不是！我举个例子而已！”

学姐不逗他了：“反正，要说没点猫腻，我才不信。老实交待。”

“很遗憾。”诗岛刚耸耸肩，“确实不是。再说了，我送礼物又不光只送那个警员一个人，实验室所有人都会收到我的礼物吧？”

“可是，刚从来都不会对送给其他人的礼物那么紧张的。”

“当然了，我对自己选的礼物有自信嘛！”

“那为什么偏偏送给警员的礼物就不自信啊？”学姐决心打破沙锅问到底，毫不松懈地追问。

诗岛刚还真被问到了。他闪烁其辞，脑袋极速运转，想找一个合适的理由来摆脱困境。

“说吧，那个警员是不是女生？”

学姐的问题反倒给他一个突破口，他松了口气，说：“真遗憾，是个超级无趣的男人。”

“唉，扫兴。”听到诗岛刚的答案，学姐瘪了瘪嘴。

“是你们想太多而已。”诗岛刚笑，“我不会恋爱的。”

他停顿，故意强调似的补充道：“更别提是那个家伙啦，我还是喜欢软软的女孩子一点。”

今天的课程结束，学姐挑头，招呼大家去烤肉店聚餐。

“刚，我知道你很忙，但好歹来参加一次聚餐嘛！”

“不好意思，今天有约。”诗岛刚挥了挥手机，“慰问受伤警员。”

诗岛刚和Chase面对面坐在食堂的角落里。惯例点炸鸡，久瑠间的炸鸡依旧美味，可诗岛刚今天吃得坐立不安。究其原因，得归罪于Chase手上的少女漫画。

硕大的可爱字体，脸红的女主角和壁咚的男主角，市面上随处可见的少女漫画，诗岛刚似乎在学姐们的谈话中听见过这本漫画的名字。

少女漫画不可怕，Chase拿着少女漫画就非常可怕。Chase认真研读，仿佛是在看什么绝密档案，或者说实际一点，他的表情像没收了学生私人物品后一边看一边表示迷惑的教导主任。他越是认真，诗岛刚就越是不自在。

“……所以，你占用我宝贵的时间就是为了让我跑过来看你研究少女漫画？”

Chase合上漫画，规规矩矩地将书本放在角落里，对诗岛刚说：“我想知道恋爱是什么感觉。”

“……你说什么？”

“半个月前，我已经问过进之介和雾子了。”Chase想起那天的闹剧，皱眉，“但我没明白。”

诗岛刚一时不知道该吐槽进之介和雾子绝对不可能好好回答还是该吐槽Chase也会对恋爱有兴趣。他只能把炸鸡咬得嘎吱作响，说：“你是不是摔坏脑子了？”

“我做过CT，没有。”

诗岛刚翻了个白眼。

“问我也没有用。我可从来没谈过恋爱。”诗岛刚漫不经心地转着一次性纸杯。

“是吗。”

Chase的失落溢于言表，诗岛刚本以为又是他心血来潮，却没想到他真的做出一副十分在意的样子：“又是谁跟你灌输了奇怪的理论吗？”

Chase想起进之介的叮嘱，学着进之介告诉他的说法：“我最近很在意一个人。”

“啥？！”诗岛刚差点掀翻了纸杯，猛地抬起头，瞪大眼睛。

“有人告诉我，如果很在意一个人，想变成他的样子，那就是恋爱。”Chase一本正经地说，“所以。我觉得我恋爱了。”

“你……”诗岛刚指着他的鼻尖好半天，才憋出话来，“今天不是愚人节吧？”

“今天是十一月二十五日。”

“好吧……你确定是恋爱？”Chase的表情相当认真，看上去确实不像他刚学会了开玩笑打算找诗岛刚实验。诗岛刚强迫自己冷静下来，“这种感情对谁都可能有吧？”

“不。”Chase否认，“只对那个人而已。我认为那个人是特殊的。而且，那个人确实改变了我，至少周围的人都这么说。”

诗岛刚没话讲。他不觉得Chase的描述像甜蜜的恋爱，可说不定对于Chase来说，已经算是了。他心里突然就堵了起来，不会笑的交警突然从想要共情直接上升到恋爱，中间的落差感太大，好像在他们二人之间削出一道悬崖，巨大的落差感让他难受。

明明是自己先到处讲“我和他不熟”的，可等到Chase突然拥有了一件他不知道的事情，诗岛刚心里却直冒酸气。

“那人是谁？我认识吗？”诗岛刚问。

Chase看着他，想起进之介的叮嘱，说：“我不能告诉你。”

“是吗？”诗岛刚控制不住地哼笑，音色降了一个八度，“是我小看你了。怪不得还问我哪里买花。”诗岛刚阴阳怪气的，心里无名火起，说话便克制不住地冲了起来。

Chase的回答出乎意料，本以为对谁都坦诚相待的人突然拥有了秘密，而且是恋爱，这种诗岛刚认为和Chase非常遥远的事，他控制不住地生气。

“那你去谈呗。”诗岛刚扯起嘴角，皮笑肉不笑，“反正和我没有关系，只要别再来浪费我的时间就好。”

他站起来，抽了一张纸巾擦擦手，将纸巾丢进废纸篓，头也不回地走出久瑠间：“莫名其妙。”

  


区区一个Chase，学会了买花，还想要谈恋爱。诗岛刚不知道自己为什么会如此火大，他将其归结为“人类对零概率事件的发生会产生的自然不适感”，就好像鱼会飞，蚂蚁会吃人，长颈鹿会咬狮子。

Chase会谈恋爱，也是如此。诗岛刚晚上处理完所有事情爬上床，闭上眼睛就会不由自主地想象Chase和某个女性交往，走进婚姻的殿堂，结婚生子，呜哇，太可怕了。半梦半醒的诗岛刚打了个寒颤。

Chase说起恋爱时的神色分明是憧憬的。他究竟是什么时候发生了这么大的变化，又是谁让他发生的变化呢？明明在游乐园的时候，不懂人情世故的交警还说什么“你让我有所不同”，两个月不到就移情别恋——呸，什么移情别恋，自己也不正常了。诗岛刚狠狠唾弃自己。

除了不相信Chase会谈恋爱之外，诗岛刚想起了雾子曾经说过的，幼儿园时两个朋友背着他知道另一个人的生日，唯独只有他不知道，好像全世界的人都有好朋友，他的好朋友是别人更好的朋友。生气、失落，还有点嫉妒。

他以为自己和Chase谈论噩梦时，两个人称得上开始相互理解了。但是Chase却说自己恋爱，和一个不能告诉诗岛刚的人。

又偏偏是Chase，他的失落感无法控制地笼罩自己，比被朋友隐瞒更甚，他满脑子都是谈恋爱的Chase，和他不认识的人约会的Chase，结婚生子的Chase，他第一次萌生了想吃点药好睡觉的念头，总之只要能摆脱这个形象崩坏到极点的Chase就好。

可是不一定，诗岛刚。他悄悄宽慰自己，交警所谓的恋爱说不定又是好奇心爆棚的心血来潮，万事都有不一定。

诗岛刚骑着机车去上学，连续一周没跟Chase打招呼，生怕一看见那张扑克脸，又想起自己做过的梦。但他又克制不住，在路口等红灯时回头多看一眼，好奇他的恋爱对象会不会出现，又真切地希望那个对象不会出现。

他一如往常，像白色的风飞驰过路口，Chase今天也执勤，唯一不同的是他身边还多了一名女性。诗岛刚在红灯前刹车，猛地回头过去。

那名OL和Chase面对面笑谈，笑容甜美，举止优雅，和Chase交谈几分钟后，从包里拿出一样东西递给Chase。

诗岛刚眼睛瞪得浑圆，嘴巴都快变成“O”型，他隔着老远眯着眼睛观察，估计OL递给Chase的是一袋手作饼干，包装精良，丝带花还是紫色。

那个人不会就是Chase所谓的恋爱对象吧？

更让诗岛刚觉得惊悚的是，那名女性的右手中指上有一枚银色的戒指，在晨光中闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

订婚戒指。诗岛刚彻底呆住了，直到身后的车狂按喇叭，他才发现自己堵塞了交通，依依不舍地再多看了一眼，才发动机车，往学校奔去。

这天诗岛刚把实验报告的标题写成了“订婚戒指”。

持续的震惊一直到下午也没能缓解，诗岛刚的思绪一团乱麻，仔细想想，为什么那名OL不能是Chase的朋友？毕竟是已经订婚的人，Chase再怎么迅速也不可能在一周内告白成功并订婚——不一定，如果他们两情相悦已久呢？再极端一点，如果是他喜欢上已经订婚的女性怎么办？

诗岛刚在心里极力为自己不着边际的猜想而挣扎：不管怎么说，这也太狗血了！可说不定那个Chase真的后知后觉被卷进什么狗血爱情里去呢？

世界上所有事情都能用关我屁事来解决。诗岛刚不知道从哪里听来的这句名言警句，在很多时候，他都表示赞同。

可Chase这件事不可以，这件事已经严重影响到了诗岛刚自身的工作效率，亟待解决。他自己也知道很奇怪，但在意得不得了。诗岛刚看着满满一张草稿纸的“订婚戒指”四个字——当然全都是自己的笔记——下定决心，要么失忆，要么搞清楚Chase究竟在玩什么把戏。

由于失忆是不可能的，诗岛刚自然只能顶着心里巨大的违和感，再次躲在路边观察值早班的Chase。Chase  
被同事押着不准值夜班，自从他受伤之后，每天清晨都非常规律地出现在街区，方便了诗岛刚蹲守他。

今天那个OL也出现了。那枚订婚戒指依旧光彩照人，闪得诗岛刚睁不开眼睛。

果然还是不妙。诗岛刚坐在实验室里，表情严肃地盯着手机屏幕。

“是说，我为什么要浪费时间做这种跟踪狂一样的事情啊……”诗岛刚自言自语。他今天早上鬼迷心窍，照了一张OL和Chase交谈的照片。现在看着这张两人交谈的照片，脑子里便不由自主地蹦出好几个词汇：郎才女貌，天生一对，天造地设，珠联璧合——火冒三丈。

“啊，你还说你没有谈恋爱？！”或许是诗岛刚的气场和平常相差太大，学长好奇地凑上来，一眼看见诗岛刚屏幕上的照片，喊出声来。

“不是！听我解释！”诗岛刚今天状态极差，没能守护住自己的手机，被学长从胳膊下抽出来。

他的同学们像昨天那样，一瞬间便围上来，兴奋且好奇。

“哇，是OL！刚，原来你喜欢这种类型？”

不知是谁吹了声口哨，笑：“品味不错嘛！”

“都说——不是啦！”

“那这个帅哥是谁？你的情敌？”

“唉……你们听我解释——”

“订婚戒指？！刚？！你要想清楚啊！”好嘛，过度联想就是要不得，这才几个小时不到，爱上已经订婚的OL这个狗血剧情的男主角就改成自己了。而且他还是个未成年，这剧情简直刺激得没边了。

诗岛刚决心之后反思一下自己对Chase的过度联想，可当务之急还是摆脱自己的罪名。

“听我解释！！”他一拍桌子站起来，重重地叹气，无力地说，“真的不是你们想的剧情……”

不能照实说，诗岛刚只能半真半假，又把姐姐搬出来当挡箭牌：“我不认识这个OL，是这个男人——就是我说过的受伤警员，是我姐姐的朋友，我姐姐担心他所以让我帮忙看一下他……疑似他女朋友的人。”

“真的假的？什么朋友值得你姐姐这么上心？”

“青梅竹马。”诗岛刚硬着头皮瞎编，心里默默把万能的姐姐供上神坛，心想有时间一定要找点理由多给姐姐送礼物。

“所以，真的不是我恋爱，真的，比钻石还真。”诗岛刚把同学都哄骗去做自己的事情，才松了口气，瘫坐在自己的凳子上。他把脸埋在手臂里，哭笑不得。他一个鬼迷心窍给自己惹了一大堆误会，差点在同学那儿就变成了喜欢年上OL的未成年，怎么想都太坏诗岛家的名声了。

非要说“情敌”……也得交换一下吧？诗岛刚看着照片上一男一女，被自己冒出来的想法吓了一跳，赶紧摇摇头，拍拍自己的脸，试图让自己清醒。

诗岛刚发现了，从未产生过的危机感在短短两天内，像雨后春笋一般冒出来，在他心里长成片。诗岛刚觉得有什么东西在变质，但是他不想承认，也不想面对。

可还是很在意，在意得不得了。诗岛刚第二天早上没课，他挑了个咖啡厅，在靠窗的角落坐下，欲盖弥彰地拿了份早报挡住自己的脸。

为什么自己要像个变态一样！诗岛刚偷偷地从报纸边缘瞄外面。Chase背对他，和OL交谈，今天笑容灿烂的OL从包里拿出了比手作饼干更让人吃惊的东西——是便当。

诗岛刚自己都没注意，他把报纸捏得哗啦直响，眼睛直勾勾地打量OL，直到他们短暂的交谈结束，OL离开，他才松了口气，怔怔地盯着冒烟的咖啡。

他对这件事的在意程度超乎想象，比他预料之中还要介意。Chase是否真的被卷入狗血剧情里一点也不重要了，诗岛刚光看见OL送礼物就浑身难受，心里洪水泛滥，满嘴都是苦的。

他想象不出Chase结婚生子的样子，觉得既滑稽又可怕。诗岛刚心绪不宁，思维变成一团乱麻时，有人从背后拍了拍他的肩。

“你好。”OL——田宫日奈子笑眯眯地看着诗岛刚，指了指窗外的Chase，“你们是朋友吗？”


	12. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（12）

“……”诗岛刚捂着脸，耳朵发烫。

田宫日奈子早就笑得直不起腰，漂亮的眼睛里全是眼泪花。

“……”诗岛刚花了五分钟来重新启动语言程序，“……实在是，对不起。”

日奈子捂着嘴，肩膀因忍笑而不停颤抖。

诗岛刚把自己埋进双臂里，头顶都要冒出青烟。

就在刚才，他从向他搭讪的漂亮OL处得知了事实：Chase并没有喜欢上已经订婚的OL，名叫田宫日奈子的银行职员实际上就是恶性劫持事件的人质，而她的订婚对象，无辜的男朋友和整件事毫无关系，目前正在医院里兢兢业业地加班。田宫日奈子这两天会频繁出现，只是因为她的未婚夫加班太严重，于是她特意绕行去医院送便当和饼干，顺路给Chase带一份而已。

这大概是他十九年的人生中最羞耻的黑历史了。诗岛刚愤恨地想，都是Chase的错。

“不过，您是怎么发现我的……？”诗岛刚颤抖着抿了一口咖啡，试图让自己恢复平静。

“因为你很显眼啊。”日奈子笑，“可别小看女人的直觉。”

暴露得太过彻底，诗岛刚倍感挫败，再次捂脸：“我到底在干什么啊——好想自杀——我果然就不该多管闲事！”

“没关系没关系，还……蛮可爱的。”日奈子忍笑。

这么说不是更羞耻了吗？！诗岛刚只能重重地叹气。

“不过，我不是不能理解你的想法。”日奈子说，“毕竟警察先生的的确确是个怪人嘛。”

“何止是怪……”诗岛刚现在满肚子羞耻心化做的愤懑无处抒发，便全部迁怒到Chase头上去。

“我还有更多料可以讲，想听吗？”日奈子笑眯眯的，故意抛出诱饵。

诗岛刚毫不犹豫地上了钩，分开指缝，露出半只眼睛：“……想。”

认真执勤的交警丝毫不知道，在他身后的咖啡厅里，本来该毫无交集的两人在如何编排他。

“偷偷告诉你，他第一次来探病的时候，因为被我弟弟说‘可怕’，还笑了呢！”

“真的假的？！那岂不是更可怕了？”诗岛刚回想起在游乐园门口，Chase对他露出的笑容，嘴角直往下撇，抱着手臂，“那家伙的笑只适合在万圣节使用。”

日奈子被诗岛刚的夸张比喻逗得忍俊不禁，连忙为Chase正名：“不过警察先生怪是怪，可人真的很好。”

“他？”诗岛刚指了指窗外，不置可否。

“对呀。”日奈子说，“我们家只有我和弟弟相依为命，所以我住院时可烦恼了，我弟弟既沉默又内向，要是让他一个人呆在家里，我还真害怕他出事。”

“可没想到警察先生自告奋勇，说要在出院前帮我照顾小洋。他那时自己还挂着伤呢。”日奈子笑，“很不可思议吧？”

太不可思议了。诗岛刚听着，完全不觉得日奈子是在说Chase。

日奈子讲的故事有关一个孤僻怪异的刑警如何笨拙地照顾另一个孤僻怪异的小孩，感人肺腑，发人深省，就是怎么想也想不到Chase头上。诗岛刚顺着日奈子的话想象Chase提着便当咚咚咚地敲响田宫家的门，内向的小孩躲在门后瑟瑟发抖——啊，这是讨债。

总之Chase用他那丝毫不会读气氛的穷追猛打照顾了小洋整整一周，让诗岛刚意外的是，故事的结局是happy ending：在帮助小洋吓跑了学校附近的恶霸后，死神终于在小孩心里升格成了英雄，从此以后田宫洋走路也不猫背了，说话底气也足了，时时刻刻把Chase大哥挂在嘴边，撺掇姐姐帮他约Chase打篮球。

诗岛刚露出难以形容的表情，一方面觉得故事本身十分热血，另一方面，无法接受男主角是Chase。

“感觉你似乎很不能接受的样子。”

“毕竟……和我的印象差太远了。”或者说，小洋最后能接受Chase才是最不可思议的。

“是啊。”日奈子说，“感觉他应该是永远都不会和别人产生亲密关系的人，对吗？”

诗岛刚不能再同意地点头。

“不过，他自己也没有察觉到才对，现在我跟他提起小洋，他仍然认为小洋很怕他。”

诗岛刚不可置信，又觉得十分好笑：“倒挺像他做得出来的事。”

“对吧？”日奈子一拍手，笑，“但这说不定也算优点呢！”

某种意义上来讲，Chase的不读气氛或许确实是优点。世界上只有无知的人什么都不怕，不会察言观色，也不怕别人讨厌，冷得像冰块一样的人表达起他仅有的感情来反而热忱得令人害怕。

但还是困扰的。诗岛刚想。世界上又有多少人能坦然接受那种直接、粗鲁、不管不顾的感情呢。

“不过警察先生居然学会送花了，吓了我一跳。”日奈子接着说，“不知道是受了谁的影响呢，真令人好奇。”

“……是啊。”诗岛刚觉得有些苦涩，他不自觉捏紧手指，附和道，“我也很好奇。”

“对吧？有机会的话，我可真想见见那个人，看看到底有多厉害才能拉着他去游乐园。”

“我也是……嗯？”诗岛刚猛地抬起头，睁着迷茫的双眼，“您说什么游乐园？”

“警察先生讲的，他之前和一个人去游乐园来着。”日奈子说，“啊，还说那个人让他改变了之类的，好像送花也是跟那个人学的呢。”

“可我没送过花啊。”诗岛刚用只有自己能听见的声音嘀咕。

“你说什么？”

“不，没什么。”诗岛刚深吸一口气，“您继续说。”

“在我看来，那个人真厉害，居然能让警察先生说出‘想变成他那样’，太不得了了。”日奈子见刚听着听着便埋下头去，奇怪地问，“怎么了？”

“没、没什么。”诗岛刚的头越埋越低，他捂住脸，以此掩盖自己发烫的脸。

他后悔来听OL聊Chase，果然人都是需要粉饰的，否则真相会非常伤人——比如现在，诗岛刚感受到比被日奈子抓包还强烈百倍的羞耻感。

他白白想了一周的人，就是诗岛刚，就是他自己。

这是什么三流编剧才会写的剧情？！那他的危机感，他的生气他的嫉妒不都是庸人自扰吗？！这下倒好，Chase一点损失都没有，他倒是给自己开拓了新的天地。

他深呼吸哦好几次，才抬起头来，在日奈子奇怪的眼神里找补说：“这家店的空调温度也太高了。”

“对了，刚，你是雾子的弟弟吧？”日奈子没太在意，话锋一转，换到诗岛刚身上。

“是的。”诗岛刚一愣，“您认识我姐姐？”

“多少见过两次。”日奈子问，“你和警察先生是朋友吗？”

又是这个问题。被问到的次数太多，诗岛刚却无法像往常那样轻松地说一句不是，他犹豫了：“我不知道。” 

“是吗？我还以为你们一定是很好的朋友呢。”日奈子说，“否则，不会有人花这么多时间来关心陌生人的恋情吧？”

是的。诗岛刚完全赞同田宫日奈子的说法。他以为自己和Chase只有两个选项：A、朋友。B、不是朋友。诗岛刚只有很短的时间想选A。可最开始和现在，选B的理由似乎截然不同。

他看向窗外，玻璃上映出自己的样子，正好和窗外的Chase重叠在一起，镜子里的诗岛刚活了过来，看着他，问出和田宫日奈子一模一样的问题。

“为什么不想和他做朋友呢？”  


  


圣诞节前夕的诗岛刚很闲。诗岛家人丁不兴旺，真正姓诗岛的人，在这一代只有两个。监护人库里姆就是个不爱凑热闹的科学家，最喜欢热闹的哈雷博士也早就满世界旅行去了，诗岛家冷冷清清的，到了圣诞节也懒得操办。

实验室里同学约他吃饭，他照例拒绝，懒得去凑热闹。进之介和雾子都要上班，可爱弟弟当然知道进之介有什么猫腻，自觉地打电话跟姐姐说自己有约，平安夜那天不用管他，收获了进之介发来的一长串赞美之词。

事实上，诗岛刚能有什么约？连早上赖床都失败了，躺在床上打滚，清醒得能倒背圆周率。

诗岛刚上中学就去了美国，对圣诞节有着强烈的仪式感，他只有今天想给自己放个假，什么生物科技公司运营还有迟迟下不了判决的上诉都放在一边，好好过一次圣诞。

但是太闲了。诗岛刚连狐朋狗友都没有，在热闹的平安夜活像一匹孤狼。

赖床太无聊，诗岛刚最终还是翻身起床，换了身衣服，吃过午饭后，打算上街给进之介和雾子挑圣诞礼物。

诗岛刚心里对圣诞礼物大致有些想法，在麻布十番的珠宝店里挑来挑去，联想到自己假借姐姐的名义多次，出于负罪感，今年的礼物选得比往年更贵。挑好雾子的首饰，再去给进之介买了新的领带和领带夹，嘱咐店内送到诗岛大宅，算是结束了任务。

礼物挑得太快，诗岛刚又觉得闲了，背着手在街道上漫无目的地闲逛。  
  
半个月前，街上的店铺就陆陆续续换成了红绿白三色的圣诞搭配，今天还是工作日，白天人流量不算大，诗岛刚瞥见礼品店门口张贴的宣传单，各处的圣诞集市早就开启了，趁着平安夜，应该会非常热闹。

诗岛刚特意把几个觉得不错的圣诞集市广告拍下来，在line上传给进之介，颇有些做好事不留名的味道。他倒是非常希望进之介和雾子能早点结束拉锯战，让他早点理直气壮地叫进之介姐夫。至于他自己呢，就当个孤家寡人自由自在，也没什么不好。

在诗岛刚这样想的时候，Chase就出现了。说Chase出现了不太恰当，理应是诗岛刚出现在了Chase的执勤路线上。

和面无表情的交警对上眼神，诗岛刚才反应过来，他习惯性地沿着去学校的路走了。诗岛刚差点想拔腿就跑，可他忍住了。

在和田宫日奈子见面后，他深思熟虑，决定把自己那些说不清道不明的情绪都锁进仓库里，闭口不谈。说来奇怪，在不知道Chase所谓的那个人是自己之前，他在心里一口咬定那就是恋爱，可知道了那个人是诗岛刚，他便要摇摇头连声否认，说不不不，怎么可能是恋爱，肯定是错觉。

是的，他和Chase都应该是错觉。诗岛刚在所有事上都勇往直前，他把“喜欢危险”当做座右铭，只有这次想缩回去，安安心心地选A。

交警今天也在兢兢业业的执勤。诗岛刚像平常那样，故意扬起下巴，用余光看Chase：“你不过圣诞吗？”

“过不过都无所谓。”Chase给出意料之中的回答。

很奇怪的是，和Chase面对面后反而没有不见面时想得那么多，交警对他的态度丝毫没有改变，估计好奇心过去之后，就再也没想恋爱的事情了。

诗岛刚暗自松了口气，庆幸Chase是个超级怪人。

诗岛刚放眼望去，街上的情侣骤增，他和Chase两个孤家寡人站在人行道上，竟然让诗岛刚觉出一种凄惨来。他在美国时和三两好友勾肩搭背，四处狂欢，多么热闹。可他的快乐结束在三年前，或者说近一点，彻底结束在心底最后一点希望被蛮野亲手打碎的一年前。诗岛刚以前是一个喜欢热闹的人，现在只能站在人行道上，和不苟言笑的交警大眼瞪小眼。

太不甘心了。诗岛刚捏紧拳头，他看着Chase，交警也看着他，深灰色的眼睛里露出一点点疑惑，是在问诗岛刚“有事吗”。

没有区别。和一个月前，两个月前都没有区别。诗岛刚想，果然那不是恋爱。这是好事，意味着他能和Chase正常相处。诗岛刚这样想，心里却来气，赌气似的，他正视Chase，发出邀请：“你晚上还执勤吗？”

Chase回答：“可以不。”

“那好吧。”难得诗岛刚还记得两三个月前闹剧似的请客吃饭，正好搬出来当做理由，“我不是还欠你一顿饭吗？刚好，今晚包饭。”诗岛刚发现自己说不定蛮有当纨绔子弟的潜质的，一个邀请能被他说得如此千回百转、趾高气扬，好像Chase是什么租来陪他逛街的临时工。

Chase自然不会吐槽他，面无表情的交警点点头，说：“但我下午的工作还没结束。”

“我等你就行了吧！六点，没错吧？”诗岛刚不耐烦地挥挥手，自顾自地找了个咖啡厅坐下。

他在咖啡厅看报纸消磨时间，偶尔瞥见Chase协管交通的背影。

好吧，既然没有区别，那我何必要想那么多？诗岛刚用力摊开报纸，灌了自己一大口咖啡。

终于等到六点，天灰蒙蒙的，路灯早就打开。Chase幽灵似的出现在窗外，敲了敲玻璃。

诗岛刚想去圣诞集市，六本木就在旁边，他不乐意，坚持要去看天空树。

“我先回课里换衣服。”

“我跟你去。”

Chase走了五六步，诗岛刚还跟着，他回头，抛去一个疑惑的眼神。

“我今天没骑车。”诗岛刚撇了撇嘴。

“我骑了。”

“难不成你要我坐你的后座吗？”诗岛刚露出极其嫌弃的表情，“坐电车。”

Chase皱眉。

“……我是没坐过电车！”诗岛刚读懂了Chase表情中的怀疑，咬牙切齿，“我跟着你总行了吧。”

Chase这才松了口气，点点头，和诗岛刚一起朝久瑠间走去。

不得了，他什么时候开始都能读懂Chase的扑克脸了。诗岛刚跟在Chase身后，心里胡思乱想，不知道自己凭一时意气又拉上Chase究竟是好是坏。

他们挤电车前往天空树，从没坐过电车的诗岛刚在车站里东张西望，跟着Chase一起买票，搜遍全身却发现自己没有硬币，钱包里除了卡就是纸钞，最后，非常不甘心地投进一张纸钞，把找零的硬币塞进钱包的角落里。

电车好挤。这是诗岛刚上车后唯一的感想。他和周围的乘客背贴背，一想到这件白色外套是他的心头好，脸皱成一团。好不容易挤到天空树，热闹的商业街也是人挤人，诗岛刚使劲拍着自己外套上的褶皱，心里想，下次还是坐出租的好。

夜晚的天空树附近点缀满彩灯，高耸入云的天空树变成火红色。附近的商店都在打折，人头耸动，街上四处是家族出游和情侣手挽手散步，让诗岛刚回想起他和Chase的游乐园之行。

他和Chase一前一后，往天空树的方向走去。地下通道里挂满蓝白色的灯，像夜空，格外好看。

他们路过宝○梦联动的潮牌服装店，诗岛刚对白色的衣服总是情有独钟，把自己的外套一脱，Chase顺手接过来，他便去试衣镜前排队等待。出来闲逛的平安夜，大少爷也难得有闲心，不像吃炸鸡时那样不耐烦得满地打转。

Chase站在店门口等待，诗岛刚的手机丢在外套内侧的口袋里，主人不在，它却独自响起来，默认铃声一遍又一遍，Chase摸出一边唱歌一边震动的手机，穿过人群，递给诗岛刚。

诗岛刚斜瞥一眼屏幕上没有显示姓名的长串电话号码，脸色一黑，狠狠地按下挂断，再把手机塞回口袋里。

“又是保险吗？”

诗岛刚“嗯”了一声，脸色铁青。他把宝○梦的外套递给店员，再从Chase手上拿回自己的外套，一言不发地去收银台结账。

Chase不明白诗岛刚如此突然的情绪转变是为什么，但那个电话一定不是普通的推销。Chase的目光太刺人，诗岛刚转过头来，问：“做什么？”

“没什么。”Chase选择了不追问。

Chase在关键时刻总是神奇地能合上诗岛刚的脑电波。诗岛刚在心里希望Chase不要追问，他就真的不会问。大少爷越发搞不懂这个人究竟是迟钝还是敏锐，但能少一事就少一事，Chase不问，反而让他感到轻松。

“圣诞节，我可不想管那些破事，见鬼去吧。”诗岛刚嘀咕了一句，扬起头，气势满满，“今天我可是来玩的。”

Chase便很配合地伸直手臂，指向他们的左边：“圣诞集市在那边。”

诗岛刚循着手臂所指的方向看去，被暖色灯光包围的商业街里人头攒动，圣诞老人在入口出派发礼物，给每个人都戴上一顶圣诞帽。

是的，那就是诗岛刚寻求的热闹。少年重新展露笑容，琥珀色的眼睛和那些暖光灯一齐光芒闪烁：“不错嘛。”

Chase在和琥珀色眼睛对视的前一秒转移视线，目光落在那些同样晃眼的暖光灯上：“那就走吧。”

诗岛刚习惯了他的疏离，不如说，此刻Chase的疏离反而让他安心一些。既然要把自己的胡思乱想删除，Chase能配合就最好不过了。诗岛刚加快速度，自顾自地挤进人群里去。

Chase的目光重新回到诗岛刚身上，他跟在诗岛刚身后，也一齐挤进热闹中去。

他们沿着集市逛了一圈，诗岛刚又搜罗到不少好玩的小物件，Chase一如既往，和诗岛刚维持着似近非远的微妙距离。他的目光落在诗岛刚身上的次数远远超出观看街景。

喜欢盯着别人看是Chase的坏习惯。小时候被教导过“对话时正视对方是礼貌”，但以Chase的单线程运作永远掌握不好度，分不清正视对方和瞪着对方有什么区别。等到被Brain唠唠叨叨地教育时，他早就改不过来了。

只有看诗岛刚的时候有些不同，目光自然而然落在诗岛刚身上时，他又忍不住想避开诗岛刚的对视，像是肌肉的条件反射，大脑的自我保护。

就恋爱的问题，Chase没能从疑似恋爱对象本人那里得到答案，后来诗岛刚躲了他好几天，Chase便认为自己失败了。他又找唯一的同性朋友泊进之介谈心，不知道个中缘由的进之介生怕他搞出什么惊天大乌龙，再三拉着他的手确认，才终于让Chase说出“对象是男的”。

进之介沉默了很久很久，才拍拍Chase的肩，语重心长：“这个难度对你来说太高了，Chase。你……要不再确认一下到底是不是恋爱吧？”

唯独只有对诗岛刚这样，那这不是恋爱又是什么呢？无法理解。Chase想。

天空树的灯光秀快要开始，诗岛刚兴冲冲地往人群里挤，不知被谁绊了一跤，Chase顺手扯住诗岛刚的手腕，捞了他一把，避免他被绊倒。

谢谢还没说出口，Chase便把诗岛刚的手甩开，留下诗岛刚满头问号：和他有肢体接触是这么令人反感的事吗？

“抱歉。”本人很快给出答案，“你说过牵手是只能和恋人做的事吧。”

“……”诗岛刚满头问号变成大大的无奈，“你认真的吗？”

Chase疑惑：不然呢？

“我严重怀疑你的大脑皮层褶皱数量不够。”诗岛刚竖起手指，说，“第一，我指的牵手是十指相扣的那种牵手。第二，牵手是恋人之间会做的事，不代表不是恋人就不能牵手，何况你刚刚那个根本就算不上牵手。”

诗岛刚做出出乎Chase意料的动作。他扯着Chase的袖口，非常认真地想要证明什么，一字一句地说：

“第三，我们两个大男人，就算牵牵手也不会怎么样——”

十指相扣的瞬间像超新星爆炸，无数的火花迸发，溅射在他们相贴的皮肤上，在平安夜，在东京天空树的灯光秀下，他们之间有什么固定的微妙引力突然坍缩，诗岛刚和Chase同时睁大眼睛，甩开对方的手。

“……对吧？”诗岛刚率先发言，“一点感觉都没有，两个大男人牵手还蛮恶心的。”

Chase怔怔的，不说话，在诗岛刚转身去看灯光秀之后，他才后知后觉地看着自己的手掌心。在冬夜里冰凉的掌心都像燃着火，爆炸的余温残留在他的手上。原来牵手真的会过电，就好像冬天从衣柜里拿出毛衣时，“噼啪”一声，被静电打得生疼。

这又是为什么呢？Chase想，无法理解。

灯光秀绚烂夺目，诗岛刚却什么都看不进去。他惊觉自己犯下了重大的决策失误，挖了个坑，在周围插满旗帜，再自己跳下去。他急切地想对自己澄清他和Chase之间的关系，所以身体力行，来证明男人之间牵手一点感觉都不会有——但他失败得彻底，不仅没能证实他和Chase的关系是选项A，反倒推导出了选项B。诗岛刚感觉自己脑袋顶上有个小人，疯狂挥舞着“lose”的小旗子。

失策了。诗岛刚在冬夜里呼出一口白雾，手是冷的，心是凉的，只有脸特别特别烫，烫到无法呼吸。

失策了。

再后来两个人似近非远的微妙距离就进一步拉大了，并肩走在路上，中间能塞下半个人。

告别圣诞集市，车站周围三三两两的人，和不远处的灯光灿烂落差感鲜明。

没话说，圣诞节已经够冷了，气氛再冷一些，诗岛刚受不了。他瞥见街对面的蛋糕店：hiver dour。他买过好几次的那家，在天空树附近有分店。

“……对了，我去那家订圣诞蛋糕。”诗岛刚连忙扯了个话题，还不忘圆个谎，“我姐姐给你买过吧，我知道。”

后来回想，诗岛刚非常后悔自己的画蛇添足，但就在他说出后半截话的时候，已经来不及了。

Chase看着街对面的蛋糕店，说出让诗岛刚怎么也没想到的话：“我知道。”

“……啊？”

“我知道。”Chase转头过来看他，“蛋糕不是雾子买的。”

诗岛刚的脑子轰地一声就爆炸了，冒出一团巨大的蘑菇云，让他定在原地，半晌过去，才憋出一句：“啊？”

Chase又不看他了，转头去看蛋糕店：“雾子知道日奈子的名字。”

诗岛刚飞速闪回，想起来他第一次鬼迷心窍订蛋糕，附了一张留言卡，因为不知道田宫日奈子的名字，也没想过她和雾子会认识，自然而然地写了“人质”这个代称。

——也就是说从一开始Chase就知道了。诗岛刚内心的震惊很快变成巨大的羞耻和恼羞成怒，恨不得跳起来给Chase一个飞踢。

“你这个KY！！！”诗岛刚脸涨得通红，大喊，“干嘛啊，挑这个时间点说出来是想嘲笑我吗？！”

“不是。”Chase冷静地回答，“因为你用了雾子的名义，就是不想被人知道吧。”

“你倒是别在这种地方这么善解人意啊！”诗岛刚气得鼻子都快歪了，“要么从一开始就拆穿我，要么永远都别提，你这个单线程AI！KY！！KY！！！你是单细胞生物吗？！”

诗岛刚气得要死，什么超新星爆炸般的十指相扣，全都见鬼去，Chase不会杀人，他诛心，回回都踩在诗岛刚尾巴上，气得他直跳。

Chase完全没能理解诗岛刚为何生气，他心里想的完全是另外的事，就算诗岛刚双眼都被怒火蒙蔽，杀气腾腾地摆好架势打算跟他打一架，Chase依旧思考着，认真地开口：“我是想说……”

这个平安夜一定不喜欢孤家寡人。Chase想说的话还没说出口，他一回头，不知什么时候，五六个小混混围了过来。

“有什么事吗？”诗岛刚也察觉到了，他现在心情极度不好，声音冷冰冰的。

“有事，当然有事了。”为首那人嬉皮笑脸，“圣诞节要到了嘛，有人想过个好圣诞节，当然就要有人过不好圣诞节了。”

“我不明白你的意思。”诗岛刚脸色难看，“也就是说，是有人雇你们来的是吗？”

“答对啦！”青年指向Chase，又指向诗岛刚，“是你？还是你？哎，都无所谓，全部揍一顿不就好了。”

诗岛刚仿佛听到了什么好笑的事情，冷哼一声，把拳头捏得噼啪作响：“好啊，正巧我愁着没人让我出气呢，谢谢你们送上门来。”

“刚，要小心。”Chase往前一步。

“别跟我说话。”诗岛刚把头扭到一边去，“看见你就来气。”

Chase便不再说话，大步向前，一拳砸在小混混脸上。

“太弱了吧。”诗岛刚拍拍手，看着小混混们落荒而逃。

“是你很强。”Chase说。

“那当然了。我好歹也是空手道有段位的人。”诗岛刚一点不客气，肯定道。

“抱歉。”Chase又道歉，“那群人应该是冲我来的，当刑警偶尔会遇到。”

诗岛刚不像平时那样说些话来讽刺他，而是避开他的眼神，把自己铁青的脸色隐藏在夜色中。

  



	13. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（13）

  
圣诞节过后，最重头戏的正月终于要到了。诗岛刚去年回国刚好错过元旦，今年便盘算起寄贺年卡的事情来。圣诞节刚过去没两天，他趁闲暇，列了一个短短的名单。进之介当然要寄，不仅要寄，还要找准姐夫要压岁钱。除此之外，他能寄的人无非也就是实验室的教授和同学，加起来两只手就能数得过来的数量，他要来的一大沓贺年卡毫无用武之地。

教授的、同学的，全都写完后，诗岛刚重新抽出一张空白贺年卡，提笔写下“Chase”——不对，为什么要给Chase寄贺年卡？他摇摇头，把只写了名字的空白卡片扔进书桌的抽屉里，假装什么都没有发生过。

到十二月二十九日，他又挨个去问候了受害者家属，最后，到主妇家里去。主妇家的儿子阳介放假回家，或许是年龄增长了，面对诗岛刚不像以前那样心有芥蒂，热情地招呼他。

诗岛刚和母子俩闲聊，阳介喜欢上了公司的女同事，一说起她便痴痴地笑，摸着脸蛋，满脸通红。

“我还不敢跟她告白，她那么优秀，一定看不上我的。”

真奇怪。遇上心仪的对象，再自信满满的人都会退缩似的。诗岛刚鼓动他：“阳介哥这么优秀，哪会有女孩不喜欢？”

“别拿我开玩笑啦，我和她比，还差得远呢。”阳介羞恼地轻推一把诗岛刚，“你小子才是，爱慕者都排到大学外去了吧？还不打算挑一个大小姐吗？”

“我现在可没有谈恋爱的心思，况且，也没有喜欢的人。”

“骗我吧？都不敢跟我对视了。”

“没骗你，要说喜欢不喜欢的，我自己都没搞清楚呢，这要怎么恋爱？现在，还没时间给我考虑呢。”

“也没关系，你还年轻嘛，大把的时间拿去享受青春也没什么不好，喜欢的人，该出现的时候就会出现啦。”

诗岛刚这两天依旧浅眠，频繁做梦。梦里有人站在天空树的灯光下，他走近一看是Chase。被灯光映照成彩色的Chase朝他伸出手，说着什么，诗岛刚听不真切，他想要走近一点，却始终和Chase隔着那么些距离，像有一条无法消除的鸿沟，诗岛刚于是奔跑起来，朝着灯光，朝着Chase，可越跑，他和那片灯光的距离就越远。最后，七彩霓虹和Chase都在一瞬间消失，他坠入无底的黑暗，一转头，蛮野用毒蛇般的眼睛死死地盯着他，将他拖入深渊。

诗岛刚从梦里惊醒，在冬夜里出了一身薄汗。再三确认自己确实躺在诗岛家的大床上，他才松了口气，再将心里不断生长的萌芽全都烧光。

至少现在还不可以。至少要等到他心里的石头落地，毒蛇再也不会出现，他才敢肆无忌惮地在原野上播种，迎来春天。

Chase今年不回老家，Medic在12月29日那天坐了车来东京，要买东西，顺便帮Heart送点慰问品。

“给，荞麦面，柿子，蜂蜜，点心。”Medic一股脑把大包小包的东西全都塞给Chase，气哼哼地叉腰，“为了给你带东西，可累死我了！”

Chase把Heart带来的一大堆特产全都放在走廊里，还没来得及问Medic喝不喝茶，穿黑裙的姑娘便拉着Chase的袖子把他往门外带：“别磨蹭了，我来可是为了买新的衣服首饰的，快陪我去逛街！”

“Brain呢？”Chase想起另一名在东京长呆的人。

“谁管他？”Medic从鼻子里哼了一声，“没有他的份，自己回家去吃。”

“你又发什么呆呢？”Medic取了一件黄色的夏威夷风衬衫，在Chase身上比了比，拼命忍笑，故意说，“这件挺适合你的。”

Chase低头看了一眼，淡淡地说：“这件适合Heart。”

“那是因为Heart大人穿什么都好看。”Medic十分嫌弃地把夏威夷衬衫挂回去，“不过这个还是算了。”

“你是不是有点变了？”Medic绕着Chase走了一圈，打量他，“虽然我也说不上来哪里变了。”

“Medic。”Chase说，“两个男人牵手很奇怪吗？”

“你这是什么问题？”Medic歪头。

Chase紧紧闭嘴，不说话。

Medic对Chase的沉默见怪不怪，她一面给出自己的答案，一面又转过身去看那些花花绿绿的衬衫：“这有什么奇怪的？牵手只分喜欢的人和不喜欢的人，和性别没有关系吧？”

“但是，有人告诉我说‘两个大男人牵手很恶心’。”Chase又说。

“那可太偏颇啦，我和Brain牵手也会觉得很恶心的——因为我讨厌他。”Medic不忘编排一句Brain，她重新拿起一件纯色的衬衫在Chase身上比划，可惜Chase身形和Heart差得太远，没什么参考价值，“所以说，这种事只分喜欢还是不喜欢，要是你真的想和谁牵手，管他是男是女呢！”

她弯腰，凑近Chase，从下往上，眨眨黑珍珠般的大眼睛，仔仔细细地审视Chase：“嗯——你好像确实变了点嘛，居然会问这种问题，还是说又有谁给你灌输奇怪的知识了？我真搞不懂你那小学生般旺盛的好奇心到底从哪儿来的。”

“不过，要是真有人能改变你，我才想见识见识呢。”Medic最后决定给Chase买一件纯黑色的朋克风衬衫，至于他穿还是不穿，就不是Medic关心的事了，她把衣服往Chase手里一塞，推着他去结账，“能改变你这种珍兽的，一定比珍兽还珍兽。”

Medic给Chase买了好几件衣服，全是她喜欢的风格，Chase看一眼就知道该塞进衣柜最底下的储物箱里，还是默默收下，把血拼购物后满足的Medic送进车站。

元旦一大早，诗岛刚就被雾子从床上扯了起来。他昨晚上守岁失败，看着红白歌会，一眯眼就在沙发上睡了过去，没眯一会儿又被姐姐推醒，要叫他回房间睡，信誓旦旦要熬夜的人不甘心，睁着眼睛看了没一个小时，又睡着了。这次雾子不再相信弟弟的鬼话，揪着他的耳朵把他扔进房间里去。

大清早的，诗岛刚迷迷糊糊，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的卷发从床上滑下来，幽灵似的在房间里游荡。

“快点换衣服，要去参拜啦。”姐姐活力满满，关上门前，不忘说一句，“对了，我今天还约了泊先生和Chase哦！”

“啊……？”诗岛刚站在房间中央，眼睛都睁不开，拉长声音无力地抵抗，“为什么要喊Chase啊——”

“他一个人在东京，都是朋友叫上也没关系嘛。”雾子催促他，“快点换衣服下楼吃饭！”

诗岛刚重重地叹气，拖着沉重的脚步打开衣柜，翻找合适的衣服。

他不想见Chase。出于很多原因都不想。圣诞节才过去一周不到，想起Chase那张波澜不惊的脸，平安夜晚上他自爆马甲的蠢样就历历在目，他真害怕见了Chase一个没忍住，跟交警来个你死我活。

“哟，我姐姐今天好漂亮。”诗岛刚下楼，看见雾子特意换上了新裙子，打趣道，“新的项链也好看——只可惜不是我送的。”

诗岛刚背着手，明知故问：“那是谁送的呀？”

“谁……谁送的都无所谓吧？”雾子心虚地摸了摸项链坠，不看诗岛刚，“快走吧，泊先生他们要等急了。”

诗岛刚笑嘻嘻地往姐姐身上扑，推着雾子出门去。

到了神社门口，泊进之介也换了身新衣服，浅咖色的外套，比平时更精神，站在人群中一个大高个，格外显眼。诗岛刚又笑嘻嘻地扑上去，和泊进之介勾肩搭背，像只雪白的树袋熊，挂在泊进之介脖子上。

“Chase，这边。”雾子四处张望，看见了一身西装的Chase，招招手，示意他过来。

树袋熊一见AI便垮了脸色，双手一揣，把头扭到半边去。

“刚！”雾子敲了一下诗岛刚的头，“你们不是关系很好吗？”

“谁跟他关系好了。”诗岛刚瘪着嘴嘟嘟囔囔，站得离Chase远远的。

“真是的，怎么见到Chase就这个样子？”雾子无奈，十九岁的少年劝也劝不动，她只能叹气，招呼大家去参拜。

诗岛刚跟在雾子身后，Chase也像故意的，和他前后隔着一个人的距离，不前不后。为什么见到Chase就这个样子，诗岛刚自己也很想知道。他从小留给人的印象都是坦率开朗——且不论这个印象是否是真正的诗岛刚，至少诗岛刚有自信能对所有人都好脾气相迎，但唯独Chase不可以。看见Chase就烦躁，和他对话就生气，如果有什么科学依据能解释这种现象的话，诗岛刚倒也很想研究一下。

“Chase以前会来初诣吗？”进之介故意落后半截，和Chase搭话。

“不怎么来。在老家的时候Heart会拉着我去。”

“哈哈，不愧是你。”

诗岛刚走在前面听，本想趁机挤兑Chase两句，电话却响得不合时宜，默认铃声像是个噩梦，叫他心里直冒火。他接通电话，冲着电波那头破口大骂：“烦死了！别再打过来了！”

他的突然爆发让雾子和进之介都诧异地看着他，Chase皱了皱眉，没有说话。

“刚？谁打的电话？”雾子问。

“……没谁。最近被一个新兴宗教缠上了。”诗岛刚眼神闪烁，挤出一个笑容，“快走吧，等会儿人更多了。”

“如果遇到什么事记得跟家里商量。”雾子不放心，说道。

“我知道我知道，没事啦。”诗岛刚把雾子和进之介推上前，“好啦，你们快去参拜吧。”

Chase不动声色地上前一步，站在诗岛刚身边：“刚。”

“是和你没关系的事，不需要你来管。”诗岛刚白了他一眼，自从圣诞节之后，他对Chase的态度比以往还要恶劣，“你闭嘴就好。”

Chase也不像往常那样淡然，他皱着眉，似是并不太同意诗岛刚的说法，但最终还是移开目光，若无其事。

“……还有。”诗岛刚想起什么，压低了声音，因为屈辱而涨红了脸，从牙根里挤出声音来，“蛋糕的事情，绝对，绝对，绝对不准告诉我姐姐！”

“……”Chase盯着涨红了脸的少年几秒，看向远方，叹息似的，“好吧。”

惯例的求签，雾子抽到了中吉，进之介拿着小吉，表情微妙，说不上高兴还是不高兴。诗岛刚半安慰半嘲笑地戳了戳进之介：“小吉也是吉嘛。”

“你这么厉害，抽个大吉给我看看。”进之介一点开心不起来，冷哼。

“那我要是真的抽到大吉，进哥今天就请客吃饭。”诗岛刚笑着，打开自己的签文一看，还真是大吉。

“嚯，你还真能抽到大吉啊！”进之介凑上来，拍拍诗岛刚的头，“没办法，今天我请客好了。Chase怎么样？”

Chase举起自己的签，大吉。

“这么厉害，看来今年你们俩都会遇到好事。”雾子笑道，转过头去看诗岛刚，却发现亲弟弟没有像平常那样活蹦乱跳地炫耀自己的好运，“刚？你怎么了？”

“没什么。”诗岛刚回神，露出笑容，“我在想要敲诈进哥吃什么呢。”

破旧立新。诗岛刚的签文上这样写。不是他喜欢的词汇，期望的事情一定会实现，可他期望的事情太多，神又会实现哪个？

诗岛刚的开年就不顺畅，好像初诣那天抽的大吉都是白抽。裁判所并不太情愿加刑，他接到证人的电话，还在正月里，他一个头两个大，挂了电话就联系了熟识的媒体。开年后第三次开庭，诗岛刚思前想后，决定去现场听审一次。关注这件案子的人不少，裁判所门口站着不少媒体记者，诗岛刚深呼吸，确定自己足够冷静后，才走进裁判所。

蛮野请到的律师是业内大牛之一，就算没什么赢面，也在被告席上据理力争。蛮野倒是一副不太在乎的样子，心不在焉，一转头，眼神正正好落在后排角落里，诗岛刚身上。他看着诗岛刚冷冷地笑，对于诗岛刚的到来一点也不意外。

那眼神让诗岛刚觉得自己血液都变冷了一瞬间。蛮野根本不在乎自己会不会被加刑，他只是想要折磨自己。诗岛刚喘不过气来。

我死了，就会变成你的噩梦，叫你永远也无法解脱。蛮野冰冷的话语在他耳边萦绕着，诗岛刚看不下去，没等庭审结束，便离开了现场。

诗岛刚回家后才跟主妇联系，主妇说，因为检方证据确凿，这次开庭也比较顺利，且舆论压力不断增加，再不判决的话，裁判所恐怕说不过去。诗岛刚听见这个消息，心里松了口气，却说不上高兴。亲生父亲虚假的关心和爱护曾经让少年时期的诗岛刚满怀希望，那层漂亮的包装撕开后却是早已腐烂的肉，一遍又一遍地提醒着他，自己的父亲究竟是什么样的人。

诗岛刚偶尔会看见雾子在看蛮野的新闻，一见他来，就把报纸翻到经济板块去。库里姆和雾子从来没告诉过他关于父亲的事，诗岛刚全凭自己的执念一路挖掘到今天。他不想让任何人担心，就必须想方设法瞒过家里人，把自己和蛮野的关系撇得干干净净，最好假装自己从来不知道有关父亲的事，不仅对雾子，也对库里姆和哈雷博士。

环游世界的科学家们回到了日本，作为诗岛家最爱热闹——也可以说唯一爱热闹的人，哈雷博士一拍脑袋，决定在正月里开个晚宴，算是庆祝新年，也算和朋友们见见面。

“刚和雾子都可以随便邀请朋友来！No problem！”哈雷博士一面把诗岛刚的卷发揉得乱七八糟，一面朝雾子竖起大拇指。

“痛死了！博士你太用力啦！”诗岛刚被力气惊人的博士按着头哀叫，“姐姐，救命啊！”

雾子爱莫能助地对亲弟弟抛去一个同情的眼神，问哈雷博士：“可是，您会邀请很多科研界的人吧？我们再请朋友来没关系吗？”

“没关系没关系！这不算什么很正式的宴会，图个开心嘛，随便邀请，没问题！”

“那邀请警视厅的朋友好了。”雾子冲被蹂躏的亲弟弟挥挥手，“你就自求多福吧，刚。”

“喂！姐姐！”

诗岛刚费了好大劲儿才从哈雷博士手下逃脱，一溜烟跑回自己房间里去，挨个给他的同学和教授发邀请，除此之外，社交场上认识的朋友也得邀请。诗岛刚做这种事轻车熟路，可一见Chase的名字又拿不定主意。

按理说，他谁都邀请了就不邀请Chase，怎么想都不好，可要让他亲自打电话问Chase来不来晚宴，诗岛刚又怎么都按不下去那个通话键。他举着手机从自己的房间犹豫到沙发上，也没拿定主意。

“不邀请Chase吗？”雾子不知什么时候出现在他背后，冷不丁地发问。

诗岛刚被吓了一跳，手机啪嗒一声掉在沙发上，屏幕上显示着Chase的电话。

“你不会是不好意思邀请Chase吧？”雾子恍然大悟。

“不是！我最开始就没打算邀请他的。”诗岛刚嘴硬，否认道，“再说了，那家伙又不喜欢晚宴这种人多的地方，而且谁知道他受不受得了啊，我才不想到时候出了什么事算到我头上来。”

“不过Chase元旦那天告诉我，他的心理干预已经差不多可以结束了。”雾子说，“而且你邀请他的话，他一定会来的吧？”

“那我也不会邀请他。”

雾子一副“得了吧”的表情，叹气：“我弟弟为什么遇到Chase就这么不坦率呢？”她伸手越过沙发背，把诗岛刚的手机夺过来，“没办法，我帮你好了。”

“啊？等等！姐姐！”诗岛刚一愣，雾子向后退了一步和他拉开距离，他从沙发上一跃而起，也只能眼睁睁地看着雾子打通Chase的电话。

诗岛刚打来的电话。Chase看一眼来电显示，接通。

“喂，是Chase吗？”意料之外，是雾子——背景音里好像还有谁在大声喊“姐姐把手机还给我”。

“是我。”Chase回答，“有事吗？”

“是这样的……好啦，刚！别闹呀！”电波那头似乎在进行什么混战，雾子提高了音量，“两天后诗岛家要开晚宴，刚想邀请你！”

“不是！我没想邀请他！”Chase模模糊糊能听见诗岛刚也拔高了音量在背景音里大喊，“快把手机还给我！”

“抱歉，我家弟弟平时还好好的，到关键时刻总是害羞。”

“我也没有害羞……！”

Chase默默地听着电波那头的姐弟混战，开口问：“是后天吗。”

“对，后天晚上，直接过来就好。”

“姐姐……”

“不过，你可别勉强自己，如果不喜欢的话可以不来，这只是哈雷博士一时兴起，并不是什么很正式的场合。”雾子特意补充，“不过刚确实是想邀请你的。”

“姐姐！”诗岛刚终于夺回了手机，这下换雾子变成背景音，在嘈杂的电波里叹气数落自己的弟弟。

“你不用来！”诗岛刚的声音大喊，“你别来啊，千万别来！”还没等Chase回答，诗岛刚便挂断了电话。

诗岛刚像只充满防备的猫，紧紧抓着自己的手机不放，和雾子一边一个，分别站在客厅的两端。

雾子目的达成，不想再跟诗岛刚混战下去，双手抱臂，促狭地笑：“刚，你的说法，不就是让他一定来吗？”

“谁说的？我那可是非常正式，非常坚决的拒绝。”诗岛刚不服气，回嘴道。

“是吗？我倒是觉得Chase不会那么听话啦。”雾子耸耸肩。

诗岛刚当然清楚得很，可嘴上绝不能认输：“反正，就算他来了，我也不会招待他的。”

“刚，你最近有点奇怪啊，”雾子摸着下巴，“以前你那么看不惯Chase，都能坐下来和他一起吃饭，怎么反倒是熟悉之后变得这么别扭了？”

“是你的错觉而已，我对他的态度可从没变过。”

“难不成你们吵架了？”

“没有吵架。”诗岛刚说，“我就是……不想见到他。”

“所以到底是为什么……”

“没有为什么。”诗岛刚打断雾子，“我现在有些事情想不明白，所以不想见他，就这么简单。”

雾子看着弟弟，张了张嘴，叹息一声：“好吧，你说了算。”

晚宴如期而至，诗岛刚站在靠近门口的地方和来宾们寒暄，笑容心不在焉，眼神时不时往门外飘。

在雾子的坚持下，Chase的名字被写进了邀请名单。虽说不想见到Chase，可来或不来，都不是诗岛刚能决定的事情。他想要躲着Chase走，什么恋爱啦，牵手啦，他都搞不明白，心里乱糟糟的，不想平时那么清明。Chase不来，或许是个好结果。

可是直到晚宴快开始，诗岛刚也没能看见Chase。他心里微妙的期待落空，又觉得莫名有些失落。

“怎么了？Chase没有来吗？”雾子出来叫诗岛刚，关心地问。

“无所谓，反正来了也只会在角落里当人形立牌。”诗岛刚冲姐姐笑，“姐姐先进去吧，我马上就来。”

诗岛刚脸上的失落太过明显，雾子拍拍他的肩膀以示安慰，走进宴会厅。

他在门口多站了两分钟，看了看表，确认自己真的等不到交警了，重新理了理领结，打算进室内去。

“刚。”转身前，有人叫住他。

诗岛刚也看过去，人形立牌今天换了新的西装，纯色的领带，气势汹汹的，像帮派成员来诗岛家闹事似的。

“我来晚了。”Chase说。

诗岛刚怔了怔，发现自己有点控制不住嘴角的上扬。他清了清嗓子，别过头去：“在晚宴迟到可是很失礼的。”

“有点塞车。”Chase回答。

“你早说——”诗岛刚停顿，又接着说，“你早说，我就叫个车去接你啊。”


	14. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（14）

诗岛刚端着果汁在人群中游走，和几个公司的董事聊天。

“诗岛少爷可不得了呀，小小年纪，做起事来一点儿也不含糊。”某经销公司的董事说，“自从您回来之后，生意可好做多了。”

诗岛刚笑着打哈哈，有一搭没一搭地聊最近的时事和股市走向。

“说起来，好久没见到过大森先生了。”刚才那个董事说，“他们公司以前做得可大啦，怎么最近没有消息了？”

“你说大森啊……”这个问题来得不是时候，另一名男子瞥了一眼诗岛刚，见大少爷的笑容没什么变化，才说，“他嘛，去年好像闯了点祸，公司早就开不下去了。”

“是、是吗？”先前那名董事反应过来，尴尬地笑了两声，“看起来是我孤陋寡闻了。”

“您醉心工作，当然不像我们这些闲人似的，还有空关心这些细枝末节的。”

“瞧您说的，那是我天资愚钝，只能多花时间来弥补而已。”

诗岛刚站在虚与委蛇的中年人中间，看见他扎堆的学长学姐们偷偷朝他招手，便寒暄了两句，就钻进同龄人堆里去。

见诗岛刚离开，那两名中年男子才松了口气。

“您不知道去年大森就因为赌博破产了吗？还挪用公款，现在早不知道躲哪儿去了。而且，听说他在公众场合得罪了那位大少爷的，您也真会找事说。”

“这……这我确实不知道呀！”

“您呀，还是多关注关注这些事吧，至少别得罪了人家，自己还不知道！”

“哟，大少爷，气场不一般嘛。”诗岛刚的学姐吹了声口哨，挤眉弄眼的。

诗岛刚苦笑：“别拿我开玩笑啦。”

学姐笑着举起酒杯和诗岛刚碰了一下，眼神发光：“诗岛家不愧是诗岛家，没想到能见到这么多科研界的人物。”

“那都是哈雷博士和库里姆的朋友，我呢，就只邀请得到你们这些科研界的未来新星。”

“得了吧你！”学姐指了指某个角落，“哎，那个帅哥就是你姐姐的青梅竹马？”

诗岛刚反应了一会儿，才想起他的确给Chase编造过这个身份，忙不迭地点头。

“上次他那个，疑似女朋友的事，最后怎么样了？”

“啊……是个误会啦，他没有女朋友。”诗岛刚被提醒起了那天自己的黑历史，脸一红，回答道。

学姐若有所思地点点头，诗岛刚觉得不妙：“前辈？你不会想去跟他搭讪吧？”

被诗岛刚看穿心思，学姐赶紧说道：“看见单身帅哥搭讪又怎么样啊？人家也会想谈恋爱的嘛！再说，又不是我一个人有这心思。”她指着Chase所在的那个角落。

诗岛刚顺着看过去，几名女性——诗岛刚猜是雾子的警察朋友，端着酒杯，把Chase围在中间。诗岛刚似笑非笑，饶有兴味地感叹：“勇气可嘉啊。”

“前辈，我就先讲清楚吧。和他搭讪可是绝对不会有好下场的。”诗岛刚的语气半是认真半是玩笑，“和他搭讪，还不如去跟扫地机器人聊天。”

“有这么夸张吗？”学姐不乐意，“刚，你不会包藏祸心，想帮你姐姐的朋友挡桃花吧？”

学姐随口一句玩笑话，诗岛刚却开始闪烁其辞，他加快了语速，像是要掩饰什么：“我可没有，我只是说出事实而已。”他看向被女性包围的Chase，交警手足无措得好笑，诗岛刚心里却有些不是滋味。

“算了，我去救他吧。”诗岛刚无奈地叹气，也不知道这句解释在说给谁听。

Chase看见了朝他走来的诗岛刚，就在离他不远的地方停下了脚步，大少爷接到一个电话，是已经出现过好几次的情况，诗岛刚一看见屏幕上显示的号码便黑了脸，像是经历了剧烈的思想斗争后，才脸色铁青地快步走向门外，同时接通了电话。

Chase从几名女性身边绕开，紧紧跟着诗岛刚往外走去。  


诗岛刚在后院的偏僻角落里接通了电话，他咬着牙，强压怒火：“您究竟有什么事，大森先生？骚扰电话还没有打够吗？”

“我有什么事，少爷您最清楚不过了吧？”大森的声音因为电波而变得不太真切，“因为您，我不仅在社交圈里被排挤，连公司也经营不下去了，每天都东躲西藏，没一天安生，我打电话，无非就是希望你负起责任，稍微帮我一把……以诗岛家的财力，稍稍帮我这个小人物一把也不会怎么样吧？”

“你别做梦了。”诗岛刚干脆不用敬语了，冲着电话那头冷笑，“少把莫名其妙的责任丢到我身上来，我可是帮你说了不少好话，是你自己把公司的经费全都拿去还赌债，现金流都断了，难道还要上游公司白白送钱给你吗？”

有人站到露台上去，诗岛刚怕被发现，一面保持通话，一面往后门的方向走去：“你也少装作可怜的样子，挪用公款在逃，还敢打了三个月的骚扰电话，不会真的以为不停地换号码，我就没办法找到你吧？”

反过来被诗岛刚威胁，大森沉默了很久之后，压低了声音，恶狠狠地说：“……既然您要不仁，那就别怪我不义了。”

“去年十月，您去探监了吧？”

大森说出的话让诗岛刚心里一紧，他握紧了手机，沉住气：“你什么意思？”

是预料之中，但也是最坏的答案。

大森低笑，说出口的每个字都像含着刀子：“我去见过你的‘父亲’了。”

“……我不明白你的意思。”

“大可不必装蒜了吧，诗岛刚。”亮出最后底牌的大森再懒得跟诗岛刚绕弯子，口气强硬起来，“说到底，你也不过就是个十九岁的小屁孩，还真以为我治不了你吗？”

诗岛刚握着手机，张了张嘴，却发现自己什么都说不出来。难以置信、怒不可遏，反而让他突然冷静下来，甚至还能笑出来：“原来如此。”

“所以，是蛮野鼓动你来找我的吧？什么骚扰电话，还在平安夜雇一群小混混，这么幼稚，蛮野知道了会不会后悔自己选了个蠢蛋？”

“我只想要钱！”大森在电话里咆哮，“我不想逼你，我想要的只有钱而已！”

“您太天真啦，大森先生。”诗岛刚声音冷冰冰的，“恐怕您求助的那个男人——我的亲生父亲，想要的是我的命。”

“你就不想想，我如果把这件事公之于众，你们诗岛家的信誉要受到多大的打击吗？”

“您大可试试。看看是您先让这条新闻上八卦周刊，还是我先把您送进警察局。”诗岛刚发出轻蔑的嗤笑，狠狠地挂掉电话。

蛮野想要的也并非诗岛刚的命。严格来讲，他从未将诗岛刚视作一个“人”，和他有血缘之亲的诗岛刚是他的试验品，他想尽办法，无非就是想通过诗岛刚来证明，只有不被感情拖累的生物才是完美的——这是蛮野亲口告诉他的话，诗岛刚现在想起来仍觉得恶心。

“我才不会让你如愿以偿呢……！”诗岛刚紧握的拳头都因愤怒而颤抖，他望向宴会厅的方向，那里灯火通明，热闹非凡，诗岛刚站在后院里，觉得自己和那片灯光格格不入，心里压抑得很。他背对宴会厅，朝后门的方向走去。

“你要去哪里？刚。”诗岛刚背后响起一个声音。

诗岛刚愣住了。

听见这个声音，远比被大森得知自己和蛮野的关系来得震惊。

Chase站在离他不远的地方，像暗夜里的幽灵似的一动不动。

诗岛刚感觉自己的脑子里一团浆糊，他嘴唇颤抖，也不知道自己哪来的余裕，竟还能挤出一丝笑容来：“这不是废话吗？我出门散步。”想必自己的笑容一定不太好看，Chase在昏暗的灯光下皱起眉头。

诗岛刚看着Chase，感觉自己一阵眩晕，他往后退，问：“你都听到了，是吗？”

Chase嗯了一声。

他镇静得可怕，丝毫没有一点惊讶、疑惑或是其他任何情绪，这让诗岛刚有了更不妙的预感，他不愿相信自己的猜测是真的，打起精神，像往常那样，让自己的语气显得更轻佻一些：“……这么镇定？你不会又要告诉我，你早就知道了吧？”

Chase避开他的眼神，不说话。

他真的早就知道了。

这个事实是一颗核弹，在诗岛刚的脑子里炸开，他感觉自己像是突然被清空了内存一样，身体和嘴巴都不受大脑控制，自顾自地行动起来。

“我说过吧？要么，从一开始就揭穿我，要么永远都别提。”诗岛刚听见自己的声音嗤笑，“很厉害嘛，交警先生，看上去一副两耳不闻窗外事的样子，私底下倒是什么都查得清清楚楚的。”

“不是。”Chase说，“你去探监的时候，我恰好看到了。然后，听见久瑠间的同事谈论过。”

又是探监。“你们约好了组团探监吗？多人结伴要打折是不是？”诗岛刚冷笑，“然后你就能推测出事实了，不愧是优秀警察的代表。”

Chase眉头紧皱，他担心诗岛刚，却又不敢贸然上前，只能站在原地一动也不动。诗岛刚看着交警站得远远的，心里又苦又涩，这种种偶然的叠加绝不能归罪于Chase，可他控制不住自己生气，刻薄的话就一句接一句地冒出来：“好吧，现在知道了吧？我就是这种人。”

诗岛刚摊开双手，像要展示自己似的：“我的亲生父亲是个冷血的怪物，别说父亲了，他甚至配不上叫做人类。他先是装出一副慈父的样子，看着我上钩后的幼稚模样暗自发笑，等我发现真相后再狠狠地唾弃我的努力。”

“我花了整整两年的时间，背着家人朋友，放弃了我的爱好，我的业余时间，辛辛苦苦去考法律本科就是为了能想办法给他翻案，结果呢？”

“他说‘你真幼稚，我只是在利用你而已’。他把我——把他的亲生儿子当成恶趣味的试验品，他认为感情没有用处，便要让我也变成冷血的怪物。现在还不知道从哪儿找来一个赌徒拿着父子关系来要挟我，可笑死了。”

“恶心吗？我都快恶心死了。更恶心的是，我竟然和这种人有血缘关系，无论我怎么摆脱都摆脱不掉，他的dna就刻在我身体里，随时随地地折磨我——就像我自己在折磨我自己。”

“怎么样？”诗岛刚一口气说到底，压低声音，讽刺地扬起一边的眉毛，“真正的诗岛刚就是这种人，是不是很可笑？”

“你不需要这样评价你自己。”Chase终于肯上前，站在诗岛刚面前，用他那毫无变化的语气说。

“你又要说教我了吗？”诗岛刚往后退，他看着Chase，便下意识地想转身逃走，“你这次又能说出什么好话呢？明明你——从来就不知道血缘究竟是什么。”

这句话一定很伤人。

诗岛刚的大脑这样想，嘴巴却不受控制地脱口而出。他只能别过头，假装自己没看到Chase的表情。

“我的确不知道。”Chase说，“但我知道被某个执念困住的感觉。刚，如果没有认识你的话，我恐怕无法走出桎梏。”

“因为你看上去很自由，所以，我才想变成你那样的人。”

Chase的话语不加修饰，听上去那么真诚，那么直白，可诗岛刚心里却越加复杂：“我……没有你说得那么厉害。”

越被Chase放在特殊的位置，他就越想退缩。诗岛刚过于清楚自己是什么人，所以他才如此害怕自己的秘密被揭穿，他三年来的天真幼稚，崩溃后的狼狈，全都要被撕开，血淋淋赤裸裸地展现在最亲密的人们面前，自尊心筑成的高墙一旦倒塌就是洪水溃堤。

想逃走。想一个人独处，不要看见姐姐、进哥、库里姆和哈雷博士中的任何一个，也不要看见Chase。

“你别管我了，整件事情都和你无关吧？”诗岛刚转身，“我出去一趟。”

“刚。”Chase三步并作两步，一把拉住诗岛刚的手臂。

诗岛刚这次成功甩开了交警，也不知道哪里来的力气，他回头，冲着交警大喊：“都叫你别管我了！你是我什么人，需要管东管西的？”

“什么人都不是。但……”

“那就对了。我们连朋友都不是。”诗岛刚打断他，在昏暗的灯光下，最后一次看Chase深灰色的眼睛，“别管我。”他越走越快，最终逃也似地从后门消失不见。

诗岛刚漫无目的地在港口散步，他自知说了相当伤人的话，心里又苦涩又无力。

说白了他只是害怕而已。自己装饰精美的外壳下隐藏着黑白的诗岛刚，并不绚烂多彩，相反，那个诗岛刚固执己见，敏感且莽撞。他不敢挖出自己的心给别人看，生怕别人不喜欢，只能给自己上一点色，看上去轻浮也好，不省事也罢，一定比黑白的那个更吸引人。

他本没想过要伤害Chase。自我防御机制展开得猝不及防，回过神来时，他不光光撕开了自己的伤口，也顺便刺伤了Chase。

说什么从来不知道血缘、不是朋友之类的，一定伤人至极。

诗岛刚本打算等案子结束，就好好地跟Chase聊聊，聊什么都可以，如果自己足够坦诚，说不定还可以交个朋友。

可现在什么都没了，他亲手切断了自己和Chase之间的桥梁。

太失败了。

诗岛刚失神地站在海湾边，在冷风中长叹。

诗岛刚正在埋头走神，仓库区的灯光从背后照射过来，不知什么时候，地上的影子变成了两个。

在背后的压迫感朝他扑过来之前，诗岛刚猛地转身，往旁边挪了一步。

“挺警惕嘛。”

诗岛刚现在正现在某个仓库区的尽头，三个男人围成半圆，刚好能将诗岛刚逼进角落。情势不妙，诗岛刚观察这三个一看就是小混混的男人，刚才靠近他的人手上提着棍子，另一个人甚至拿着麻袋和绳子。

“该不会，你们是想来绑架我吧？”诗岛刚笑了笑，却暗自绷紧了肌肉。

“答对了。”为首的男人露出狰狞的笑容，“有个人还不上赌场的债啦，正好，我也很需要钱，绑架你不是很划算的买卖吗？”

是大森。

“亏他能想出这么烂的主意。”诗岛刚心情不好，表情凶狠起来，“你们以为我是什么柔弱的居家大少爷吗？”

男人没有露出一点点犹疑，被诗岛刚凶狠的眼神盯着，他反倒游刃有余，笑道：“当然不是，平安夜那天，我的兄弟们不都领教过大少爷的威风了嘛。本来想直接打晕你带走，现在看起来只能上杀手锏了。”男人缓缓地从怀里掏出一样东西，指着诗岛刚的眉心。

漆黑的枪管在夜晚散发着金属的冷光，男人满意地看着诗岛刚瞪大眼睛：“当然了，我们只想要钱嘛，也不想做出什么人命案子，只是希望大少爷你能尽量配合一点，等我们拿到了钱，自然就会放你回去。”

不妙。诗岛刚看着对准自己的枪管，他没想到男人有备而来，竟然有枪。他偷偷地伸手去裤兜里摸手机，还没碰到手机的边，男人便发现了：“别乱动，你真的想挨上一枪吗？”

诗岛刚只能无奈地举起双手，任由男人的同伙把他的手机拿走，丢进水里。

好吧，得换手机了。诗岛刚的脑袋飞速运转，思考起有没有什么方法能摆脱困境。他决定先试探试探，开口道：“我说……”

“闭嘴。”男人瞪了他一眼，不可置信，“你居然敢叫人来？”他枪管离得更近了些，警惕地看向路的另一端。

“等等，你是不是误会了什么？”诗岛刚赶紧摇摇头，又往墙那边靠了靠，“手机都没了，我叫什么人？”

“他没有叫人。我只是路过。”生硬平板的声音响起，男人借着背光，看清了来人，脸色铁青。

“这可太巧了，怎么就能遇上你呢？”男人咬牙切齿。

诗岛刚张大了嘴巴看着来人，还穿着一身西装的人不知从哪里冒出来的，站在五六米开外远，冷静地举起双手。更让他惊讶的是，男人话里的意思，好像和Chase是旧识。可能和Chase认识，还持有枪支的男人，诗岛刚能想到的也只有一个。

“你还没有去自首吗。”Chase眯起眼睛，说。

诗岛刚猜测得没错，这个男人就是在逃的劫匪。

“你一个人跑过来，还想再被我打伤一次吗？”男人恶狠狠地瞪着Chase，“别过来。”

Chase依旧冷静：“我现在不是刑警，没有枪，你可以不用这么慌张。”

“我可没有慌张！”男人大吼。

“你想拿到钱，偷渡出国吗。”Chase平静地说，“但你去绑架诗岛财团的大少爷，你真的以为警方不会倾尽全力追捕你吗？”

男人愣了愣，有些犹豫起来。

“你最好把枪从他头上移开。”Chase站在原地不动，低沉的声音落在男人的耳朵里有着相当的压迫感，“如果走火的话，你就真的，背上人命案子了。”

Chase和之前不一样。第一次正面交锋时的Chase是一头沉默寡言的野兽，气势虽然凶猛，但只要拉开距离就没有威胁。但现在Chase站在五六米外和他讲着话术，男人心里不由得慌了起来。他带来的两个小弟慌得更厉害，一听“人命”二字，纷纷转头看向带头的大哥。

“大、大哥？他说的是真的吗？我们只听说是来绑架的啊……”

“别听他胡说！枪在我手上，难道我还不清楚吗？”

“你知道，没有受过专业训练的人能打准的几率是多大吗？”

诗岛刚感觉到男人些许的动摇，眼珠一转，附和道：“我同意他的看法。”

“你闭嘴！”

“我可是认真地在和你商讨啊。”枪管指着诗岛刚，他往旁边挪了挪，“我超怕死的，你想要钱多简单，我现在就可以给你，要多少都可以。”

“大哥……”诗岛刚如此果断，站在旁边的小弟便动摇了，小心翼翼地试探道。

“别插嘴！我不是叫你们把他绑上吗？！”

“你要想清楚。”Chase接着说，“只要你绑架他，无论之后你杀几个人，都无法掩盖你的罪行——从犯自然同罪。”

Chase这么一说，旁边的小弟们便犹豫了。

“对啊。”诗岛刚趁热打铁，接着附和，“要我说，不如我现在就叫人拿钱给你，再安排一班专机，把你送到美国去，剩下的事，我一概不管，怎么样？”

“大哥，我觉得这样挺好……”

“别他妈听他胡说，哪有这么好的事情？！”

“真的有。”诗岛刚双手举得有点酸，叹气，“我真的很怕死，也不想惹麻烦，要安排你们几个人，对我来说容易得很。”

“你是被警方逼上绝路，才会出此下策吧。”Chase说，“你没想过，那个鼓动你的男人只是在利用你吗？”

男人在Chase和诗岛刚的一唱一和下明显都些动摇了，但仍然警惕，Chase试探性地上前一步，男人立马将枪口对准Chase晃了一下，又想起身后还有另一个可能有威胁的人，又重新将枪口对准诗岛刚。

“我真心希望你考虑一下我的提案。”诗岛刚说，“再不快点，警察可就要来了。你没想过我消失这么久，家里联系不上的话会发生什么吗？”

他仔细观察男人的动摇，蓄势待发：“你听见了吗？有警笛的声音。”

趁男人往路口张望，分神的一瞬间，诗岛刚抓住枪套筒，狠狠一拳砸在男人小臂侧面的肌肉上，夺下男人手中的枪，再毫不犹豫地将凶器扔进水里。

“你……”

诗岛刚一拳击中男人的腹部，Chase被诗岛刚突如其来的爆发吓了一跳，慢了半拍才冲上来，他没有手铐，下手便狠得多，拳头照着脸颊冲去，没来得及逃跑的小弟之一便应声倒下。

直到确认不会再有威胁，诗岛刚才松了口气，紧绷的神经一放松下来，他便感觉自己浑身冒汗，全身无力。

说不怕是假的。致命凶器就指着自己的额头，况且拿枪的人完全是个外行，保不准一个走火，他就一命呜呼。

Chase没有手铐，只能顺手拿起男人打算用来绑诗岛刚的绳索，将小弟和男人都绑起来，还有一人，在诗岛刚夺走枪的时候便拔腿就跑，不见了踪影。

“没事吧？”Chase做完所有的工作，站到诗岛刚面前，想伸手扶他一把，停顿一下，又将手收了回来。

诗岛刚被男人揍了一拳，白皙的脸上一片红。他扶着墙壁喘气，今天经历的事情太多，他甚至没有力气生气了，白了Chase一眼：“算是没事。”

两个人陷入沉默。诗岛刚尴尬极了：刚刚吵的那一架在生命危险过后好像什么都不算了，可要让诗岛刚一下就敞开心扉，当然是不可能的。

这次是Chase先开口，他严肃地看着诗岛刚，说：“你刚才的行为，十分危险。”

“你一张嘴就只会说教吗？”诗岛刚回嘴，“结果好不就行了。”

“这是安全教育的问题。面对劫匪，正确的行为是……”

“好了好了，你别说了，我错了行吧？”诗岛刚懒得听他开展安全讲座，赶紧打断他，“那现在应该怎么做呢，警察先生？”

“先到显眼的地方去，等进之介来。”

“进哥？”诗岛刚一边朝有灯光的地方走，一边问，“你不会真的报警，把我们家里那群吃饭的警察喊过来了吧？”

“当然。”Chase走在他旁边，“这是规定。”

难以相信Chase一路追着他过来，看见诗岛刚被持枪绑架，居然还有闲心先报个警——不，应该说这非常具有Chase风格，凡事先讲规矩，死板又不讲道理。

诗岛刚忍不住在夜色里笑，牵动肌肉，脸上被揍的地方刺痛，他又“嘶”地倒吸一口凉气。

“你笑什么？”

诗岛刚自己也不知道自己笑什么，他捂着自己受伤的脸，脑袋转得飞快，一瞬间闪回了好多乱七八糟的片段，最后停留在他和Chase吵的那一架，眼神又躲闪起来。

“那个小混混这么外行，你是怎么栽在他手上的？”诗岛刚挑了一个插科打诨的问题。

“……是你太强了。”Chase想了想，说，“日奈子不会徒手夺枪。”

“倒也是。”诗岛刚自己也没想过，他能有徒手夺枪的一天，或许是在危机时刻被逼出的无限潜能，那一刻他什么都没想，完全出自本能。

“你刚才说的那些，都是真的吗？”

“什么？安排通缉犯出境，还派专机送他去美国？”诗岛刚直笑，“假的啊，我有这么只手遮天，干嘛不早把大森抓起来烤了。”

“是吗。”Chase像是很怕诗岛刚犯罪，听见肯定的答案才松了口气。

沉默。

“刚。”Chase说，“你真的不需要像那样评价自己。”

诗岛刚心里一紧。Chase直击主题，让他连迂回的余地都没有。

“我都说过这件事和你没有关系了吧？”逃不过去，诗岛刚只能面对这个话题，“你为什么要揪着不放？”

“我……”Chase的话没能说出口，他脸色一变，一个健步上前，把诗岛刚推开。诗岛刚一个踉跄，还没反应过来怎么回事，Chase便一拳击中男人的脸颊，将突然冲出来的男人按倒在地。金属利刃掉落在地上，发出清脆的响声。

“Chase！你们在这里吗？”响声惊动了正在偌大的仓库区搜查的警察，进之介找准位置，确认周围都没有威胁之后，才跑过来，“到底怎么回事啊？突然打个电话说刚被绑架，你动作倒快，犯人都帮我们绑好了，人却不见了……这个男人又是怎么回事？”

事情发生得太过突然，诗岛刚愣了好半天才反应过来，他联想到了某种可能性，一把扯下男人的口罩，果不其然，是大森。

诗岛刚怒火中烧，他没想到大森从威胁到绑架，甚至打算直接杀了他，无所不用其极，恨不得自己冲上去对着那张脸揍上一拳。

进之介把大森铐走，交给同事。诗岛刚看着大森被押进警车，仍然心有余悸，如果不是Chase反应快的话，后果不堪设想。

诗岛刚转头去看Chase，交警的样子却有些不对。他抿着嘴唇，靠着墙壁，半天不说一句话。

“你没事吧？”Chase重心不稳，诗岛刚赶紧扶了他一把，却摸到一手湿热的液体。

“喂，Chase？”诗岛刚的手有些颤抖。他去看地上掉的那把刀，分明沾满了血液。

Chase捂住腹部，他越发撑不住自己的身体，重量全往墙上和诗岛刚身上转移，痛感后知后觉地涌上来，他咬紧牙关才能忍受，早就一句话也说不出来。

“Chase？Chase！”这下真的不妙了。诗岛刚手忙脚乱地掏出手帕捂住Chase的伤口，大喊，“进哥……进哥！救护车！快叫救护车！”


	15. 【切刚】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（15）

诗岛雾子急匆匆赶到医院，跑到急救室门口，她弟弟面前。

搜查一课的同事们在接到一个电话后陆陆续续从宴会厅里离开，雾子不是没有察觉，她打电话给进之介，得到的回应却是“有任务”。

她再一看，Chase和诗岛刚不知什么时候也消失了，刚的电话怎么打也打不通，素来冷静的秘书官也有点慌了神，又打电话给进之介：“泊先生，你实话告诉我，是不是刚出什么事了？”

“放心交给我吧，雾子。”对面那人没有正面回答，严肃地说，“不会有事的。”

她便知道自己的弟弟真的遇上事了。可晚宴还要继续，不能让无关人士都知道今晚究竟发生了什么，雾子只能心神不宁地端着酒杯在宴会厅里四处走动，等待泊进之介打来下一个电话。

她等到心里慌乱得不行时，给泊进之介设置的单独铃声终于响了，雾子手指都在颤抖，重复了好几次，才顺利接通电话。

“雾子，你现在到医院来一趟吧。”

“刚……刚怎么了吗？！”

“刚……倒是没什么大事。”进之介说，“但是Chase在急救室里。”

哈雷博士和库里姆是晚宴发起人，怎么也走不掉，雾子只能一个人坐着车飞奔到医院，看见坐在急救室门外的白色身影，又气又急。

“刚！”

“姐姐……！”白色的少年抬起头，向来都干干净净、神采飞扬的少年满眼慌乱无措，左脸肿了一大块，手上和外套上全是暗红色干涸的血迹。

她还从没见过诗岛刚这么狼狈的模样，满肚子气又不忍心发作，不苟言笑的人眼泪都在打转，抱紧弟弟。

“你没事吧？怎么这么多血？有没有哪里受伤？”

“我没事……血不是我的。”诗岛刚无精打采。

雾子抓着诗岛刚四处查看，确认弟弟除了脸肿之外一个伤口都没有，才松了口气，问：“到底怎么回事？”

诗岛刚不知从何说起，他无力地耷拉着肩膀，咬紧下唇说：“姐姐……对不起。”

“我……我其实早就知道蛮野的事情了。以前还在美国的时候，我每次说自己出去旅行，其实都是偷偷回日本看他。他说他是替人顶罪，所以我才想要帮他翻案……结果发现他不仅不是冤罪，甚至还有漏判，我想让他得到应有的惩罚，才回日本来抗诉。我一直没有告诉你们，怕你们担心……不，我是怕我自己。我在他面前那么幼稚又狼狈，我不想让你们知道。”

“我真是个笨蛋。我以为自己已经足够成熟了，却惹出这么多事情来，甚至害Chase受伤。”诗岛刚垂头丧气，他向来是不哭的，但现在感觉眼眶热热的，用尽全力才能忍住不让自己更加无助。

雾子看着眼前的弟弟，诗岛刚从来不向其他人表露任何负面情绪，他总是恰到好处地扮演成一个有些浮夸却善解人意、积极向上的角色，久而久之，所有人都忽略了诗岛刚还有脆弱的一面。

她满肚子的话想说，为什么不在一开始就告诉家里，为什么不让大家一起来承担，为什么要一个人逞强……但最后她只能抱着诗岛刚，让诗岛刚靠着她的肩膀。

“我家弟弟真的太了不得了。”雾子说，“能瞒着我们做这么多事。怪不得你一回来抗诉的事情就进行得这么顺利，我四处去打听，竟然没有一个人把你供出来，我都想夸夸你了。”

“但是，你这样做是绝对不行的！”雾子正色，“为什么不告诉我们呢？”

“那种人的事情……我不想让姐姐伤心。”

“但你一个人做到现在，不是反而让我们更伤心了吗？”雾子叹气，“刚，人和人之间交往，是不可能不产生摩擦的。如果暂时没有，那总有一天，种种矛盾堆积之后再爆发，后果反而更严重。如果你一早就告诉我们这些事，哪怕只告诉我们那个大森的事情都好，大家都可以帮你分担。为什么想要一个人承担呢？我们不是家人吗？”

雾子摸摸诗岛刚的头，说：“而且，他是你的亲生父亲，也是我的亲生父亲。我们是一起长大的亲姐弟，为什么你要把自己逼到这个份上呢？”

诗岛刚埋在姐姐肩上，想起自己无数次濒临崩溃的挣扎，想起自己满手是血地将Chase送上救护车，想起急救室的红灯闪烁，积累了三年多的情绪终于爆发，眼泪不争气地涌了出来。他赶紧低头，生怕被姐姐看见。

“终于肯哭了？”雾子的眼泪也打转，不忘捉弄一下弟弟。

“我没哭。”该嘴硬还是嘴硬。

“骗人，哭了就哭了嘛！男子汉大丈夫的，有什么不敢承认的。”

“我真的没哭啦！明明是姐姐你在哭吧。”

“我……我哪有哭！”

姐弟俩在急救室外，像等待宣判一般，一直待到手术结束，医生出来。

“医生！”诗岛刚从长椅上站起来。

“没事，不用紧张。”医生笑了笑，“他运气很好，没伤到内脏，只要伤口不感染，半个月到一个月就可以痊愈了。”

诗岛刚彻底轻松了。如果Chase因为他而落下什么不能痊愈的后遗症，他才真的不知道该怎么办才好了。

“不过，今天晚上你们肯定见不了他。”医生说，“要不明天你们再过来吧。”

雾子看了看刚，意思是由他决定。

诗岛刚想了想，下定决心：“我想先解决了案子的事再来见Chase。”如果不能解决蛮野这个心结，他想自己是无法消除内心那道高墙的。

雾子点点头：“但这次不准再背着我们了。”

诗岛刚深呼吸，他的眼神又亮起来，变回神采飞扬的琥珀色：“我不会了。”

雾子欣慰地笑：“不愧是我的好弟弟。”

最后一次开庭在一周后进行。舆论压力越来越大，裁判所再怎么也拖不下去，终于在最后一次庭审上宣布了蛮野之案漏判的事实，并下了最终判决。

诗岛刚和雾子坐在前排，这次他终于能直视蛮野毒蛇般的目光，毫不露怯地回击。

收监后，诗岛刚第一次和雾子一起去探视——也将是他们的最后一次。走进会面室前还是会紧张，雾子便握了握他的手，诗岛刚深呼吸，走进会面室。

“好久不见……刚。”蛮野这次不如以前那样游刃有余，他只在进门时看了一眼雾子，之后阴冷的眼神一直放在诗岛刚身上，再也没有移动过。

雾子绝不会动摇，所以对于蛮野来讲，诗岛雾子是无价值的作品。他毫无对家人的爱，诗岛刚差点又被他热怒，强压火气：“怎么样，这个结果你还满意吗？”

“不过就是在监狱里呆到老死，没什么大不了吧。”蛮野冷笑，“你呢？让亲生父亲变成死刑犯的感觉还满意吗？”

“挺满意的。这不就是你该受的惩罚吗？”诗岛刚没有再上他的钩，雾子站在他身后，给了他相当大的安全感，而且还有Chase——不知道那家伙有没有看社会新闻。

“你这次好像有进步了嘛。”蛮野没能看见自己希望的反应，眯起眼睛，“怎么，是因为你姐姐来了吗？你还是必须要姐姐陪才敢出门的小孩吗？”

“少来挑衅我了。”诗岛刚也冷笑，“我不会如你所愿变成什么冷血怪物的。我反倒要感谢你，让我再次认识到你那套理论都是谬论。”

“你——”诗岛刚真的不会再被他牵着鼻子走了。意识到这一点，蛮野第一次在诗岛刚面前显露出些许愤怒。

“折磨够我了吧？那么该你了。”诗岛刚站起身，双手撑着桌面，居高临下地看着蛮野，一字一句地说，“我是绝对不会变成你期望的样子的。”他的眼神坚定不移，彻底激怒了蛮野。

“你这——没出息的小孩！你竟然毁了我的作品！”蛮野隔着玻璃怒吼，想从椅子上站起来，被值班的狱警按住。

“别说笑了，我不是你的作品。”诗岛刚冷冷地说，“我绝不会让只提供过染色体的家伙改变我的人生。”

“再说了，谁说只有恶魔才能打败恶魔的？”诗岛刚看着愤怒的中年男人，他第一次知道自己面对蛮野也能笑出来，露出他一贯自信满满的笑容，脸颊两侧凹下去两个旋儿，“英雄也可以。”

Chase在医院的病床上把社会新闻从头看到尾，关闭电视。医生来查房，问他：“这两天感觉怎么样？”

“没什么异常。”

“你的身体也真是够强劲了。”医生翻了翻病历本，说，“没什么问题的话过两天就可以出院了。”

Chase点点头，他的手机响了，是Brain。Chase接通电话，说了没两句话，他脸色一变，对医生说：“不好意思，我要出院。”

泊进之介开年就忙得不着边，等着录口供、写报告的案子一大堆——当然也有Chase和诗岛刚贡献的，一个绑架，一个故意伤人。

偏偏在这时Chase还打电话过来，跟他说自己要回老家，希望他转告诗岛刚。

进之介用肩膀夹着手机，在搜查一课的走廊上奔跑：“你伤还好吗？怎么现在回老家了。哎，你把文件送一下！”他没听清楚Chase究竟说什么，依稀听见什么“骨折”，急着去开会，便随口答应：“反正我会跟刚说的，你放心吧！”

处理完所有事情，顺便被哈雷博士和库里姆说教了一整个晚上之后，距离事件发生已经过去七八天了。诗岛刚这天特意起早，去花店买了花——顺便也买了蛋糕。

他走进住院部，Chase的病房在三楼，他决定走楼梯上去。

见到Chase要说什么？先道歉，这是必须的。之后呢？诗岛刚冷静下来之后想了很多，比如Chase对他说“是你让我改变了”——太让人害臊了吧？那个警察到底懂不懂什么叫说话的艺术？！

Chase一定是真心的，但，他的真心就是诗岛刚想的那种真心吗？上次的恋爱乌龙他也从没有问过Chase，而且那天晚上，Chase三番五次想说什么，却总是被打断。

所以交警究竟想说什么？诗岛刚期待又害怕。期待Chase的答案和预想中一样，又害怕Chase说了这么多，最后得出“我们是朋友”的结论。

说到底，诗岛刚自己对他又是什么看法？想做朋友，又不想做朋友，诗岛刚想不明白，只知道自己一定已经把Chase放在某个特殊的位置了，无论是好是坏，都是不争的事实。

——总之先找点话来讲。

诗岛刚在病房外犹豫了半天，才大步跨进室内。

“Cha……哎？”

病房里空空如也。

什么情况？诗岛刚懵了。Chase的病床平平整整，一看就是已经整理过的样子。他冲出门，拉住一名护士：“不好意思，我想问一下这间病房的病人去哪里了？”

“嗯？”护士探头进去看了看，“啊，你说那个警察吧？他出院了。”

“出院？”

“嗯，昨天好像接了个电话就急着出院，医生拦都拦不住呢。”

“好的，谢谢你。”难不成又发生了什么事？那Chase出院为什么不跟他说？诗岛刚在走廊上原地踱步，打电话给雾子，对方也不知道Chase出院的事情。他有些着急了，又打电话给进之介。

忙得脚不沾地的刑警反应了半天，才“啊”地一声：“对，他是出院了。回老家去了。”

“老家？他怎么突然回老家了？”

“这个……”进之介没认真听，仔细回想也只能想起模糊的记忆，“好像是说……骨折什么的吧。”

“骨折？！他不是刀伤吗？”诗岛刚一下拔高音量，想起这是医院，又赶紧掩着嘴巴跑到楼道口去，“进哥，他老家在哪里？”

“在长野那边的乡下。”进之介被诗岛刚连珠炮一般的问题问懵了，“我说刚，担心是正常的，但你不至于这么慌张吧？”

“你以前对Chase的事情有这么上心吗？”

进之介的问题敲响了诗岛刚脑袋里的某个闹钟：他什么时候对交警的事情这么上心了？

“我不知道。”诗岛刚说。

他的思路在马上就要到出口的地方停下，他只能给出似是而非的答案：“我不知道。”

他紧握拳头，用了十二分的力气，才喊出心里话：“但我就是很在意……我也没有办法啊！”

诗岛刚挂了电话，顺着楼梯一路奔跑。

你知道的，诗岛刚，你知道。诗岛刚心里有个声音对他说。

可这是双人解谜游戏，如果不能两个人得出同样的答案那便没有意义。

他跑出医院，坐上一辆出租车：“麻烦到车站！”

诗岛刚踏上寻找答案的小小旅途。

Chase坐在老家的院子里，他还没拆线，Medic特意垫一堆靠枕让他能靠着。Heart从房间里走出来，把茶盘放在两人中间。

“Heart。”Chase说，“你骨折了，我来吧。”

“你也不好行动吧？我来就行。”Heart给他参满茶。

“你们都别动，两个伤员抢着做什么事呀？”Medic坐在客厅里冲他俩喊，“让Brain做不就好了。”

“Medic！你给我做事啊！！”正在院子里晒被子的Brain忍无可忍，转身指着Medic，“你明明从头到脚都完好无损，干嘛一副指挥人的样子在那边享受啊？！”

“说什么呢，我当然是负责照顾Heart大人和Chase了。”Medic理直气壮，“作为我们家第二大的人，你难道不该在这些时候支撑起这个家吗？”

“我呸！菜是我买的，饭是我煮的，卫生是我打扫的，换药是我换的，我还要写博士论文！还不够支撑这个家吗？！”Brain在院子里跳脚，“你倒是给我做事啊！！”

Medic一哼声，扭过头去，干脆不搭理Brain了。

“Medic！”Brain咬牙切齿，从院子奔进客厅，跟Medic两两对峙。

Heart和Chase对骚乱习以为常，坐在院子的回廊下毫不动容。

“没想到你也受伤了。”Heart看了看Chase，无奈。

“对啊，我本来想让你回来帮忙，谁知道又添了一个伤员！”Brain一边挡住Medic扔过来的沙发靠垫，一边数落Chase，“Heart骑摩托车从田埂上摔下去已经够蠢了，你又是怎么搞成这个样子的？”

“就是。你这一年来受伤的频率也太高了。”Medic接着扔了另一个靠枕过去，叹气，“要是我有超能力，一定先给你和Heart强化一下身体，别老是受些奇奇怪怪的伤回家。”

“什么？那我呢？”Brain没被提到，不乐意。

“你呀？”Medic笑嘻嘻的，“给你强化一下脑容量吧，毕竟你的脑子一共也就600GB，运行起来一定很辛苦吧？”

“Medic！！”

“Brain没脑子！”

“我可是我们家学历最高的人啊！”

“没脑子博士！”

“Medic——！！！”

见两人吵得欢，Heart叹了口气，干脆把回廊和客厅之间的门拉上，让那两人在客厅里混战。

“最近发生了什么吗？”

“为什么这么问？”Chase不解。

“因为你从昨天到家开始就一副若有所思的表情啊。”Heart说，“有什么烦恼吗？”

“谈不上烦恼。”Chase望着天，问，“Heart，你认为我会恋爱吗？”

“嗯？为什么不会？”

“你这么肯定吗？”

“当然了。”Heart浅棕色的眼睛里满是笑意，“一个二十四岁的普通青年想恋爱，难道是什么惊世骇俗的事情吗？你又不是机器人。”

“……是吗。”Chase像解开了什么心结似的，“你是这样想的啊。”

“没什么奇怪的吧？好歹你也算我一手带大的末子嘛。”Heart也像Chase一样望着天，“所以，愿意跟我讲讲你的恋爱对象吗？”

“我还不知道那是否算得上恋爱。”Chase说，“恋爱，不都是要心意相通的吗？”

“那你们心意相通吗？”

“我不知道。我和他完全不同。”

“有时候完全不同也可以心意相通的。”Heart说，“恋爱呢，就是谁也说不准的东西。”

“那Heart，你认为什么才算恋爱？”

“我？”Heart望着天，想了想说，“我嘛……我觉得就是，光一样的感觉吧。”

“光？”Chase越发不解，蹙眉，“我不明白。什么样的光？”

“嗯……白色的？”Heart笑了笑，“这也只是我的感觉而已。”

“我会思考的。”Chase陷入沉思。

客厅里的混战以Brain的完败结束。Medic拉开玻璃拉门，把Brain丢进院子里。乖巧优雅地在Heart身边坐下：“你们在聊什么？”

“Medic你这个恶魔！”Brain在Chase身边坐下，跟Heart告状，“Heart！你倒是管管她啊！”

四个人凑在一起就热闹非凡，Heart心情大好，笑着看看Medic又看看Brain：“Chase说他恋爱了。”

“哎？！”

两个人齐口同声地叫起来：“不会吧？”

“你真的恋爱了？不是骗我？”Medic又黑又亮的大眼睛里都像闪着光。

“跟谁？好不好看？胸大不大？”Brain笑得像麦子成熟时的农民，就差没拿出手帕来擦擦眼角根本不存在的眼泪，“啊——Chase终于到这个年龄了！”

Heart哈哈大笑。而Chase坐在吵闹的家人中间，仍在沉思何谓恋爱。

爱是多变的。Chase得出最基本的结论。日奈子、进之介、雾子和Heart给出截然不同的答案，所以Chase推论爱是多变的。共同点是，每个人都告诉Chase，那是他们的爱，而Chase的爱一定有所不同。

那他的爱应该是什么样的？

“喂！Heart！”邻居家的爷爷晃晃悠悠地走到院子外，一看院内四个人坐得整整齐齐，不禁笑了，“嚯，好久没这么热闹过了，Brain和Chase都回来啦？”

“山下叔叔，有事吗？”

“我儿子不是从田地那边回来吗？他打电话说，遇到一个城里人，慌慌张张的到处问你家在哪里，我儿子就把他捎过来啦。也不知道是什么人，我来告诉你一声！”

“好的，谢谢您。”送走邻居，Heart问剩下三人，“你们招待朋友来了？”

见Medic和Brain都摇头，Heart觉得奇怪：“最近农闲，也没什么客户会上门啊。”

“看看不就知道了。”Medic说，“说不定是大学来开除Brain的。”

“Medic！你一定要攻击我吗？”

“Chase，你有什么头绪吗？”

Chase也摇头。

门铃响了。非常规律的三响，一点不多一点不少。

“我去开门。”Brain站起来。

“我也去。”Medic也站起来，“我倒想看看究竟是谁。”

Heart也打算去看个究竟，他站起来，向Chase伸出手，问：“你去吗？”

Chase握住Heart的手，让高大的男人把他拉起来，说：“看看吧。”

“这么难得？我还以为你一定没有兴趣。”

“看看也无妨。”Chase说，“而且，坐久了腰痛。”

他们从客厅走向走廊，门铃又响了三次，Brain喊着“来了来了”，跑过去开门。Medic也凑过去，两人刚好把来客挡在门口。

“请问你是？”

“请问……Chase在吗？”

“Chase？你找Chase吗？”Brain警惕地打量风尘仆仆的少年，总觉得这个人似曾相识，“我好像在哪儿见过你……”

“不好意思，我是来找Chase的。”

Chase挪到门口，刚好听见那个声音。少年的声音有些气喘，听上去熟悉得不真实——声音的主人怎么会突然出现在他的老家？

“总之，如果是Chase的朋友就先进来吧。”Medic把Brain推开，“你别挡人家的路呀！”

“啊！我想起来了！”Brain指着来人，高声道，“你是隔壁理科院的那个——”

“刚。”

Chase上前一步，叫出少年的名字。

Medic的黑裙往旁边挪了挪，正好露出少年的身影。老房子的光照不太好，Heart总是抱怨，想翻修一遍。可现在正好，正午的阳光从门外透进来，穿着白色风衣的少年就站在光里。

他看上去风尘仆仆，连发型也不像往日那样梳理得整整齐齐。但诗岛刚的眼睛里也像有光似的，看见Chase之后，那双眼睛里就映照出Chase难以置信的模样。

“一声不吭地跑掉，害我坐了三个小时的车到这种鸟不拉屎的乡下地方找你——”诗岛刚的语气一如既往，他见到Chase便易怒，好像是天生就设定好的程序，“你这个——KY！”

那时候Chase脑海里突然有了一个具体的印象。

是流星。

白色的流星以超越声音、超越光的速度，在某个时候，某个永夜，飘飘然降落在他荒芜的土地上。


	16. 【切刚/完结】诗岛大少爷想让我告白（16）

诗岛刚第一次坐新干线。他在电车上看着窗外风景飞驰而过，到长野车站下车，多给了不少钱才坐着出租到进之介告诉他的那个乡下地方。

四处都是田野，独栋的房子零零散散地落在田野间，诗岛刚站在公路上，有些手足无措。

这个地方完全就是他的知识盲区，到是到了，他又怎么知道Chase家是哪一栋？

他再次生气Chase为什么不给他打电话——可这也不能怪Chase，因为诗岛刚的两个手机都被丢进了东京湾。捞起来之后，两坨废铁都被送去维修，他拿着新手机才发现，是Chase最先给他打的电话，两个人才算交换了联系方式，而自己从来没记过Chase的电话号码。

诗岛刚豁出去，见到有摩托车往村里开，便使劲挥手拦下来。

“小哥你有什么事啊？”三十岁出头的村民上下打量诗岛刚，他的穿着和田野太格格不入，一眼就能瞧出来，“大都市来的吧？来旅游？还是来取材？”

“我找人。”诗岛刚说，“请问您知不知道这里有一户家里，有一个在东京当警察，叫Chase的。”

“啊，知道知道。”

“您能告诉我在哪里吗？”

“还告诉什么呀，我们是邻居，你不介意的话，我捎你过去！”村民拍拍摩托车后座。

诗岛刚对机车一向十分挑剔，但找人要紧，他一咬牙，坐上村民连发动机都在轰隆作响的老旧摩托车。村民给家里打了个电话，叫父亲去跟Heart说一声有客人来访，然后带着大都市来的小哥朝回家的方向开去。

“Chase昨天才回来，你来得可真是时候！”村民在冷风里大喊，“小哥，你找Chase做什么啊？”

没有多余的头盔，诗岛刚感觉自己脸皮都要被冷风吹掉了，他眯着眼睛，却没有回答村民的问题。

站在Chase家门口，意外地有点紧张。诗岛刚把冻僵的手搓热，按响门铃。

院子里好像有喧哗的声音，其实诗岛刚只要往院子那边挪一挪，就能看见Chase家的全貌，但他站在大门口没有动。

贸然出现会不会不太礼貌？未经通知直接冲到别人老家，好像是一件非常不得了的事情。诗岛刚又按响门铃，仿佛Chase家的结界只能靠这扇窄窄的门来打破。

门被打开了。

“请问你是？”

不是Chase。诗岛刚暗自松了口气，又有些失落：“请问……Chase在吗？”

“Chase？你找Chase吗？”来开门的是一男一女，戴眼镜的男人皱着眉警惕地打量他，“总觉得好像在哪儿见过你……”

不瞒你说，我也有这种感觉。诗岛刚在心里接了一句。他朝房子里张望，可一男一女刚好把走廊挡得死死的，他什么都看不见。男人审视的目光让诗岛刚心急，他重复了一遍：“不好意思，我是来找Chase的。”

他心里还想着进之介说的骨折，不知道Chase在医院躺了一周是怎么个骨折法，根本没心思管眼镜男说什么。

“总之，如果是Chase的朋友就先进来吧。”女孩推了男人一把，“你别挡人家的路呀！”

眼镜男被推开，诗岛刚便能看见了，Chase站在走廊里，朝他这边跨了一步。

“啊！我想起来了，你是隔壁理学系的那个——”

“刚。”

其他人的声音在他耳朵里都淡化了，诗岛刚只听见Chase叫他的名字。用那种仿佛电子辞典一般不带任何感情色彩的朗读腔。诗岛刚对他叫自己名字的方式一直颇有微词，但他现在觉得，也没关系，也不坏。

Chase家采光实在不太好，白天也黑漆漆的一片，诗岛刚刚好挡住一半的光，于是Chase被打上浓重、黑白分明的阴影，一半黑白，一半彩色。

诗岛刚来路上想了一大堆话想说，可看见Chase站在面前，心里控制不住地冒火，出口的话又变成毫不委婉的数落：“一声不吭地跑掉，害我坐了三个小时的车到这种鸟不拉屎的乡下地方找你——”

他看着Chase满脸的难以置信，深吸一口气，大喊：“你这个KY！”

诗岛刚仿佛看见Chase眼睛里有流星划过。

“您好，我叫诗岛刚。”刚刚才狠狠地骂了别人家的末子是KY，现在坐在沙发上，诗岛刚心里有点没底。

Chase的大哥是个高大的男人，诗岛刚坐着，望到脖颈都酸了才能和他对视。

“你是Chase的朋友吧？随意一点就好。”黑发的漂亮姑娘冲他笑了笑，一转脸便收敛了甜美的笑容，“Brain，还不快去端点柿子出来。”

“我比你大！请你尊重我。”眼镜男咬牙切齿地端着柿子从厨房出来，放下果盘，又眯起眼睛打量诗岛刚。

“您好。”诗岛刚姑且跟眼镜男打招呼。

眼镜男不知为何冷笑一声，满是敌意地离开客厅。

“我有什么地方冒犯到他了吗？”诗岛刚小心翼翼地问Medic。

“他只是间歇性发作而已。”Medic说，“读博士读傻了。”

“好吧，那么你——一看就是有钱人家的小少爷。”Medic问，“跑到这么远的乡下找Chase做什么？”

对了，还有这回事。

“那个，我是想探望他，但听说他回老家了。”诗岛刚面对Medic紧张得不得了，“因为他的伤和我有关系……听说他还骨折了，是真的吗？”

“骨折？Chase没有骨折呀。”Medic语气轻描淡写，“他只是被人捅了一刀而已。”

“而已？”诗岛刚以为自己听错了。

“在我们家，没死就不算重伤。”Chase一瘸一拐地端着热茶从厨房出来，把茶杯递给诗岛刚，“这是家训。”

“你……”这个非常强人所难的家训叫诗岛刚无从下口，他转移注意力，上下打量Chase，“你不是骨折了吗？”

“我没有骨折。”Chase说。

“可进哥说你是因为骨折才回老家……”诗岛刚看看靠着沙发背的Chase，看看Medic，再看看左手挂着三角巾的Heart，他终于意识到了哪里不对，睁大眼睛。

“骨折的是我。”Heart揽住Chase的肩，很自豪似的。

诗岛刚脱力地靠在沙发上，不敢相信自己坐了三个小时的车，甚至屈尊在破旧摩托车上颠簸了一路，就为了听Chase报个平安。

“你是担心Chase，所以才特地跑到长野来吗？”Heart说，“你们关系一定很好。”

诗岛刚一点都不认为他们关系很好，可说不出否认的话。

从Chase进客厅开始，他的视线就长时间停留在诗岛刚身上，看得他脖子都发热。诗岛刚总算没忘记他除了确认Chase的身体健康外还有什么事要做。

“其实，我是想找Chase谈一些正事。”诗岛刚抬起头，正色。

  


院子被留给Chase和他的客人，剩下三人贴心地关上玻璃拉门，全都钻进自己房间里去。

坐在乡下的院子里又陷入沉默。诗岛刚连灌了自己两杯茶，也没想出说什么好，绕来绕去，仍然选择从最细枝末节的问起：“……你为什么不打招呼就跑回老家？”

“我打了。跟进之介。”Chase反倒觉得奇怪，“没告诉你吗。”

“哈哈……”诗岛刚回想电话里进之介着急忙慌的样子，明白了，“大忙人泊进之介先生彻底把这件事搞忘了嘛……”

“你、案子怎么样了？”Chase问。

“挺好的。虽然不敢说完全不受他的影响，至少现在我不会去钻牛角尖了。”诗岛刚说，“你……哦，你不看新闻对吧？”

“我看了。”

“嗯，那就是新闻里写的那样。”

“你认识Brain吗？”

“我知道他，学信息学的嘛。”诗岛刚干巴巴地笑，“大家都说他除了脑子一无是处。”

Chase没有反驳，似乎很同意这个观点。

“他好像看我很不顺眼？”诗岛刚问。

“嗯。”Chase答，“他说‘你居然认识那个号称天才的诗岛刚’。”

Chase想了想，认真补充：“他比较容易嫉妒。”

“我懂了。”

诗岛刚和Chase的聊天一点营养都没有，像没有调料包的泡面。他们聊不下去，只能沉默。

沉默到诗岛刚觉得自己快冻僵了。为什么会这样？他一路上想的道歉，想的敞开心扉，想的长篇大论都到哪里去了？诗岛刚暗自给自己鼓劲：诗岛刚，这样不行的，你难道想一直维持这种不上不下的状态到死吗？快说话啊！

“那个。”

“什么？”

“……”

“什么？”

“那个是——你们家的田吗？”诗岛刚指向院子正对的小山坡下。

“是。”Chase看着诗岛刚突然抱住自己的头，问，“你怎么了？”

“不……我没事。”诗岛刚抱头。

他在心里痛骂自己的不干脆，鼓励自己别总是在关键时刻退缩，他又抬起头：“我想问你——”

“什么？”

“就是……”

Chase专注地看着他。

“你们，一般种什么东西？”诗岛刚恨不得把自己的嘴缝上。他的思维和嘴巴又不协调了，这大概也是自我防御机制，就差临门一脚时，他总会绕着终点走。

Chase指着山坡下：“那片田会种小麦。”

“哦，好厉害啊，哈哈。”诗岛刚毫无感情地附和。

“再过去一点是村里几家人一起种的荞麦，但现在农闲，看不见。”

“哇——荞麦。”诗岛刚满心挫败，生硬地回应Chase。

“还有很远的角落里，会有人种花生。”

“花生？”诗岛刚一愣。

Chase点点头：“秋天快到的时候会分给大家下酒。”

诗岛刚嘴巴微张，过了一会儿，眨眨眼睛，脸有些红：“……我一直以为花生长在树上。”

“是种在地里的。”Chase一本正经地纠正他。

“好吧，我现在知道了！”诗岛刚恼道，“你不会开个玩笑糊弄一下吗？”

“我不会开玩笑。”Chase说，“而且，只是科普而已，我认为没有特意开玩笑的必要。”

“没常识真是不好意思了。”诗岛刚嘀咕。

“我并没有嘲笑你的意思。”Chase又说，“你也知道很多我不知道的事。”

尽管远远没达到及格线，可Chase的确比第一次见面时能言善辩多了。诗岛刚竟找不到合适的话来反驳。他讲起道理来很有个人风格，依旧直击要害，从不迂回。

诗岛刚看着山坡下的田野走神，这是他完全不熟悉的地方，就算走在田埂上，坐在老旧的房檐下，他也难以想象Chase的成长历程，正如他可以轻易地用像电视剧一样的夸张情节糊弄到Chase，原是他们在认识彼此之前，人生本不会有任何交集，是两条望都望不见彼此的平行线。

“我和你果然一点都不一样。”诗岛刚说。

“嗯。”Chase回答，“没有必要一样。”

沉默。

诗岛刚再也受不了两个人都满怀心事的沉默，他叹了口气，低下头：“我向你道歉。”

Chase歪头，不解。

“那天在我家，我说了很过分的话。”诗岛刚绞紧手指，“虽然不是故意的，但还是要道歉。”

“……我并不是真心那么想的。我只是害怕。”诗岛刚眼神暗了暗，低声说。

害怕破坏自己漂亮的外套，撕开被人看见狼狈的一面。

Chase看着情绪低落的诗岛刚，望向灰白色的天空：“我并没有生气。我的确不明白血缘为何物，这一点是事实，你并没有说错。”

“只是被刚说‘不是朋友’的时候，心里感觉很空。”Chase少见地在语言里表露出情绪，诗岛刚读出那是失落。

没等诗岛刚开口，Chase接着说：“我也向你道歉。”

“你有什么需要道歉的吗？”诗岛刚眨了眨眼睛，不解。

“我知道蛮野的事情，却没有告诉你，所以才伤害你了。”Chase说，“对不起。”

“那个啊……”诗岛刚笑了笑，心里早就生不出什么怒气来，“无所谓啦，本来就是因为我太固执了才会惹出那么多事的，早知道还不如一开始就跟家里坦白呢。”

“但是，我仍然认为你不需要用非常偏激的方式评价自己。”Chase眉头又皱起来。

诗岛刚怔了怔，被Chase的认真劲儿吓了一跳，忍不住笑起来。

是了，这也是不懂风趣幽默、冷硬死板的交警一贯的风格。

如果说每个人都会粉饰自己，那仅仅是因为自己的色彩不够亮眼，而非没有色彩。但Chase是不同的，他从头到尾就是黑白，站在光谱里格格不入，是绝对的异类。也正因为如此，他能感受到的东西更加广阔，因所有彩色落在他眼里都是亮丽的，所以就算诗岛刚剥开精美的外壳后露出一颗黑白的心，他也只会认为你我无异。

所以，把自己那些多到头晕眼花的颜色分给Chase也无妨，交警全都会照单收下。或许他自己都没有察觉，他对世界的态度如此积极，面对一切人类的感情都给予好奇与渴求，他这个黑洞对于诗岛刚这颗宣泄光热的恒星来说站在最合适的位置，不近也不远。

诗岛刚想，错过了这一个，一定找不到下一个了。

他心里那个声音又响起，问他，你现在知道答案了吗？

他想自己早就知道了。

“Cha……”

“刚。”Chase先他一步开口，他专注地看着睁大眼睛的诗岛刚，问，“你认为，完全不同的人可以心意相通吗？”

“可以……吧？”诗岛刚被Chase跳跃的思维打断思路，一时间不知道说什么好，老老实实地回答。

Chase深灰色的眼睛像波子汽水里的弹珠，半透明的，在冬日的阳光里好像能一眼望穿。他说：“我好像喜欢上你了。”

“什么？”诗岛刚突然变成一尊冰雕，僵直在Chase家的院子里，眼睛眨也不眨。

“我好像喜欢上你了。”Chase一本正经地重复，“我问过进之介、日奈子、雾子和Heart对恋爱的定义，我认为，完全符合的人只有你一个。”

“他、他们都说什么了？”诗岛刚在思路断线之际，艰难地提问。

“进之介说，恋爱就是想看见一个人露出笑容。雾子说，恋爱就是会突然很在意一个人。日奈子说，恋爱就是想变得和某个人一样，最后自己变得更优秀。Heart说，恋爱就像白色的光。”Chase回想了一下，认真地点点头，“我认为他们说的人就是你。”

“等、等等。”诗岛刚脸上有点发热，赶紧打断Chase，“前三个还好说，那个光算什么？”

“Heart说的，恋爱是白色的光。”

“真是好……别致的形容。”诗岛刚扯了扯嘴角。

“那天，刚问我为什么要管你的事，但我没能回答。”Chase说，“是因为我想看见你的笑容。”

轰——

诗岛刚的CPU炸掉了。毫无羞耻感的人根本不会意识到自己正在说的话有多肉麻，明明像台没有感情的复读机，诗岛刚偏偏还觉得害臊极了。

“在圣诞集市，我总是忍不住要关注刚。刚看上去很自由，而我只是模仿刚，就能体会到不同的感情。”Chase顿了顿，说，“刚就像白色的光，不对，是流星。”

诗岛刚感觉自己整个人都要炸掉了。他跳起来捂住Chase的嘴，大喊：“你不要再说了！”

Chase乖乖闭嘴。诗岛刚瘫坐在回廊上，狠狠地给自己灌了一杯凉茶，在冬日的冷风里打了个寒战，才稍微让自己脸上快要爆炸的温度降下去一点。

太可怕了。

没有羞耻心的人每句话都像精准打击的导弹，要把诗岛刚的阵地全部攻陷——明明要先开口的是他自己，怎么莫名其妙反倒成为被精准打击的那一方了？

Chase没给他喘息的机会，漂亮的脸凑近了点，诗岛刚感觉自己脸上的温度升得比之前更高。

“我喜欢上刚了。”Chase说。

“你……”

“不对。”Chase嫌杀伤力不够，接着搭载核弹头，“我爱上刚了。”

诗岛刚眼前一黑，脑子里不知道哪里跳出来的巨大弹窗，写着“YOU LOSE”。

Chase差一点就要和他鼻尖相撞，长而卷曲的睫毛下，睁大的眼睛里全是诗岛刚的模样。

而诗岛刚呢？诗岛刚白皙的脸早就红得像熟透的番茄，他能在深灰色的玻璃珠子里看见自己，想必，想必这么近的距离，Chase一定也只能从诗岛刚的眼睛里看见他自己的模样。

“……然后呢？”诗岛刚等了半天，Chase就跟断线似的没了下文。

Chase歪了歪头，疑惑。

“……你都不打算问问我怎么想的吗？”诗岛刚忍不住提醒他。

流程是这样的吗？Chase露出了非常易懂的神色。

诗岛刚好像听见营造好的氛围“啪”地一声就碎掉了。

他沉默了很久很久，终于咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出声音来：“被你打断了不说，你毫不在意别人感受就放炮似的说一堆恶心死人的话——告白完了居然还要被告白的人提醒下文？”

诗岛刚拿起旁边的沙发靠垫，丢在Chase的脸上：“你这个单线程AI！草履虫！”

“你怎么不问我怎么想的，啊？你难道就不觉得气氛很尴尬吗？！”

Chase把那个白底紫色碎花的乡村风靠垫拿开，看着愤怒的诗岛刚，眨眨眼睛，照做：“刚是怎么想的？”

诗岛刚看着Chase，明明是冬日，Chase却觉得那双琥珀色的眼睛像有温度似的，就快要灼烧他。

诗岛刚又气又笑，眼睛里闪着光：“你说呢？”

Chase出门，又遇上邻居家的阿姨。

“哎呀，小Chase，你休假啦？”阿姨一看Chase一身非常朋克的紫色皮衣就明白了这位帅小伙处在什么状态，“小Chase这种工作和休假之间的反差也很可爱嘛。”

Chase照例点头。

在电梯里阿姨又滔滔不绝地谈着上次旅游去的温泉如何如何好，并强烈推荐Chase拖家带口一起去。Chase光听不说话，和邻居的阿姨一起走到楼下。

发动机轰鸣的声音在早晨非常引人注意，白色的机车风一样地停在楼下，车主摘下头盔，非常嫌弃地上下打量Chase：“……你这是什么打扮？”

“私服。”Chase回答。

“谁给你挑的私服……”白色的少年嘀咕一句，朝他挥挥手，不耐烦地催促，“快点啊，等你半天了。”

Chase点点头，就要去车库开他的机车。

“哎呀，这不是你之前那个，那个很有钱的熟人嘛！”邻居阿姨笑着问，“你们终于变成朋友了吗？”

“不是。”Chase认真地纠正阿姨，“现在是恋人。”


	17. 【切刚/番外其一】大少爷想要隐瞒（上）

诗岛刚冲进搜查一课，在Chase的办公桌前停下，气喘吁吁：“我接下来要说的事……你千万别害怕。”  


Chase冷静地回答：“我是警察，我不会怕。”  


“我姐姐……我姐姐和进哥……”诗岛刚一想到今早听见的事实，面露恐惧，“他们根本没有交往。”  


Chase点点头，真的不害怕。  


“你怎么没反应？”诗岛刚不相信。  


“我知道。”Chase回答。  


“你怎么又知道了？”诗岛刚不敢相信。他在先跟Chase吵架和继续讲恐怖故事之间纠结，选择了继续讲恐怖故事，“我改天再跟你算账，现在先听我说。”  


他一巴掌拍在桌面上，压低声音说：“我姐姐和进哥，下个月要结婚了。”  


Chase如诗岛刚所愿露出惊讶的表情，瞳孔震动，好像十级地震。  


“怕了吗？”诗岛刚问。  


  


  


进之介和雾子坐在咖啡厅里，紧张地看看彼此，再看看对面。对面坐着雾子的弟弟兼进之介的小舅子——未来的，以及Chase。  


一白一紫齐齐地咬着吸管，身体前倾，死死地盯着面前的男女。  


“说说吧。”诗岛刚阴阳怪气，“你们是怎么好上的？”  


进之介凭空生出一种偷情被抓的感觉。他正了正领带，像展示金戒指的家庭主妇那样展示自己和雾子成对的订婚戒指，以证明自己的正牌未婚夫身份。  


“刚，你在玩什么把戏？”雾子问。  


“我没玩什么把戏。”诗岛刚说，“倒是你们在玩什么把戏？”  


进之介和雾子面面相觑，闭口不言，脸上生出可疑的红晕。  


“我问了那么多次，你们都用暧昧的态度搪塞我！你，还有你。”诗岛刚指指进之介，指指雾子，“到头来，你们却说那叫‘没有交往’？”  


“那……那确实没有交往嘛。”雾子嗫嚅。  


“姐姐，请你解释一下，我去年刚回国那天，你光顾着和进哥吃晚餐，把你弟弟丢在机场不管的行为算什么。”诗岛刚沉痛地说，“你知道，当我在餐厅里看见自己的亲姐姐和一个不认识的男人吃饭，我心里是什么感受吗？”  


“那天刚好是我们成为搭档的纪念日！”进之介抢先一步说，“我们只是吃饭而已。”  


“请进哥到家里来做饭，姐姐这个家务白痴还特意下厨，这算什么？”  


“那是——泊先生工作很辛苦，想慰问一下而已，作为前搭档。”雾子小声解释。  


“哦，前搭档。”诗岛刚点点头，“七夕约会也因为是搭档？”  


“没办法，那天的泊先生孤零零的太可怜了，要不是他求我，我才不会去陪他！”  


“在平安夜送钻石项链也是因为前搭档？”诗岛刚把枪口对准了进之介，“啊——我花了好大心思给姐姐选的圣诞礼物，结果就因为某人，她一次都没戴过。”  


“没错……！”进之介涨红了脸，争辩，“就是因为我们以前是搭档！”  


诗岛刚恍然大悟：“所以，送戒指也是为了证明搭档情深？”  


两位搭档不说话。进之介的手抖得像筛糠，端起水杯时洒了自己一身。雾子赶忙从手提包里拿出手帕帮进之介擦脸，一想起对面还坐着人，那张手帕就像烧起来似的烫手，她把手帕丢给进之介，往另一边挪了挪，和进之介留出微妙的空隙。  


逗弄进之介和雾子好玩极了，诗岛刚笑得像小恶魔，拉长了声音：“我懂了，写做‘搭档’，读做‘情侣’，对吗？”  


“刚！”写做情侣的两人异口同声。  


进之介清了清嗓子，尽力表现出一个长辈该有的冷静，教训刚过20岁的人生后辈：“刚，别闹了，你这样会让你姐姐为难的。”  


“进入角色可真快啊，进——姐——夫——”诗岛刚不吃进之介那一套，反将一军，满意地看着刑警的脸色升起红色警报，头顶上都要冒出青烟来。被瞒着抢走了姐姐的大仇得报，诗岛刚忍不住发出一阵愉快的笑声。  


他装模作样地板起脸，要拿出娘家人的态度来：“总之一句话，要想把我姐姐抢走，得先过我这一关。”  


诗岛刚第一次做出财团大少该做的事，他从挎包里摸出两张照片，放在进之介和雾子面前，正好是他们正在考虑的两个婚宴场地：“这两个场地我都已经提前预约了，没有我的同意，你们别想办婚礼，当然，也别想让我在结婚证明书上签字当保证人。”  


没想到诗岛刚会搞这么一出，进之介和雾子有些为难起来。库里姆和哈雷博士又回了美国，刚好碰上诗岛刚成年，在证明书上签字的两名保证人理应有诗岛刚一份，可是诗岛大少爷听说这件事后却立马翻脸，要未来姐夫过他这一关，彻底打乱了他们的计划。  


“刚，别闹了！”雾子板起脸，对弟弟突如其来的任性感到有些生气。进之介却按住她的肩膀，摇摇头，让雾子不要着急。  


“唯一的亲姐姐被人抢走了，我还不能过问一下啊？”诗岛刚看上去委屈极了，“还是进哥配合一点。”  


“好吧，刚。毕竟你是雾子的亲弟弟。”进之介挺了挺背，表情认真，“说吧，你要怎么样才肯同意我和雾子的婚事。”  


好一出棒打鸳鸯的大戏。诗岛刚看着对面表情紧张的二人，转过头去，隐藏自己满脸忍不住的笑意。爱家爱姐姐的诗岛刚当然没想过要在姐姐操办婚礼的紧要关头玩什么豪门恩怨的八点档大戏，恶作剧玩够了，诗岛刚重新露出意味深长的笑容：“那么，请二位新人，就自己对对方的感受，结合你们认识到相互喜欢这段过程的实际经历，向我，也就是诗岛雾子女士唯一的血亲，做出不少于三千字的即兴演讲。”  


“简单来说就是，我想听八卦。”诗岛刚坦诚地吐露心声。  


“刚！”  


“你这臭小子——”  


两名新人从座位上跳起来，诗岛刚赶紧往桌子下面躲，爆发出恶作剧得逞后的开怀大笑：“进哥和姐姐紧张的表情也太好笑了，我怎么可能不同意你们结婚嘛！”  


坐在诗岛刚旁边，已经默默地喝空三杯柠檬水的Chase终于开口，在一片混乱中，说出没什么用处的劝解发言：“进之介，雾子，你们先冷静一点。”  


笑够了，诗岛刚重新坐好，他的表情因为憋笑而变得十分奇怪：“谁让你们准备婚礼都不告诉我的？只能小小地报复你们了。”  


说白了，今天只不过是诗岛刚为了揶揄姐姐和姐夫想出来的恶作剧而已。意识到这一点，雾子和进之介更加羞恼，可诗岛刚转眼就变回冲姐姐撒娇的可爱弟弟，谁拿他也没办法。  


进之介在心里给未来的小舅子记了一笔，站起来，作势要打他。诗岛刚笑哈哈地躲，放在挎包里的钥匙被他的动作带着，哗啦一声，掉在地上，滑到雾子那边去。  


“小心一点。”雾子帮忙捡起钥匙，递给诗岛刚。  


“谢谢姐姐。”诗岛刚接过钥匙，他换了新的钥匙扣，机车的造型，电镀漆，相当好看。  


爱车一族的进之介一下瞧出来：“这不是最近刚出的钥匙扣吗？刚，你居然买到了？！”  


“没错，我买到了。”诗岛刚故意拿着钥匙扣在进之介面前晃悠，炫耀自己的所有物。  


进之介眼馋那个车模品牌出的跑车系列很久，可惜又贵又难买，没时间去排队的刑警眼睁睁地错过了，现在只能看着诗岛刚的钥匙扣冒酸气。  


“一个钥匙扣就炫耀成这样，你们是女高中生吗？”雾子无法理解，在一旁叹气。  


“这就是男人的浪漫啦。”诗岛刚得意洋洋，把钥匙放回包里。  


“不过，刚从小到大都只喜欢白色，居然会买紫色的东西，很难得嘛。”雾子又说。  


诗岛刚差点被自己的口水呛到。  


“就算是我也不能保证自己一定能买到白色啊，所以有什么颜色就买什么颜色了。”诗岛刚解释。  


“那就更难得了，放在以前，你翻遍全世界都要找一个白色的出来才对吧？”  


“这，我现在好歹也是成年人了，紫色显得比较……比较成熟。”诗岛刚硬着头皮，戳了戳Chase，“对吧？”  


Chase配合地点点头。  


雾子只是随口一问，见刚回答得如此郑重，反倒笑起来：“这么紧张做什么？一个钥匙扣而已，难道我还会管你买什么颜色吗？”  


诗岛刚松了口气，也笑。秘密差点被戳破，他的肌肉不受控制，笑起来僵硬得很。  


他们点的甜品姗姗来迟，侍者端着花花绿绿的甜品放在桌上，坐在外侧的Chase自觉地帮每个人递过去。  


进之介的香草奶昔，雾子的松饼，还有Chase的——  


“超豪华巧克力芭菲水果塔。”Chase面无表情地念出甜品的名字。  


诗岛刚受不了Chase那张板板正正的脸和花哨的芭菲放在一起，他扯了扯嘴角，提醒道：“你别每次都挑菜单上名字最奇怪的来点啊，也不怕拉肚子。”  


“目前为止，这种情况还没有发生过。”Chase回答。  


“你胃口也真够好的，上次先是吃了一份松饼，一碗雪糕，晚饭竟然还能吃下牛排。”诗岛刚想起上一次两人出去Chase的壮举，仍然觉得这个男人很厉害，“而且不会胖。”  


“不，刚。我胖了一点。”  


“你的发胖和别人的发胖完全不是一个概念吧……买衣服尺码也从来不会变。”  


雾子见诗岛刚和Chase交流顺畅，有些没反应过来，问：“你们现在好到可以一起吃饭买衣服了？”  


今年已经到了六月，开年诗岛家发生的各种事情过去快半年，雾子知道弟弟和Chase和好了，可在家里每每问及Chase的事，诗岛刚态度上没什么大变化，有时候甚至有些躲闪。雾子以为他们还是“熟人”，不知道刚和Chase什么时候瞒着她变成的好朋友。  


“只、只是上次凑巧，刚好约在一起而已啦。”诗岛刚连忙掩饰，又用手肘戳了戳Chase，“对吧？”  


Chase配合地点点头。  


和Chase交往了快半年这件事，两人都还没向家里报备过。诗岛刚不知道两方家里会作何反应，虽说两边的年轻家长都是放养，可同性恋爱，他姐姐究竟能接受多少，诗岛刚也不知道。Chase不怕家里不接受，但说出去，Medic和Brain铁定闹个不停，他怕诗岛刚烦，干脆也不说。可两个人处久了，话总是顺口就从嘴边溜出来。诗岛刚对Chase使了个眼色，示意他“见机行事”。  


敏锐的泊刑警眨了眨眼睛：“刚，怎么了？”本来一起买衣服并不奇怪，但诗岛刚心里有鬼，说话吞吞吐吐，反而显得可疑。  


“没……没什么。”诗岛刚打哈哈，把话题引回到进之介和雾子身上，“说起来，你们打算什么时候选婚纱？要不要委托我当你们的婚礼摄影师？”  


“你又开始玩摄影了？”雾子问。  


“对啊，喜欢嘛。”  


“刚还会摄影？真想看看你拍的照片。”  


“好几年没碰了，还在练习呢，等你们婚礼结束，就能看见我拍的照片啦。”诗岛刚敷衍地笑，看了一眼Chase。  


——总不能说自己最近都在拿Chase练手。  


诗岛刚对雾子的婚礼格外上心，来之前特意咨询了好几家婚庆公司，一口气列了五六个方案出来，要在咖啡厅里和雾子还有进之介实地讨论。  


“你也太积极了吧……”  


“唯一的姐姐结婚，我当然要积极。”  


“也没什么不好啊，雾子。”进之介倒并不介意，“反正，今天下午刚好要去选婚纱，刚好也让刚跟着去参考参考嘛。”  


“今天下午？这么快？”诗岛刚笑得合不拢嘴，“那我要去。”  


“Chase也一起去吗？”雾子问一直不插话的Chase，“没来得及跟你说，还想请你来当伴郎呢。”  


“好，一起去。”Chase点点头。  


“没想到，刚和Chase现在的关系会这么好。”雾子说，“我还在想叫Chase刚会不会又不乐意，谁知道你们早就能一起出去玩啦？”  


“嗯。我和刚关系很好。”Chase面不改色，语气肯定。  


本来只是一句很普通的话，可诗岛刚自己想得多，只觉得Chase的话别有深意。他嘴里念叨着“我的冰咖啡怎么还不来”，好像咖啡厅里有只不停在飞的虫子似的，眼神四处飘荡，还故意坐得离Chase远了些。  


他的冰咖啡端上来。因为心虚，诗岛刚拿杯子的手有些颤抖。风水轮流转，他才嘲笑过进之介没一会儿，没想到这么快就轮到自己端不稳杯子。  


诗岛刚在进之介和雾子的注视下猛吸了一口冰咖啡，今天的咖啡也很奇怪，苦得他五官皱成一团。  


“刚，怎么了？”Chase发言比雾子还快，问。  


“好苦。”诗岛刚呲牙咧嘴，“怎么这么苦！”  


“很苦吗？”  


“你试试苦不苦。”诗岛刚把自己的冰咖啡递过去。Chase就着诗岛刚用过的吸管喝了一口，他嘴巴里全是芭菲的甜味，喝起咖啡就更苦，眉头紧皱。  


“苦吧？”  


“那，刚，你可以吃一口芭菲。”Chase把他的超豪华巧克力芭菲水果塔推过去。  


“不要，太甜了。你就不觉得甜吗？”诗岛刚嫌弃地推回去。  


“觉得。”Chase说，“所以下次不会点了。”  


“你也真是乐此不疲……”诗岛刚的话语戛然而止。  


他突然想起今天的主角还坐在对面，他原本的目的是要帮姐姐和姐夫准备婚礼，而不是和Chase出来约会。  


诗岛刚和Chase交换了一个眼神，齐齐转过头去。  


“你、你别真的和我用一根吸管啊，都——都不觉得恶心吗？”诗岛刚马后炮地假装发怒，可抬高的语气里怎么都少点底气。  


“抱歉，刚。”Chase镇定如常，他的扑克脸在这时发挥着巨大的作用，谁也看不出他心里究竟在想什么。  


雾子被这一套连贯流畅，毫不卡壳的操作震惊得说不出话来。年轻人交朋友喜欢亲密一点也没什么奇怪，可诗岛刚太心虚了，反而像是掩耳盗铃。她看看进之介，后者似乎也是同样的想法。趁诗岛刚打着哈哈埋头喝咖啡时，进之介假装无意，问：“刚，你们又是什么时候好上的？”  


“噗——”诗岛刚被咖啡呛得眼泪直流，他赶忙抽出纸巾擦擦嘴，差点破音，“进、进哥你在说什么啊？！”  


脸红了。“我在问，你们什么时候变得那么要好的啊。”进之介假装无辜，“有问题吗？”  


“对啊，我也很想知道你们什么时候变成……这么好的朋友的。”雾子在一旁帮腔。  


“你、你别用那种有歧义的说法啊！”诗岛刚丢给Chase一个眼神——你倒是快说话啊！  


“没错，我和刚是很好的朋友。”Chase肯定地说。还没等诗岛刚松口气，Chase又补充，“我们绝对不是什么特殊的关系，也没有进一步发展。”  


“——”诗岛刚猛地捂住Chase的嘴。对面二人目光中的审视意味越来越重，诗岛刚恨铁不成钢，只想把Chase的语言系统整个卸载了。  


有猫腻。进之介和雾子交换眼神。  


“不会是我想的那个吧，泊先生。”雾子靠近进之介，小声说。  


“可能性不是没有。”进之介也小声回答，“再观察一下。”  


进之介和雾子没有深究，这让诗岛刚悬起来的心重新放下，继续开开心心地聊些不着边际的话。眼看着时间差不多了，四人打算出发，去挑婚纱和礼服。诗岛刚先一步站起来，要回家去拿他的相机。  


“我一定要拍到姐姐穿不同婚纱的样子！”诗岛刚不由分说，跑到一半，却想起自己今天是和姐姐一起坐车来的，他的机车还停在自家的车库里。他又跑回来，拍Chase的肩，“钥匙。”  


“不要超速。”Chase没拿钥匙，先叮嘱诗岛刚。  


“知道了，快点。”诗岛刚催促Chase。  


Chase这才慢吞吞地摸出自己的机车钥匙递给他。  


冷面警察以前从不用有装饰的钥匙扣，调回搜查一课三个月，身为同事的进之介才头一次看见Chase的钥匙扣。  


机车造型，电镀漆，并且是白色。  


诗岛刚兴冲冲地跑去骑Chase的机车，而Chase认真地埋头，专注于他的超豪华巧克力芭菲水果塔。  


进之介和雾子面面相觑，读懂了对方眼中的惊讶和恍然大悟。  


线索……好像连上了。  



	18. 【切刚/番外其一】大少爷想要隐瞒（下）

诗岛刚骑着Chase的机车到了姐姐给的地址所在处，端着相机跑进店内，他的姐姐正穿着一条鱼尾裙，刺绣的裙摆像朵花似的铺洒在地板上。婚纱店的试衣间也非常有排面，在墙角分出一片区域搭起的扇形平台，暖光灯从两侧打下来，诗岛雾子站在中间，闪闪发光。诗岛刚张大了嘴，老半天说不出话来。

  


“不好看吗？”雾子见刚不说话，忐忑地问。

  


“好——好看——好看！”诗岛刚激动得眉飞色舞，“我姐姐怎么能这么好看！”他围着雾子拍个不停，恨不得把每个角度的姐姐都记录下来。

  


“这、还没决定是不是这件，你不用这么激动啦，刚。”雾子被弟弟夸张的反应吓到，有些害羞。

  


“我姐姐穿什么都好看，我当然什么都要拍了。”诗岛刚说，“姐姐，不要害羞嘛。”

  


“刚，别打扰你姐姐选衣服了。”等待的进之介凑过来，拎猫似的，拎着诗岛刚的外套，把他拖到休息区去，“我都不激动，你激动什么？”

  


“我亲姐姐，激动一下怎么啦？”诗岛刚自来熟得很，目光绕着墙上和模特身上穿的婚纱走一圈，看中了一件软绸的复古风礼裙，“姐，试试这个？”

  


诗岛刚得寸进尺，对着换礼裙的雾子大拍特拍，正牌未婚夫被晾在一旁，拦也拦不住。在诗岛刚差点打算让亲姐姐换着礼服结三次婚之后，泊进之介喊了一声“Chase”，坐在休息区观战的警察大步流星地走过来，架起兴奋个不停的诗岛刚，在他的抗议声中，将大少爷拖走，按在椅子上。

  


“你干嘛阻止我？”诗岛刚愤愤不平，怪罪于Chase。

  


“雾子会困扰。”Chase回答，“而且，这种事应该交给进之介和雾子来决定。”

  


话是在理。诗岛刚也没想过越俎代庖，只是看见雾子换上礼服，他总是忍不住要激动。被进之介和Chase阻止，他只能在休息区坐着，探出半个头去，隔着大老远地给姐姐拍照。他和Chase肩挨着肩，要一起看诗岛刚给雾子拍的照片，诗岛刚兴致勃勃地评价这件的闪光点，那件的巧妙之处，总之就是一句话：我姐姐穿什么都可爱。而Chase光听诗岛刚说，点头。

  


鱼尾裙多好看，显我姐姐的气质。

  


嗯。

  


复古风的蓬蓬裙也好啊，这个绸，这个珠花刺绣，显我姐姐贵气。

  


嗯。

  


纱的也好看，这个不对称设计，还有露背，显我姐姐优雅大气又性感。

  


嗯。

  


诗岛刚不乐意了：“你说点其他的行吗？”

  


应承恋人的警察不解地歪头，意思大概是“你还要我说什么”。诗岛刚嘴巴一撇，把自己的相机藏进怀里：“那你别看了。”

  


站在一旁的店员忍俊不禁，捂着嘴笑：“您二位的感情可真好，从小到大肯定都不会吵架的吧？”

  


诗岛刚脑子转了转，反应过来：“我们不是兄弟。”

  


他扯过Chase的领子，让他们的脸挨在一起，对店员笑笑：“怎么看，这家伙也不像我们家的孩子吧？”

  


店员发出短促的惊呼以掩饰尴尬：“呀！二位这么亲密，还一起来给姐姐选婚纱，还以为你们肯定是兄弟呢。”

  


诗岛刚扭头和Chase对视，他们面对面，只有咫尺的距离，这对两人都不陌生，可被店员这么一说，诗岛刚在镁光灯下，看着Chase的脸，突然局促起来。

  


“刚，Chase，你们过来帮忙参考一下。”进之介探出头来，正好瞧见休息区的二人大眼瞪小眼，刑警一时起了坏心眼，拖着声音喊道，“你们俩偷偷摸摸地干什么呢？”

  


诗岛刚几乎是跳起来的，他看了看Chase，又看了看进之介和雾子，站在镁光灯下的姐夫和姐姐目光颇有深意，诗岛刚一溜烟跑进了厕所。

  


“你们避难的方式真是一模一样，不愧是亲姐弟。”进之介看着诗岛刚窜进厕所，表情舒畅，颇有些大仇得报的意味。

  


“你没资格说我。”每次往厕所躲的时候比谁都跑得快，“接下来怎么办？要拆穿吗？”

  


“不，先等等。”进之介说，“我可没少被那小子拿来开玩笑，这点儿回击连利息都算不上。”

  


Chase慢吞吞地走过来，进之介拍拍他的肩，半是玩笑半是认真：“和刚相处很辛苦吧？”

  


“我并不这么认为。”Chase眨了眨眼睛，“和刚相处让我感到很好。”

  


“哦——好吧，好吧。”进之介意味深长地拉长了声音。他木讷的同事铁定没能听出自己的弦外之音，可依旧认真地皱着眉维护进之介未来的小舅子。进之介露出笑容，按着Chase肩膀的手又重了点。

  


好像暴露了。诗岛刚站在最角落里，和Chase拉开距离。

  


他们正在为进之介挑西装的店里。雾子的婚纱没能顺利选择，二人明天还约了两家店，打算全都看过之后再做决定。

  


“刚，你觉得这件怎么样？”

  


“挺好的。”

  


诗岛刚毫不掩饰的敷衍，和挑婚纱时的过度热情形成赤道到北极一般的极端温度差，雾子叹了口气：“刚。”

  


“反正进哥穿什么都好看，没差的。”诗岛刚心不在焉地环视店内的黑色西装，笑。

  


娘家人的双标一览无余，进之介感慨小舅子没良心，自己挑礼服去了。

  


诗岛刚无暇顾及姐夫到底穿什么好看，他正在思考自己是否真的暴露了——如果是，又是怎么暴露的。只不过是一不小心和Chase喝了同一杯咖啡，诗岛刚认为这完全称不上过度亲密，至少他看见不少没分寸的高中男生也这样做。大少爷为了证明自己和Chase的举动之合理性，完全忽视了他和Chase谁都不是十六七岁的高中生这件事。

  


进之介和雾子偷偷回头观察，刚和Chase一人一边，站得远远的。

  


“刚好像察觉到了。”雾子说，“正努力和Chase保持距离呢。”

  


进之介对着镜子试一条白色的领带，他从镜子里能看见诗岛刚的局促不安。

  


“雾子。”进之介问，“说真的，如果刚和Chase真的在交往，你不会反对吗？毕竟是……”毕竟是两个大男人，那个和自己弟弟交往的还是自己的前同事。

  


到了要结婚的时刻才知道世界上有多少现实问题要考虑，为了婚礼的事，进之介和雾子多少也吵过两次。现在看着诗岛刚和Chase，大哥当惯了的人总是忍不住要想他们往后怎么办。

  


雾子明白进之介的想法，但她只是笑了笑：“没什么吧？如果刚真的能对除了我们之外的谁敞开心扉，我高兴还来不及呢。”

  


“是吗。”进之介也笑，“那，再逗他们也没什么意思，一起去抓个现行吧。”

  


诗岛刚的心绪千回百转，Chase倒是个没事人，他取下一套白色的西装，隔着老远，在诗岛刚身上比划。

  


“这件不行。进哥要穿白色，我们可不能抢他的风头。”

  


“我知道。”Chase把西装挂回去，“只是刚穿白色很好看。”

  


这一个直球打得诗岛刚猝不及防，大少爷三步并作两步走上前去，把Chase拉到角落里。

  


“怎么了，刚。”

  


“你……进哥和姐姐，我总觉得他们已经知道了。”

  


“是吗。”Chase十分镇静，并不把这件事放在心上，反问诗岛刚，“刚，你为什么不想告诉雾子？”

  


“我……还没想好怎么开口。”诗岛刚表情为难，“而且，如果姐姐和库里姆，还有哈雷博士不同意的话……说起这个，你家里人真的会不在意吗？同性间谈恋爱什么的。”

  


“我想是的。”Chase说，“就算不同意也没关系。因为我喜欢刚，是事实。”

  


“好直白啊。”进之介不知从哪儿冒了出来，“对吧，雾子？”

  


“对啊。相比之下，我弟弟怎么就这么优柔寡断呢。”雾子也不知道从哪儿冒了出来，叹气，“明明自己也瞒着我们，却要来兴师问罪，说我们不告诉他呢，对吧，泊先生？”

  


“对啊。不仅如此，谈恋爱不敢告诉家里的理由竟然是怕你不同意，不知道你在他心目中是多么可怕的形象呢，对吧，雾子？”

  


“对啊对啊，没想到我竟然变成不讲理的家长了，太伤心了，对吧，泊先生？”

  


“等等。”诗岛刚被夫妻对口相声袭击得猝不及防，一左一右两人把他和Chase夹在中间，阴阳怪气地说了好几个来回，他才回过味来，脸上挂不住了，“你、你们知道了？！”

  


“我说啊，刚。”长手长脚的刑警揽着Chase的肩，还能顺便再拍一把诗岛刚的背，“你要是真的想搞地下恋情，至少别在常用的钥匙上挂成对的钥匙扣，又不是女高中生，谁看了都会多想吧？”

  


“也别在公众场合旁若无人地聊天，又不是女高中生。”雾子靠着弟弟，补充。

  


局促到快要脸红起来，诗岛刚想溜走，却被进之介扯住衣领，被雾子拉住手臂，动弹不得。

  


“说吧。”进之介故意学着诗岛刚的语调，“你们是怎么好上的？”

  


被自己的攻击完美反弹，诗岛刚恨不得把头埋进地里去。

  


“半年前……”诚实的Chase想都不想，就要老实招供，诗岛刚连忙捂住他的嘴，但晚了一步。

  


“半年前。”雾子点点头，“真够可以啊，刚，居然能瞒着我们交往半年。”

  


如果有任何一种办法能让诗岛刚就地自杀，或者失忆，他一定毫不犹豫地使用。但他现在动弹不得，只能任由姐姐和姐夫宰割，头顶上标注着大大的“公开处刑”。

  


“我们家又不是一定要你娶妻生子继承家业的，谈恋爱了就直说嘛。”雾子叹气，“而且，你一定给Chase添了很多麻烦吧？”

  


“明明是他给我添麻烦。”诗岛刚抗议。

  


“Chase，这孩子打坏过你家多少个杯子和碗？”

  


Chase陷入沉思。

  


“你别真的想啊！我不是买了新的餐具赔给你吗？！我们明明该是同一条战线上的吧！”

  


诗岛刚被雾子和进之介挤兑得一败涂地，在促狭的笑容中破罐子破摔，一把拉过Chase，梗着脖子，索性把声音提高来掩饰自己的窘迫：“没错啊！我就是和这家伙交往了！”要杀要剐，要公开处刑都随便了，这就是事实，事到如今无法改变。

  


在同僚口中不苟言笑的精干秘书官，现在眼角眉梢都洋溢着温柔的笑意，她拥抱弟弟，让满脸挫败的诗岛刚靠在自己的肩膀上：“真是的，明明都吃了那么大的教训，为什么你还是喜欢隐瞒我们呢？我早就说过了吧？和姐姐没有什么不能说的，只要刚能幸福，我就很高兴了。”

  


那又是诗岛刚心里一点点的退缩，他想要做好万全的准备，再向家人认真说明。但没想到自己得意忘形，调侃姐姐和进之介太过，反过来被将了一军。

  


Chase老半天不说话，直到进之介喊他，抬起手，在他眼前挥了挥，当机的Chase才重新开始运作。他看着诗岛刚，说：“刚能这么直接地告诉雾子，我感到很高兴。”

  


最寡言的人总是一针见血，直命要害。被挤兑了老半天也没变脸色的诗岛刚，看着Chase那么专注的眼神，再想想旁边站着看好戏的姐姐，脸上终于挂不住了。

  


好的。今天是诗岛刚的受难日，不仅一败涂地，他唯一的盟友还对他们的败北毫不在意，甚至主动举起白旗临阵倒戈。

  


进之介趁热打铁，一拍脑袋说，干脆我现在顺便告诉Heart吧。诗岛刚把头摇得像拨浪鼓，说至少等到期末考试结束——Chase的眼镜兄弟今年荣升讲师，诗岛刚不幸选到了他的课。

  


好，进之介更高兴了，又抓住诗岛刚一个把柄，再敢带头起哄，诗岛刚这学期的优秀绩点就即将不保。

  


被威胁的人垂头丧气，雾子笑眯眯地摸摸诗岛刚的头。

  


有什么大不了呢？生活中总是需要一些惊喜……或者惊吓的。

  


婚礼如期而至，雾子和进之介的朋友重合率太高，干脆没有分男方和女方，走进教堂时大家混作一大群，随意挑座位坐下。诗岛刚坐在第一排，端着相机等待姐姐出场。

  


库里姆特意从美国赶回来，就是为了参加雾子的婚礼。科学家挽着新娘走向进之介，诗岛刚鼻子一酸，赶紧揉了揉鼻子，没让自己做出更丢人的举动来。

  


Chase适时递过去一张手帕，让诗岛刚擦擦眼泪。诗岛刚这次不逞强说自己没哭了，眼睁睁地看着姐姐嫁人，就算嫁的人他非常放心，诗岛刚还是忍不住想学Chase的眼镜兄弟那样咬手帕。

  


教堂婚礼结束后是披露宴，Chase和刚的座位被安排在一起，旁边坐着唯一的伴娘，科搜研的泽神玲奈。恨嫁的博士今天也没看见什么好人选，看来看去，最顺眼的还是隔壁桌的追田现八郎先生。

  


“你们就好了，这么年轻，还有的是时间恋爱呢。”喝了点香槟就开始上头的博士摇着头感叹。

  


“玲奈老师也很年轻，还有的是时间结婚呢！”

  


“……可是没有对象啊！”玲奈就差没挤出两滴泪来，Chase的手帕给了诗岛刚，这回只能由诗岛刚抽出自己的手帕给玲奈。博士攥着诗岛刚的手帕，感动地大赞“刚君是个好孩子”，不仅紫色的手帕这么成熟，人也这么成熟。

  


诗岛刚打着哈哈，拿起相机，对准不远处的新婚夫妇。

  


“我说——Chase暂且不提，刚难道也没有看上眼的女孩子吗？”

  


“这个嘛。”诗岛刚的相机转了一圈，镜头停留在埋头吃肉的黑发男人身上。见镜头对准自己，男人抬起头来，面无表情，按照之前诗岛刚的教导，比了一个僵硬的“V”。

  


AI人类还是AI人类，只是诗岛刚心境不同，在姐姐的婚礼上，也不会吝啬一点笑容。他嘴角上扬，露出两个酒窝，回答玲奈的问题：“目前没有。”

  


  



	19. 【切刚／番外其二】尚未归零

  


  


医生拿着体检表，对面前的年轻警官说：“你压力太大了。”

那时年轻的刑警还未能明白何为“压力”，他感觉自己一切如常，只不过今年比去年更容易感冒。

“我没有压力。”刑警说。

“最好没有。”医生皱眉，“你今年血压都比去年高了。而且睡眠不好，这是你自己说的吧？”

“我认为这是正常的病变，所以我才会来看医生。”刑警说，“目前为止，我没有感受到自己有精神上压力。”

医生看着面前坐得直直的刑警，只觉得头疼。他好久没遇见过这么油盐不进的病人，只能继续耐心地解释：“压力也是会表现在生理上的，人体是一个闭环，不找对病因，你的症状永远不会缓解。”

“所以，压力不光是表现在精神上的，是吗？”

“没错。”

“好吧。”刑警松口了，他小幅度地点点头，“我会考虑的。但是，我现在需要一些能迅速解决问题的办法。”

完全没听进去。无法劝说动病人，医生无奈，只能在电脑上敲敲打打：“好吧，先给你开一点调理的汉方药。”

刑警拿着处方，向医生道谢。

“警官，说真的，我建议你适当地休假。”刑警要离开时，医生又说，“压力有时是能杀人的。”

刑警顿了顿，好像并不为止动容，他淡漠地点点头：“好的。”

泊进之介趴在办公桌上，故意放慢速度剥开牛奶糖的糖纸，为了浪费时间而浪费时间，像树懒那样，慢慢地将牛奶糖放进嘴巴里。

他请了半天假去看医生的同事，花了三个小时不到，就重新回到了搜查一课，在进之介对面坐下。

Chase的速度依旧快到令人咋舌。进之介换了个舒服的姿势，问：“医生怎么说？”

“压力太大。”Chase回答，“但我并不觉得。”

进之介抬起头看了一眼Chase的扑克脸，那确实是谁也不会联想到“压力”二字的脸。但出于搭档的关心，进之介仍然问：“你要不要休假？”

Chase算得上搜查一课最勤奋的警员，不仅自己加班，还能帮同事写报告，整理笔录，搜查永远冲在第一线，刚入职第二年，和泊进之介做搭档，两人的破案率便冲到一课的顶端。

“不用了。休假也没什么事可做。”

“Chase你别努力过头啦，劳逸结合很重要的。”进之介嘴里含着未化的牛奶糖，含含糊糊地说道。

“像你一样吗。”

“哇……虽然我知道你只是单纯的提问，但是你用那张脸和那个语气说出来真的好伤人。”

“抱歉，我并没有其他的意思。”

“我知道，开玩笑的。”进之介不敢跟Chase较真，笑了笑，正经回答他，“至少我认为劳逸结合很重要。你工作认真过头了。”

“就因为这个，二课的浅川前辈，老是在背后叫你‘只会工作的机器人’，真亏你一点都不生气。”进之介想起二课的老前辈每每提到Chase时轻蔑的表情，忍不住要为Chase打抱不平。

“没什么好生气的，因为我本身就不是机器人。”

“总之，如果你睡眠不好的话，就早点回家休息吧，这点工作明天再来也不迟。”

“进之介要早走吗？”

被搭档一眼看穿自己的小心思，高瘦的刑警脸有些红，清了清嗓子：“咳，这个……”

“我来吧，你可以先走。”Chase说，“你还有一个报告，我知道。”

进之介心里有些过意不去，他并非不在意搭档的人，可偏偏今天主动约他吃饭的是那位——他和Chase都很熟悉的女士。进之介看了一眼墙上的挂钟，弯腰从桌空里提出一套新的西装来，再将一个包装精美的纸袋放在桌上，上面挂着一张卡片，大概是购入时店员的额外服务，用精致的字体写着“TO 诗岛雾子”，名字结尾画着爱心。

“帮我向雾子问好。”

正准备去换衣服的进之介像被戳到开关的人偶，一瞬间僵直，他转头，顺着Chase的目光发现了那张多此一举的卡片。不知为何脸红了的刑警赶紧扯掉卡片，想扔进垃圾桶，没忍心，打开抽屉，仔仔细细地将卡片压在一堆名片下方。他梗着脖子要跟搭档解释，舌头却直打结：“别……别误会了，只、只是雾子刚好有时间所以我们吃个饭而已，并没有其他的什么——”

Chase歪了歪头，皱眉，不明白自己的搭档慌张个什么劲儿。

“……算了。”进之介和满脸写着迷惑的严肃搭档对视三秒，放松了肩膀。在他的搭档面前紧张太浪费感情，恐怕直接告诉他自己心里那点小九九，他也只会反问“所以呢”。进之介点点头，说：“我会替你向雾子问好的。”

Chase满意了，继续埋头于他的那份报告中。

“说起来，雾子的弟弟最近好像要回国了吧。”搭档丝毫没有察觉到自己的心思，进之介也懒得紧张了，又恢复了他一向悠闲懒散的样子，磨磨蹭蹭地整理东西，跟Chase闲聊。

“是吗。”Chase头也不抬。

“是啊，听说是个不太听话的小孩。”知道Chase不关心，进之介也就随口提了几句，收拾好东西，提着他的新西装去更衣室，“那我走了，你别加太晚。”

“好。”Chase回答。

在如机器人般不知疲累的刑警埋头于搭档的报告中时，从美国飞往东京的航班刚刚落地，而泊进之介换好了西装，正开着车前往自己和诗岛雾子相约的餐厅。

他的前搭档，现任防卫省秘书官换上白色的裙子，进之介有些局促不安，整了整领带，拉开椅子坐下。

太久没有和进之介见面，秘书官的眼睛里也亮晶晶的，他们简单地聊了聊最近发生的事情，讲一讲两人共同的朋友，如果不是雾子的手机突然震动，这顿晚餐就会更加完美。

雾子收到了陌生电话的短信，一张照片，是今晚她和进之介吃饭的照片，看角度，是从他们正对的窗户外偷拍的，右下角有一个模糊的人影，只露出额头以上的部分，蜜棕色的卷发和一只比“V”的手。

雾子没用一分钟，就辨认出了那个额头究竟属于谁，她提高音量，在餐厅里惊呼出声：“刚？！”

给她发短信的陌生电话号码应声打来电话，雾子接通，对面的人故意捏起嗓子问她：“猜猜我是谁？”

“刚？！真的是你？”雾子听出了自己弟弟拙劣的变声。

“好伤心啊，姐姐。”她的弟弟说，“我本以为你只是加班忘记了我是今天回国的航班，没想到你居然是在跟我不认识的男人一起吃饭。把亲弟弟一个人丢在机场真的好吗？”

“你……你在说什么呢！你现在在哪里？”

诗岛刚发出小花招得逞后的得意笑声，他实际上早就打电话给管家，坐上了回家的车。他也知道，他姐姐多半是记不住自己什么时候回来的，因为他上个月只开玩笑似的在电话里说了一句，没等雾子回答，他就挂了电话：“不用担心我，你的贴心弟弟已经回家了，雾子女士，请继续享受约会吧。”

“不是这个问题！为什么这么突然地回日本来了？”

“因为我已经决定在日本读修士了呀。”

“你……不是已经可以申请到——”

“好啦，姐姐，事情都已经决定了，教授打算收我，入学考试我也过了，现在说其他的已经晚了吧？”诗岛刚打断雾子，“反正总要回国的，早点回来陪姐姐又有什么不好呢？姐姐难道不想见我吗？”

“我当然想。”雾子顿了顿，说，“可是，刚，你真的没有瞒着我什么事吗？”

诗岛刚的笑容有瞬间的僵硬，他知道雾子看不见，也重新挂上灿烂的笑：“当——然没有，我怎么会有事瞒着你呢？”

笑着跟雾子插科打诨的同时，诗岛刚低着头，他的膝盖上放着一份资料，翻开第一页，是一张从旧报纸上裁下来的黑白照片，照片下方写着男人的名字：蛮野天十郎。

“别担心。”他仿佛是在自言自语，“我没事的。”

Chase又敲了一次门：他已经在这儿站了二十分钟了。依旧没有人开门，他接下来还要回警视厅报到，没有时间再耗下去，只能将饭菜放在门口，转身离开。怯生生的男孩在刑警转身离开后才将门拉开一条缝，那个凶巴巴的刑警左手臂还包着三角巾，听见开门的声音，转过头来，于是男孩能看见刑警脸上也贴着纱布。只对视了一眼，男孩慌忙地转移视线，将Chase放在门口的饭菜提进屋里，轻轻地关上了门。

警视厅的人都窃窃私语，Chase目不斜视，往刑事部走去。

“我早就知道那小子会出事啦！”

路过搜查二课的门口，Chase听见熟悉的声音。二课的浅川警部补，二课和一课的搜查范围相差巨大，不存在业务竞争，但浅川自他进搜查一课起就看他不爽，明里暗里讽刺Chase也不是一次两次。

“哎，前辈，您小点声啊！”后辈四下张望，扯了扯警部补的衣角。

“没什么吧？这是事实啊。”警部补冷哼一声，他好像看见了门外的Chase，却故意提高音量，“他除了会破案还会什么？跟一台只会执行任务的机器似的，根本不会考虑现实情况，要是再过几年AI普及，最先被调去打杂的就是他啦！要那种跟人偶一样的刑警，还不如添点钱换台扫地机器人呢。”

“前辈……！”

“我是人类。”Chase两年来第一次，正面面对这个对他颇有意见的刑警，他推开门，直视警部补，认认真真地回答，“目前，科技并未进步到可以制造出智能机器人的程度。”

警部补嗤笑：“你用那种语气跟我说话，还想强调自己是人类吗？”

“有什么问题吗？”

警部补也第一次，在编排了这位王牌刑警近两年之后，认真打量这个脸上还挂着彩的年轻刑警。机器人般精密的刑警第一次遭遇了职业生涯中的重大挫折，皱起的眉间看上去有些许迷茫和无助，身为前辈的心理作祟，警部补没忍住，还是要多说两句：“没错，你的确是人类，正因如此，你才不可能做到像机器一样精密吧？人类会体恤他人，也会体恤自己，你做到了吗？你既察觉不到别人的感情，也察觉不到自己的感情。现在懂了吧？光靠经验判断却不考虑其他变数，结果就是这么严重。体察情绪是人类的本能，你连这都做不到，又有哪里像人类了？”

Chase猛地睁开眼睛，记忆中的警部补、警视厅、搜查二课的办公室都如潮水般退去，他眼前发白，看不清东西。过了好几秒，Chase才揉了揉眼睛，从沙发上坐起来。窗外的天蒙蒙亮，他看了一眼时间：早上五点。

昨天晚上似乎是两点才睡着的。

他感觉自己四肢重得像灌了铅，脑袋昏昏沉沉，却也毫无睡意，只能爬起来。昨天把衣服塞进洗衣机却忘记打开电源，Chase现在才按下开关键，听着洗衣机开始转动的声音，挤出最后一点牙膏。

没什么事做，他随便收拾收拾，把昨天晚上的饭团热了当早饭吃掉了事，他对早间新闻没什么执念，以前是出于某种习惯，但近半年来，他开电视的机会也少得可怜。拎上垃圾出门去，邻家的阿姨总是起得很早，今天也和Chase在门口相遇了。阿姨笑眯眯地跟他从门口寒暄到楼下，Chase没什么可以说的，只好点头。

邻居阿姨渐渐察觉到自己隔壁的年轻人，虽然表面上和以往没什么区别，可自从小半年前开始，精神状态大不如前，出于长辈的关心，不由得要多问两句：“Chase，总觉得最近，你的状态不是很好，没事吗？如果有什么需要帮助的，记得跟阿姨讲哦。”

像木雕般的人转动眼珠，抬起头，看着自己的邻居：“没事，劳您费心。”便没了下文。

阿姨张了张嘴，欲言又止，叹气。

毫不意外，Chase是第一个到达分局的。久瑠间分局和警视厅在完全相反的方向，他花了不少时间来适应新的上班路线。他走进老旧的分局内，大厅左转，走进最尽头的男子更衣室，换上制服。今天轮到他执勤，Chase打开办公室的门，拉开办公桌的第一格抽屉。他的私物一向很少，从警视厅搬走，收拾东西也只用了一个小时，只不过带走了必备的证件和一些统一的办公用品而已。而现在他的抽屉里也只放了一件东西：他的病历册，以及上次医生给他开的处方。他一直没有去药局买新的药，最开始那瓶仍然藏在桌面的大堆文件里。

Chase拿起那张处方，从第一行的姓名开始往下看，性别、年龄、病因、药品。

“刺啦”一声，他面无表情地将处方撕碎，丢进垃圾桶里去。

诗岛刚在推搡中差点脚下一滑，从台阶上摔下去。好在比他大几岁的青年及时拉住了他，但由于这几秒的犹豫，好不容易敲开的大门发出一声巨响，冷漠地将他们拒之门外。

“刚，你没事吧？”

“阳介哥，我没事。”诗岛刚笑了笑，“果然很难。”

“所以早就说让我来就可以了。”青年叹气，“你何必要亲自过来呢？”

“我一定要来才行。”诗岛刚正色，“我不来怎么都说不过去。”

他们离开独栋的小楼，在街上行走。青年看着诗岛刚认真的表情，无话可说，只能拍了拍他的肩膀。他的心情复杂，一方面，他不是不能理解将他们拒之门外的这家人在听见诗岛刚自报家门时的心情，但另一方面，他实在不忍心看开朗的诗岛刚被扫地出门时，露出难以掩饰的自嘲和失落。更别说要被人指着鼻子喊“杀人犯的儿子”。

“明明和刚一点关系都没有……”

“不对，阳介哥，有关系的。”

诗岛刚露出笑容，眉头却并不舒展，他用手指点了点自己的胸口，说：“血缘就是关系。就算我一点儿也不想跟他扯上关系，但我就算自杀——都摆脱不了我们之间的关系。所以，杀人犯的儿子啦，恶魔的儿子啦，都没有说错嘛。”他故意讲了一个黑色幽默，耸耸肩，摊开手。

阳介露出难以释怀的复杂表情。诗岛刚见状，赶忙眨了眨眼，拉长声音，一把揽住阳介的肩膀：“别露出那么难看的表情嘛！我好着呢。我只是想说，因为我们之间有血缘关系，所以我必须要来见每一个受害者家属，这是我的责任。”

“责任……你可真敢说啊，明明还是个没成年的小孩。”阳介叹气，“我在你这么大的时候，还在短期大学混日子呢，玩是玩够了，不过到头来，也没什么出息。”

“没什么不好吧？享受青春嘛。”诗岛刚笑，“而且，我不认为阳介哥没出息，你很优秀的，只是还没碰上机会而已。”

“说话老气横秋的，你呢？怎么不去享受青春？”

“这个……人生还很长，不急于一时嘛。”

“太耍赖了！什么话都让你说了。”

诗岛刚露出可爱的笑容，顺势转移话题，邀约青年去吃午饭。他太擅长这一招了，故意装出没心没肺的模样，露出无懈可击的完美笑容，以此来将自己心里的真实想法严严实实地遮盖起来。诗岛刚漫无边际地讲着大道理来宽慰遇上同事刁难的青年，满嘴“人生总是有正有负”，活像个成功学讲师。

不过，这句话并非谎言，他的确认为人生总是有正有负，只不过对诗岛刚自己而言，他的人生起得太高了，一旦有人在那串数字前画上短短的横杠，这串数字便将他拖入无限的深渊。

只不过是他的人生，现在连归零都做不到而已。诗岛刚笑着想。

“哎？下周轮到我跟Chase一起轮值？”办公室里一名交警无力地叹气，“真的假的啊？”

Chase打算推门的动作顿了顿。

他执勤的地方离久瑠间有些距离，但他需要拿点东西，趁下午时叫一起轮值的同事顶个班，回到分局。

“怎么，有什么不愿意吗？”课长的声音，“我们课轮值不都是这样的吗？Chase又是新人，大家轮流带带他嘛。”

“新人……搜查一课的前王牌刑警也算新人？那我可吃不消。”交警叹气，“不是我说，那家伙既不说话也不笑……和他在一起太可怕了，我有时候都怀疑他到底是不是人类呢。”

“哇，前辈说话也太过分了。”年轻的女声插话进来，嗤嗤地笑。

“这是事实。说到底，他一个前途无量的王牌刑警，不想着考试升职，跑来交通课做什么？”

“什么，前辈不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

“就是那个啦，半年前不是发生过一个抢劫案吗？听说他是因为在那个案子里负伤了，才被调到交通课来的。”

“嚯，那算下放了？当刑警可真不容易啊。”

“好敷衍——”

“这个，人生有正也有负嘛，而且我说了也不管用。那家伙整天摆着张扑克脸，指不定人家一点儿都不在乎呢。”交警说，“话又说回来，小梨花，你不是很喜欢帅哥吗？要不下周换你轮值？”

“哎？这个就……不用了吧？”

“什么啊，不符合你的审美？”

“不是啦！那个人帅是很帅……可完全就是观赏用的嘛，跟他搭话也不会回答，跟没有感情似的。”

“观赏用……”交警爆发出一阵笑声，“你比我过分多啦，可别让你的观赏用帅哥听见……”

两人的谈话被课长若有所指的咳嗽声打断。

两名年轻的交警齐齐看向课长，课长又不自然地咳嗽了两声，眼神瞥向门口。两人往门口一看——被他们编排了老半天的观赏用帅哥就站在门口，像尊雕塑似的一动不动，见二人睁大了眼睛不再交谈，他才走进来，从桌面上抽出一本文件，目不斜视地往门口走去。

“那个……Chase！”男性交警叫住了他。Chase轻微地侧了侧身子，示意自己在听。不知是否该庆幸，但至少Chase不回头，就无法看见自己因极度尴尬而窜红的脸色，交警清了清嗓子，解释道，“刚才我们说的……并不是那个意思，就是，呃……希望你能，更融入交通课一点……”

“没关系。”Chase回答，“因为是事实，我并不介意。”

雕塑踏着他极其有规律的步伐，推开门走出去，将办公室内的低声交谈，譬如“都怪你胡说八道”“课长为什么不早说”之类的，都关在门内。

诗岛刚在某家高级餐厅请阳介吃了饭。见今天诗岛刚心情不算太明朗，阳介变着法子找话题，讲些趣事来转移他的注意力，诗岛刚便很配合地露出笑容。告别阳介，诗岛刚脸上的笑容才渐渐消失，他垂下眼帘，往诗岛家的方向走去。

餐厅离诗岛家不远，他下午要去一趟公司，现在走回家，是因为心血来潮，打算开车出门。

诗岛刚在可以拿驾照的年龄便兴致勃勃地拿了驾照，四轮和二轮都拿了，也玩过一两年摩托竞赛，但诗岛家的人都不太乐意他开车出门，一是因为，这位鲜少自己动手开车的大少爷才刚回日本半年，偶尔上车还要犹豫一下究竟是左开门还是右开门，二是他开车太野，二者叠加，怕他出事，能不让他看见车钥匙就不让他看见。

但是没有用，因为诗岛刚早就摸清楚管家把车钥匙藏哪儿了。

“我开车出门啦。”他笑嘻嘻地晃了晃自己找到的车钥匙。

“等等……少爷！您不能开车出去！”管家跟在他身后苦苦相劝，“要是出了意外……”

“我可是有丰富驾驶经验的人，能出什么意外？”诗岛刚一点不把管家的话放在心上。

“您对日本的交通规则……”

“我，知，道！也不会逆行的，你放心吧。”他有些不耐烦地坐进车里，打燃发动机，“再说了，我只是开去公司而已，又不会违反交通规则。”

他踩下油门，音乐声音调得极大，把自己彻头彻尾地打扮成纨绔子弟，将管家的唠叨丢到脑后，扬长而去。

Chase回到他的执勤地点，久瑠间分局管辖区内某金融中心，背靠一栋高层写字楼的路口。他的同事等了老半天，见他回来，虽然依旧面无表情，却察觉到了他微妙的动摇感。

同事是交通课内为数不多敢撞冰山的人，就算时常得不到回应，看见Chase不对，也忍不住要多问一句：“Chase，你没事吧？感觉你好像在想什么？”

不出所料，没有回答。

同事见怪不怪，背过身去，打算去路口抓违章。

“……我，真的没有感情吗？”

今天有些不同。

同事惊讶地回过身去，看着Chase：“你刚刚说话了？”

Chase又问：“我看上去不像人类吗？”

这实在是太奇怪的问题。同事挠了挠脸颊，他知道交通课有人私底下是会把Chase当做话题讨论的，按照今天Chase的反常，大概是回分局时不小心听到了什么——简直尴尬到让人头皮发麻。

同事没想好怎么回答Chase提出的怪问题，因为要照实了说，他也觉得Chase像没有感情似的。

似乎是在沉默中得到了答案，Chase转移了视线，不再看同事。他拿起自己的装备，大步流星地朝某个方向走去。

“Chase？”同事愣了愣，没反应过来。

“有人违章。”Chase头也不回，从喉咙里发出低沉的声音，像捕捉到猎物的捕食者那样朝他的目标，一辆肆无忌惮地停在交通标识下的豪车走去。

同事只能张了张嘴，叹息：“他也太热心工作了吧……这家伙真的没问题吗？”

而与此同时，毫无自觉的豪车车主，大名鼎鼎的诗岛财团贵公子，正关上车门，一抬头，便看见穿警服的男人气势汹汹地从几十米开外的地方朝他走来，压迫感强得诗岛刚以为自己触犯了刑法。

但这个人的确穿着交警制服。

等交警走近，诗岛刚斜着眼睛，打量他。

“你好。”交警开口，“你违章了。”

此时，他们尚未知道，自己人生中的某条平行线，正在缓缓地偏离原有的轨道。

  



End file.
